Lucky 7
by Miss Doflamingo
Summary: Emer is a girl with a horrible past in the forest of her home town. Her past still comes after her, not letting her be the only one to escape from his hands. The faceless man finds his way to her dreams, turning them to nightmares. Will the Surgeon of Death be able to save her? LawxOC story. I do not own One Piece nor Slender. Romance/Humor/Horror
1. My name is Emer, nice to meet you!

**Lucky 7**

**I don't own One Piece or Slenderman, but the OC is mine. I tried to make the Island a bit Irish, hope you understand something. **

**Chapter 1: My name is Emer, nice to meet you!**

"Penguin, what's the name of the next island?" the hatted navigator looked up from his maps and at his captain "Ireland, captain." He took one of the many maps and showed it to him.

"I see. Do you know anything about it?" Trafalgar Law may be a sadistic pirate captain but he's not suicidal. He had asked Penguin to ask around about the next island when they still where at the previous island.

"Yes. The island is known for dancing, singing, drinking, myths and good fighting skills. According to the people at the previous island they have a saying there, it goes like this 'behave and survive' aka as long as we behave they won't be a threat."

"You said myths, what kind of myths are they?"

"Well they believe that thing like lucky 7and four-leaf clover brings luck. Apparently they believe that if you anger a goblin they will be cursed."

"Goblins" Law said in disbelief.

"Yes. You should not anger them. They'll take your gold, play tricks on you and your family and can change your baby's sex with their magic." Law said nothing while taking in all the new information. Goblin, luck, curses… His trademark smirk was back on his face "Sound fun," Penguins face dropped "when will we arrive?"

~O~

"Oi! Girlie! Why don't you come and sit with us? You look so lonely there, and you are pretty enough to be seen with a pirate like me." One of the pirates that sat in the pub yelled with a laugh.

"No." her bored voice made the pirate spit out his booze.

"You should be careful with your next words, girlie. I'm the great Gen! The first mate of the Wolf pirates with a bounty of 30, 000,000 beri! So you better do as I say if you want to keep your head! Now come here and entertain me with that sweet looking body of yours" At that point the bartender burst into laughter. That was it! Nobody laughs at the great Gen!

Gen got up from his seat in the corner of the pub and walked over to the bar where the girl was still sitting with her back at him and the bartender was about to die of laughter. Just as he got to the bar and was about to punch the bastard-of-a-bartender in the face the girl spoke. "Touch him and I send you flying out of the bar through the wall." Her voice was like a whisper and had a threatening sound in it.

"Yeah, right." He said and reached out to grab the bartender.

In a split second the girl was standing on her hand on top of the bar and swung her leg at the pirate with a force that –as she said- sent him flying out of the bar through the wall. The she lowered herself back down to her seat and sipped her booze like nothing happened. A chorus of 'boss' and 'master, gen' was heard in the as the pirates run out to help him.

"You know Emer, you could go after him and collect his bounty." The bartender who had calmed himself said.

"I don't need the money. And I always end up giving the money I get from bounties to you and Lissbeth. And you should still have money left after the last time, that guy had a bounty of 50,000,000 beli."

"Yes, yes, I know and we are very grateful for what you have done to us. But Emer dear, you need something for yourself." Shan was worried about Emer. She was like a daughter he never had. She didn't have a job and God only knew have she still had money to pay taxes. Not to talk about how she could come here drinking every night!

"Oh, did I say that guy from last time had a bounty of 50,000,000 beli? I meant he had 60,000,000 but I only gave you 50,000,000 and took some for myself." Emer said with a small but mocking smile.

"You damn bi-"

"Ha ha! Damn girl! You got him good! Shan honey, what was it you were about to call her?" Lissbeth, Shan's wife who was a scary woman, said as she walked out from the back. That was if you weren't her favorite person in the world like Emer was.

"I-I was about to s-say-"

"Anyway Emer. You should take more money for yourself. You are the one who takes care of the pirates that cause trouble here so the money you get is yours not ours.

"But I don't need it." Lissbeth was just about to protest when the door opened and a group of men walked in. Emer saw the shock in Lissbeth's and Shan's eyes and turned around to see who it was. The man was impossible to miss, with his black and yellow shirt, spotted jeans and fluffy hat. Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death with a bounty of 110,000,000 beli. And is that a polar bear?

"Either he's weird and has a polar bear in his crew that walks on two legs and wears an orange jumpsuit or I should really stop drinking." She mumbled to herself but got an answer from Shan "It's the first one." She turned back to the bar and sipped some booze before saying "Let's just hope he's a good boy."

~O~

The pub was full and everyone was singing and dancing. Law took a good look around. No one seemed to notes him or they were just too drunk to care. But he still felt eyes on him. Just as he looked over to the bar the girl sitting there turned so he wasn't able to see her face. But the bartender and the other women still had their eyes on him. He walked over to a table at the back with his crew right behind him. The older woman walked over to them "What could I get you gentlemen?" she asked but her voice never cracked even if her eyes told him that she was scared.

"We'll just have some sake." He ordered with his normal smirk.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"We need a lot of sake!" one from his crew said

"Yeah! We are going to party tonight!" He recognizes Shachi's voice. What's with him and always partying?

"Two more things Miss." Law spoke up.

"It's Mrs. And shoot." She said with a smile. But she should be more careful when she says 'shoot' to a pirate.

"Alright Mrs. First, How long does it take for the logpose to set?"

"It takes about a half day."

"Good. And second, what's with the hole in wall?" he pointed at the wall not far from his seat.

"Oh, that? There were just some pirates causing trouble here earlier, so they were kicked out." Law was just about to say something when some local's started to yell.

"Let's sing and dance!"

"Yeah! Emer, come and sing and dance!" Everybody looked over to the girl at the bar and tried to get her to join them. The waitress had already left to get their orders.

The girl called Emer got up from her seat and walked over to the ones yelling. She was pretty short; Law would guess about 165cm and slim. She had short dark hair and her bun made a shadow over her eyes so he could not tell the color. Her dark green tank top went along with her body, showing her curves, which every man must be grateful for. Her black short shorts showed her good looking –dare he say it- perfect legs and her shoes looked pretty much the same as his own but more feminine and higher heals.

"Can't I even get a please?" she asked the men around the table.

"Please Emer, sing and dance with us!" they all begged and Law could swear he heard Penguin's and Shachi's voices too.

"What song are you planning to sing?" she asked like the song would decide if she would dance or not.

"Drunken Sailor, of course!" she smiled and it was enough of an answer to the men as the music started to play and everybody who knew the song sang along. People got up from their seats and danced along the music.

Everyone: What will we do with a drunken sailor?

What will we do with a drunken sailor?

What will we do with a drunken sailor?

Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Early in the morning!

Emer: Shave his belly with a rusty razor,

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,

Early in the morning!

Everyone :Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Early in the morning!

Emer: Put him in a long boat till his sober,

Put him in a long boat till his sober,

Put him in a long boat till his sober,

Early in the morning!

Everyone: Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Early in the morning!

As the song went on they started singing faster and faster. How they were able to sing and play so fast was beyond the Heart pirates.

Emer: Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,

Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,

Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,

Early in the morning!

Everyone: Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Early in the morning!

Emer: Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,

Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,

Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,

Early in the morning!

Everyone: Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Early in the morning!

That's what we do with a drunken sailor,

That's what we do with a drunken sailor,

That's what we do with a drunken sailor,

Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Early in the morning!

Law watched Emer with interest as she sang and danced. The dancing style was something he had never seen before. Her shoes made a clicking noise that they didn't make when she walked and she barely moved her arms. But her feet moved faster than he had ever seen someone move them. But what he could not stop thinking about was what he saw when their eyes meet. Her eye color was gold. Not golden like Hawkeye Mihawk's eyes, but really gold. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful as her eyes. When the waitress walked over with their orders Law snapped from him thoughts.

"Sorry, it took so long. I couldn't risk walking over here with so many drinks when they go crazy with their dancing."

"It's alright Mrs. I enjoyed to watch the dancing. May I ask you about that dancing style? I've never seen it before."

"We call it Irish dancing. But it's also called step dancing."

"How do they get that clicking sound?"

"It's the shoes. If you hit the shoe in the right way you get a sound. It's really hard. I've lived here my whole life, tried it many times and haven't got a single sound out of them." She laughed. "Do you want to try? We have some extra shoes here for those who want to try and win the master at this dance."

"No thank y-"

"We want to try!" Penguin and Shachi yelled. "Who's the master? We want to challenge him! It can't be that hard." Ooh boy… They are already drunk?!

"Alright, boy's! I'll get you shoes and inform her that a battle is about to start." The waitress walked away and left Penguin and Shachi gapping.

"Her…?" Penguin said. Law chuckled and looked after the waitress who had stopped and talked to Emer. She slowly looked over to them and gave a smirk.

"So she's the master…" Law said and looked over to Penguin and Shachi. "Good luck then."

It didn't take long for the waitress to come back with the shoes and gave them to Penguin and Shachi.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the bartender stood up on the bar making everyone look at him "We have two brave men who has challenge Emer in Irish dancing. Please make room for them in the middle of the room. The rules are simple. The winner is the one who gets more and better sound. The loser, or in this case, losers will have to bare the shame. In other words, they will be stripped of their clothes and be bound to one of the trees in the park."

"Dude, we have to win…" Shachi whispered to Penguin

"Yeah, if we do we get to see a naked chick…" they both stood there and fantasized about Emer helpless and naked till they had blood running down their nose. Quickly the wiped it away and stepped forward.

"I'll give you the honor to start boys" Emer said with a chuckle. They both nodded and stomped their feet to the floor. Nothing. Helplessly they started to stomp harder. On their toes, heels, everything! But not a single sound.

"Should I show you how to do it?" Emer smirked at them and they both stopped.

Emer lifted one leg up a bit from the floor and stomped it down with a click. She moved her feet faster and faster and then stopped. "I won."

Just as everyone in the pub started to stalk closer to the two Heart pirates the door opened with a bang.

~O~

"You bitch!" the man at the door yelled and pointed at Emer.

"Who are you" she asked as bored as one can be.

"I'm the captain of the Wolf pirates with a bounty of 70,000,000 beli and you are the bitch who hurt my first mate!" Emer stared as the man yelled at her. So he was that asshole's captain…

"So?" she asked still bored as she put her hands in her pockets. The captain became red of anger. He took out his sword and ran towards her. She smirked.

Emer ducked his attack and the jumped up till she was able to kick him in the face, sending him flying out of the pub. She walked after him and heard someone following her. Just as she was wondering who it was she hear someone say "Captain!" so Trafalgar Law wanted to see her fight. Or did he think he could butt in?

Once outside the Captain of the Wolf pirates got up from the ground, blood running down his face.

"You'll pay for that!"

"We'll see." She said with a smirk as the pirate ran towards her again. "Lucky 7 shot!" as the words left her mouth her leg became gold and hit the pirate bringing him down. Emer put her hand on his face and smirked. Slowly the man became gold from top to bottom. Leaving nothing but a man shaped gold lump.

"Emer! You killed another one!" Lissbeth yelled.

"He started it." She said with a straight face and pointed down at the man-turned-into-gold.

"You know the deal! You kill someone and you go without booze on month!"

"NOO! You can't do that!" Yes, she was an alcoholic.

"I can and I will. Shan! Call all the other pub's in town and tell the Emer isn't allowed to drink for a month!"

"That's like throwing me into Darkfeild woods!"

"Do not talk so calmly about those woods when you are the one almost killed there!"

" Don't. You. Dare. Talk about that!"

"Why not?! You are the one that brought it up! And while we're at the topic, why don't we just go and say hi to slenderman?! I BET HE WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Lissbeth!" Shan yelled "What did you say?!"

Emer had frozen. Never had Lissbeth talked about that night or that man. She knew how scared Emer was of him. Slowly Emer took a step backwards till she fully turned and run.

"Emer!" Lissbeth yelled but Emer blocked it out. She didn't want to hear it. No matter what she had to say. She just ran.

~O~

The Heart pirates stood there awkwardly. Emer's and the waitress called Lissbeth's fight had ended with Emer running away, fear in her eyes.

"What did I do…" Lissbeth whispered. She walked back into the pub with a blank expression on her face. When the bartender, Shan, came over and asked why she did it, she couldn't answer. She just stared into nothing with tears in her eyes.

"W-who is Slenderman?" Shachi asked earing Penguins elbow into his gut.

"Slenderman is…" Shan began but didn't know how to continue.

"He's the monster living in Darkfield woods," everybody looked over to the man who spoke. He sat in the other end of the pub smoking "he is human. Mostly at least. His very tall and all six of his arms come all the way down to his knees. His nails are long and sharp. He is said to wear a suit, and the scariest part, is his face." He said nothing more leaving the Heart pirates curious.

"What's so scary about his face?" Law asked, really not in the mood of waiting.

"He doesn't have a face. He has a head but not a face or any hair."

"Emer is the only one to go into Darkfeild woods and come out." Shan continued "It happened when she was ten years old. She and her friends didn't believe there was anything there so they went there. Emer's friends told her to go in first and when she did; her friends closed the gate that kept Slenderman in and the towns people out, locked it and run away. She was left alone there in the middle of the night. With nothing else to do she walked deeper into the woods. When she came a bit deeper she could see something white on one of the trees. And as a curious child as she was she went to look. When she was close enough she saw it was a paper with text on it. As she took it off the tree she felt a change in the woods. It felt darker and colder. The paper said 'Don't look or it takes you'. She continued walking finding more notes some had text and some had drawn pictures. It was after she found the forth note that she saw Slenderman. He didn't move he just stood there. She started to feel pain in her head and had a hard time seeing anything, so she did the only thing she could do; run. Every time she looked back he was closer, but he never took a step. But then she came to a stop, aka the gate. She turned around finding Slenderman only a few meters away from her. Do to the pain she felt by looking at him she closed her eyes. But then she could feel long nails on her back and before she could react he dug he's nails into her back and clawed up her whole back." Shan stopped talking and started to find the floor very interesting.

"How did she survive?" Bepo asked. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Did the bear just talk?" someone asked.

Bepo hung his head low and a black cloud of depression appeared at his head "I'm sorry…" everybody stared. They have seen many weird things but this…

"Bepo asked you how she survived, would you please answer." Law said, he really had enough waiting and this was interesting. He might ask Emer to join his crew. After all she was a good fighter and if she had survived out of the woods with bleeding back she must be very strong. She would be much use for the crew.

"With the help of the St. Patrick's curse." Lissbeth said after a long silence.

"And may I ask what exactly the St. Patrick's curse is?"

"Well, Emer has this mark on her wrist that everyone thinks is a tattoo. But she had it ever since she was born. And with that she can summon goblins and turn everything she touches and herself into gold."

"Goblins?!" Shachi screamed as he jumped into Penguin's arms.

"Very interesting…"

"Captain I know that look. What are you planning?" Bepo asked

"Mrs. Lissbeth. What would you say if I asked her to join my crew?" Law ignored Bepo as he asked. Lissbeth looked at him a little shocked and the like she was in deep thought.

"Well… She always said she wanted to see the world… And her father was a pirate so she doesn't hate them… It's up to her. But you have my blessing to take her with you, maybe if she gets of this island her nightmares will go away."

"But Lissb-"

"Shan. You know she would love to set sail. The last thing you should do is to try and stop her. And you do not have the right to even do so, after all she's the one giving money to you all the time."

"A-alright. I won't."

"Perfect. Now, where do you think I can find her?"

"At the harbor, she loves to sit down there and look at the ocean."

"Alright. Men, you can continue your little party while I'll go and talk to our soon-to-be crewmate." As Law walked out of the bar everyone started cheering and drinking again.

~O~

Yo, ho, haul together,

hoist the colors high.

Heave ho,

thieves and beggars,

never shall we die.

The king and his men

stole the queen from her bed

and bound her in her Bones.

The seas be ours

and by the powers

where we will we'll roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,

hoist the colors high.

Heave ho, thieves and beggars,

never shall we die.

Some men have died

and some are alive

and others sail on the sea

– with the keys to the cage...

and the Devil to pay

we lay to Fiddler's Green!

The bell has been raised

from it's watery grave...

Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?

We are a call to all,

pay head the squall

and turn your sail toward home!

Yo, ho, haul together,

hoist the colors high.

Heave ho, thieves and beggars,

never shall we die.

"You have a beautiful voice, and that song is a pirate song." Emer turned around to see no other then Trafalgar Law smirking just like on his wanted poster.

"It doesn't matter who was the first to sing it." She looked away hoping he didn't see her blush. "I just like the song."

"How do you even know about that song? Not many civilians know about it."

"My dad was a pirate, and we sing it together when he visits me."

"So he is still alive, but not a pirate anymore I suppose."

"Exactly." Emer loved her father but didn't talk about him much. After all, you can't go around screaming his name just for fun.

"Why?"

"He's captain died."

Awkward silence. That is the only way to describe the situation. What should she say now?!

"You know, I talked to Mrs. Lissbeth a while ago."

"Oh"

"I asked her if I can take you out to sea with us, join my crew."

"And what did she say?"

"As long as you want to go, she won't stop you."

"Are you asking me to join?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Well. You are a good fighter I saw it earlier and your curse comes very handy when it comes to money."

"The St. Patrick's curse has nothing to do with money."

"Then what was that gold thing?" it was silent for a while.

"Okay so maybe it has a little bit to do with money." She admitted "But you really don't want me on your crew."

"Didn't I just say otherwise?"

"I'll just be a pain in the ass."

"How come?"

"The nightmares."

"What about them?"

"None of your business." Emer snapped. It was quiet for a while.

"We'll survive with your nightmares." Emer chuckled before she stood up and walked over to him.

"Remember, you're the one to blame later." Law smirked.

"Does that mean yes?"

"It's a yes." She held out her hand and when Law shook it she spoke again "My name is Emer. It's an honor to be in your crew, Captain."

~O~

Emer packed her clothes and threw the back over her shoulder. She looked around the room and sighed. She had lived alone for a long time but the house had been in her family for years. The morning sun shined through her bedroom window, making Emer able to see the dust on the floor. She didn't clean much but often enough to not make people think she was a pig. She left the room and walked towards the front door. She hesitated when she was about to open the door but then just smiled before she walked out. Law had told her to meet them at the sub in the morning so she headed for the harbor, but she first had to stop at the pub. As she walked in, the pub fell silent. That was until someone stood up and clapped. It didn't take long before everyone in the pub was cheering for her.

"Way to go Emer!"

"You finally did it!" everyone knew she wanted to see the world. She smiled brightly at them before she walked over to Shan and Lissbeth. After standing a while in silence in front of them she hugged them.

"Thank you for everything." She said after pulling away and bowed.

"We'll miss you here, Emer. Now go on! Make your dad proud!" Shan said as he pushed her towards the door. She smiled up at him.

"I will." She promised before she skipped out from the pub.

She quickly ran down the street towards the harbor. She was a really fast runner. But that should not be surprising since she has so powerful kicks. Not to talk about the dancing where she never used her hands. When she came to the harbor she was met by a big yellow submarine. Law, the polar bear and two other stood on the deck. Law smirked down at her before telling her to climb onboard.

"Welcome onboard Emer." The man with a hat that read Penguin said.

"It's a pleasure to be here."

"We'll be submerging soon. Don't take too long with your good byes to this island." Law said before he and the three others walked inside the sub. Emer looked over the town with a smile on her face. She turned her head to the right where she could see a part of the Darkfeild woods, but regretted it greatly. She could barely make out a very tall man in a black suit and hands down past his knees. Her head started to hurt so she looked away before slowly turning to look back. He was gone, maybe he wasn't really there and she just hallucinated.

"Emer." A voice said behind her "It's time to go." He said with a smile. She smiled back and walked inside the sub. The man closed the heavy door.

"What's your name?" Emer asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shachi, I'm the head mechanic of the Heat pirates."

"Nice to meet you, Shachi." They walked down the hall and entered what seemed to be the mess hall. Everyone greeted her and that's when she noticed that she was the only woman on the ship. After meeting the crew the polar bear, she learned was called Bepo and that he talked, took her to her room. She was lucky they gave her an own room. She didn't not was to sleep with the men, God knows what they'll do to her when she sleeps. The room was simple. A bed, closet, desk and chair were the only things inside. Not that Emer minded at all, she was just happy to have an own room. After she was done checking out her new room Bepo told her Law wanted to talk to her in his office. He showed her the way and left. Emer carefully knocked on the door and opened it after hearing Law tell her to come in. she closed the door behind her and looked round. The office was clean, spotless to be more specific. Law sat at the desk in the far end of the big room. Big bookshelf's filled with books stood against the walls.

"I need to ask you some questions, so please sit down." He gestured towards the chair near him. Emer calmly walked over and sat down, waiting for him to start.

"Name."

"Emer."

"Whole name." Emer sighed.

"Silvers Emer." Law looked at her with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Silvers. S-I-L-V-E-R-S."

"May I ask you what your father's name is?"

"Silvers Rayleigh." It was quiet for a few minutes before Law spoke again.

"Are you telling me your father is 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh?"

"I actually thought you were smarter than the other pirates."

"I am. Well, moving on… Birthday?"

"24th April."

"Any allergies."

"No."

"Injuries that might cause trouble?" Emer was quiet a few seconds before answering.

"My back."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Emer, I'm the doctor on the ship. Not only that, but I'm also your captain so you will do as I say. Is that clear?"

"Aye, aye captain." ¨she turned around and took off her shirt showing Law her back.

Big scars ran across her back. Even looking at them would make you feel pain in your own back. Law ran his hand across the scars and hummed.

"I can't believe you survived…" he mumbled.

"Either can I…"

~O~

_It was cold and dark all around her. The trees surrounded her and she had nowhere to run. A clod breeze blew past her, making goose bumps creep up on her skin. Her heavy breathing and fast beating heart echoed around her. She could feel someone watching her. Every move she made, every breath she took, he could see it all. The wind made a whistling sound as it passed by and made the grass dance around her feet. A thick fog flew around the threes making them look magical. She kept turning around and around, making sure he wasn't near. A sound behind her made her stop. Carefully and slowly she turned around. A tall man wearing a suit and had six arms reaching past his knees stood near the trees. Her head hurt when she looked at the faceless man. She fell down on the ground while holding her hurting head and looked down, not wanting to see the faceless man again. Her breathing stopped as long sharp nails ran across her back over and over again without cutting the skin. The nails stopped running along her back and were healed against her upper back. Slowly, agonizing slowly they ripped through the skin and into the flesh, cutting up her back. She screamed so hard that her own ears hurt. She begged him to stop, for someone to help her. _

~O~

"Emer! Emer, wake up!" Law yelled as he shook her. Her screaming made his ears hurt and the whole crew was awake by now. Penguin, Shachi and Bepo stood at the door and held their hands over their ears.

"Please stop! It hurts! Help me!" Emer screamed in her sleep. Law shook her more violently successfully waking her. She struggled in his grip as she tried to get away from the person holding her.

"Emer, you need to calm down." She suddenly stopped moving and looked around her.

"L-Law…?" she looked really confused and scared, her breathing was coming in short and Law could feel her pulse was uneven. There was something wrong with her, something that scared her. Was it Slenderman? Was it the St. Patrick curse? Or perhaps it had something to do with her family. Law didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out sooner or later.

**Chapter 1 everybody! I know the English is really bad and I'm sorry. I'll be updating as often as possible. Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**

**Song 1: Drunken Sailor. I really love this song! I have it in my other fanfiction too :D**

**Song 2: Hoist The Colors****. A song from Pirates of the Caribbean movie. **


	2. My dreams hurt me

**Lucky 7**

**Reviews: **

**Death-Law – I always loved Ireland. And am really interested in myths so goblins had to be in this story! ;) Slender is just awesome! **

**QuietDragon13 – Hahaha! That's Ireland's Independence Day, even if they don't celebrate it. But I think it's great your birthday happened to the same day :D **

**Portgas D. Paula – Yay! I knew I could trust you! I'm like a drug to you! No, I'm just kidding.**

**Nagisaa – Thank you! ^^ Sorry it took so long.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat – Slender always finds you… O_o always… *dun dun duuuun***

**XylimLinyx – Thank you! I have so many oc story ideas, there are just too many! **

**I don't own One Piece or Slender, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 2: My dreams hurt me**

The cool breeze felt nice after sitting in the submarine for many hours. Emer was standing on the deck to get some much needed fresh air. She had been avoiding Law the whole day. She had warned him about her nightmares and she just knew he would ask her about it and it was something she really didn't want to talk about. The nightmares weren't normal, Emer knew that. They felt so much more real and she even felt pain. The cold breezes felt like a winter storm and the faceless man made a scared feeling build up in her. That kind of fear did not belong in a dream, not even in a nightmare. Emer knew Slenderman had a way to haunt her in her dreams, to slip into her head when her guard was down. He didn't like to have someone survive from his forest. Not one bit. She sighed as she tried to clear her head. She looked out towards the ocean and saw a ship in the far distance. She tried to see if it was a pirate or marine ship by squinting with her eyes. It was a marine ship.

Emer quickly walked back into the sub to look for someone. She found Shachi and Penguin and ran over to them.

"I see a marine ship." She informed them.

"Emer-chan! How nice for you to come and visit us! Wait, did you say marine ship?" Shachi asked.

"Yes I did."

"I'll go tell captain." Penguin said before he ran down the hall.

Shachi informed everyone that he saw on their way back on deck about a fight with the marines was about to start. Emer walked quietly after him and watched as every crew member smiled and cheered at the mention of a fight. Men were just very confusing. Their lives were; sex, food, fight, sex, beer, sex, fight, laziness and sex. Emer didn't understand them and probably never would.

When they got up on the deck the ship was closer. It was still pretty far away but you could now clearly see it was a marine ship. Emer could hear them yelling orders about arresting them.

Law walked up on deck and chuckled. He was smirking his infamous smirk like always.

"A battle, how fun." He commented and walked up next to Emer.

"What's up with you men? All you do is fight."

"We're men!" Shachi cut in with a smile on his face. Emer could only sigh and shake her head.

The marines drew closer and started firing cannons. Law used his devil fruit to stop them, but missed one. And that one cannonball was about to crash with the sub. Emer took the change to jump up in the air and turned her right leg into gold. She could hear the men yelling at her, telling her to watch out and that she was going to die. She could even hear Shachi and Penguin yelling her name like she was being eaten by a kangaroo. Yes, a fucking kangaroo. That would be interesting. Emer couldn't help but smirk. Oh how little they knew. When the cannonball was close enough she kicked it with such force it was sent back to the marine ship. She skillfully landed on the sub's railing before jumping back down on the deck. Most of the men were gaping like idiots while others looked impressed.

"Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies." She told them and watched as they snapped them shut.

"Nice move you got there Emer-chan!" Penguin complimented.

"Thanks." She said before turning to face the marine ship again. The marines were gaping too. Was it really the weird for a girl to be able to do that? "What now, captain?"

"Knock yourself out and make sure to take everything that could be valuable or useful." The men cheered and rushed to the railing only to jump over to the marine ship. Emer stared at them at first but then let a chuckle escape her lips as she walked to the edge of the sub.

"Are you coming captain?" she looked over her shoulder. Law smirked and walked after her.

"Of course."

"Geppo." Emer said and simply ran over to the other ship. Law looked at her a moment before following her.

The ship was in chaos. Marines and pirates were fighting. Many pirates were fighting several marines at the same time. There were already dead marines on the deck and blood pretty much everywhere. Emer calmly looked around with bored eyes. A battle cry made her snap her head to the left where a marine was running towards her with his sword raised above his head. She silently stood and watched as he drew closer. The sword was only centimeters away from her face and she could hear the pirates yell her name. The sword was just about to cut her face in half when she turned gold. The sword wasn't able to hurt her and the marine looked like he was going to faint. Emer took the change to kick the man in his side, sending him flying off the ship and into the sea. Another man tried to slice her in half, but she had the time to lean back and push herself onto her hands, successfully kicking the marine in the face at the same time. Emer's fight continued like that. Her fight looked more like a dance than anything. She quickly looked over at the others to make sure they were okay and saw one of the Heart pirates lying on the deck and about to get a sword through his stomach. Emer was too far away and too busy with her own fight, like everybody else. Emer took a deep breath and focused. The mark on her wrist glowed for a second before the light died again. She barely had the time to duck another attack.

A scream could be heard from across the deck. It wasn't a battle cry; it was a scream of terror. The man who had just a second ago been about to kill one of the pirates was running for his life with tears in his eyes. A flash of green followed after him fast as a lightning and suddenly stood in front of him. The little green creature was only a little over a half meter high and wearing nothing but a cloth that covered its private parts. Its back was bucked forward and hands almost touching the deck. The pointy ears and big eyes made it look even creepier.

"What is that?!" someone yelled.

"Goblin." Emer simply answered. The gobbling looked over to Emer and its eyes lit up. Quickly it walked over to her and held up its hands. Emer chuckled "Greedy as ever…" she took out a coin from her pocket. The coin was silver, and goblins only accepted gold. So she quickly turned it into gold and handed it to the goblin. The green mythical creature inspected the coin. He looked at it carefully, smelled it and licked it before he smiled. He placed it on his tongue and swallowed it. Everyone had stopped to look at them with wide eyes.

"Now, would you please teach that young man," she pointed at the marine that had almost killed one of the pirates "not to hurt my friends." The goblins smile grew before he slowly turned to look at the man. The said man had frozen in fear and looked really pale. The goblin let out a laugh before jumping up in the air to then land on the marines face. He clawed the marine's face, making sure to dig his long dirty nails into his eyes. When he was pleased he stopped and got off the man. He was still alive, but was now blind. Everyone stared, marines and pirates, as the goblin stalked back to the girl and hugged her leg. Emer patted him on his bald head before it disappeared into the thin air.

"What?" Emer asked as she looked around her only to find everyone looking at her. No, they weren't looking, they were staring. One of the marines dropped his weapon and slowly backed away. His facial expression said it all; he was scared like hell.

"Oh, hell no. HELL NO! I'm not fighting her!" he yelled.

"Emer-ya, you're taking all the fun away from us." Law chuckled. "Go look for something to take with us while we finish this." He ordered. Emer nodded and walked towards the door. No one tried to stop her, if anything, they made way for her. As she walked down the halls of the ship some unfortunate marines who hadn't seen what happened on the deck came running towards her with their sword raised. They ended up with their heads through the walls. Emer checked every room for something worth money or other useful things. She finally found a big room which she thought must be the marine captain's office. She searched the room, pulled out every drawer on the desk. She found a key but nothing it could possibly open. She looked around, but found nothing. An idea popped into her head and she walked up to one of the paintings on the wall. She lifted it off the wall and threw it at the floor. Nothing. After checking the third painting she found a hidden door. She put the key in and turned. The click sound confirmed her that the key in fact opened it. Inside she found paper. Fucking paper. She picked it up and read what it said. _Top secret. _

"Top secret, eh?" Emer smirked "Perfect." Suddenly she could feel someone else in the room. She barely had the time to turn around and see a gun pointed towards her.

~O~

Marine's bodies laid on the deck while pools of blood were created around them. Law sighed as he sat on the railing of the marine ship. The other Heart pirates were throwing marine bodies overboard, just for fun. Emer was sure taking her time. Well, he couldn't really blame her, the ship was big. But Law was getting annoyed. Law didn't like waiting, he actually hated it. He was just about to go and look for her when Shachi yelled.

"Emer-chan! You're bleeding!" Law looked over to the door that leads below deck. There stood Emer with blood running along her right arm. It was painted red from top to bottom and dripped to the floor from her fingers. In her other hand she held an ark of paper. Doctor instinct kicked him in the ass, making him get up and rush over to the bleeding girl. She didn't look like it bothered her. In fact, she looked like she didn't give a flying fuck. Before he had time to even touch her arm she stopped him by pushing the papers onto his chest.

"I couldn't find anything valuable except for this." Law took the papers and looked at them.

"Top secret?" He looked back up at Emer just in time to see her fall to the floor. He quickly handed the papers to Penguin who came up next to him. "Take them to my office." He ordered and picked up Emer before carrying her to the sub's infirmary. As he carried her he could see it was a gun wound in the shoulder. She had lost a lot of blood, which was the reason she had passed out. When he reached the infirmary he laid her on one of the beds and got to work.

~O~

_It was dark, very dark. She couldn't see anything, not even her own hands. She tried looking around but found only black. It wasn't cold, but not warm either. The smell of dust was all around her, making her very uncomfortable. A light flashed before her eyes, but only for a second before it was gone. But it was replaced by something else. There, only a few meters away from her, the only thing she could see __was_he. _The faceless man stared at her without his eyes, but she knew he could see her. She couldn't breathe and her head hurt. __Sh__e wanted to scream but __n__o sound came out. Tears formed in her eyes and she blinked them away, only to find Slendeman closer, with his hand out stretched; about to take a hold of her face._

~O~

Emer jerked and woke up. She looked around and found herself in the bright room called the infirmary. She sat up and hissed when she felt pain in her shoulder, when she looked down she found it band aided. She remembered being shot on the marine ship and walking back up on deck, but nothing more. Did she pass out? She carefully got up and walked over to the door. It was dark in the hall and quiet. She walked towards the door that leads up to deck only to find it open. Fresh air hit her face as she walked out on the empty deck. It was night and the stars were shining like diamonds. Emer sat down on the railing, facing the ocean and started to sing.

Well I've heard there was a sacred chord

David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do ya ?

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne, she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Oh baby I have been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

You know I used to live alone before I knew you

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do you

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well maybe there is a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Little did Emer know that four people were listening to every word she sang. Law, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi stood on the other side of the half closed door.

"Wow man…" Shachi whispered "That was so beautiful…" he finished as tears ran down his face. Penguin joined his crying club while Bepo just stood there looking at them. Law turned and walked back into the sub.

"C-captain, where are you going?" Penguin asked, tears still running down his cheeks.

"You'll see." He chuckled and turned at the corner. The door opened just as Law was out of sight and the two other men froze.

"Hi Emer." Bepo greeted innocently. Slowly, very slowly Penguin and Shachi turned to look at the girl at the door. Emer stared at the two crying men with one eyebrow raised.

"What's up with you guy?"

"They're crying because you sang so beautifully." Bepo answered.

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry…" Emer giggled and patted Bepo's head.

"Thanks for telling me Bepo." She then walked over to the two men and patted them on the head as well. "Glad you liked." She then walked down the hall while she chuckled, leaving two blushing men and a confused polar bear behind. Emer walked back to her room. She was tired and wanted to rest. She didn't really want to sleep due to the nightmares but there was no other way. But when she opened the door to her room she found Law sitting on her bed, one leg over the other.

"Captain, what are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you of course, Emer-ya."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you about your nightmares." Emer stared at him for a moment.

"Well fuck." Emer sighed "Do I have to talk about them?"

"Yes, captain's order." Emer looked away from him for a moment before she looked back and closed the door. She walked over next to him on the bed.

"The dreams are about Slenderman. They feel real, like, really real. And it hurts."

"Hurts?"

"Yes, if Slenderman has the chance to get close enough he'll dig his nails into my back and it hurts. I feel pain in my dreams." Emer avoided eye contact and found her lap extremely interesting. Law got up from the bed, but Emer still didn't look at him. He took a hold of her chin and tilted her head so she looked up at him. He leaned forward till his face was close to her.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it." He walked out of the door with a chuckled, leaving Emer blushing. What just happened?! Emer hugged her pillow before throwing it at the wall. _I'm not getting a high school crush on my captain! _She sat and stared at the pillow like it was a demon for a while before she buried her face into the mattress. _Nooo… _Emer thought back in time when she was younger, about twelve years old.

~O~

"_Listen to me Emer." Her father said as they sat at the harbor, looking at the sunset. "If you ever become a pirate, make sure it's a crew filled with women."_

"_Why?"_

"_Men are perverts, and I don't want anyone touching my little girl." _

"_Daddy, please don't…"_

"_Especially the captain has to be a woman. Some captains can be really greedy." _

"_Daddy…"_

"_And I don't want my little girl to have a crush on the captain."_

"_Daddy!" _

"_What?" _

"_Just stop talking, please." Her father burst into laughter. _

~O~

Emer couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. Her father was overprotective sometimes. But then again, he missed pretty much of her life by living on another island. Sure he would swim over to Ireland now and then but Emer wouldn't mind having him there more often. Maybe if he had been there more she would never have gone into the Darkfield woods. No, she would not think it like that. She would not blame her father for her stupidity.

Emer got up and walked over to pick up her pillow. As she walked back over to the bed she couldn't help but think how her father will react when he sees her crew mates. He would probably threaten them so they wouldn't touch her. Emer should maybe call him. Or should she wait till they're on Sabaody Archipelago and surprise him? Emer decided to not tell him before they were on Sabaody. She wanted to do it face to face. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, not being able to stay awake anymore. Slowly she started to drift into the world of dreams, or in her case nightmares.

~O~

_As Emer walked through the halls of the Heart pirate's submarine she could feel a change in the air. A dangerous aura floated around and it became colder. The sub looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Layers of dust covered the floor and the walls looked darker and older. As she walked forwards footprints were left behind her in the gray dust. When she turned the corner she found something she really didn't like. The laps were blinking and swaying, the walls were painted red from blood along with the marks from nails running along them. On the floor laid Heart pirate's bodies covered in their own blood. She rushed over to one of the bodies and turned the man around. He was dead. His skin felt like ice and his eyes were wide, staring into nothing. Not only that, but his eyes were bleeding. It looked like he was crying, but not normal tears. _

_Emer swallowed tickly before she got up and slowly continued walking. As she walked down the hall more bodies and more blood covered the floor. But as she turned the corner she saw the worst of all. Penguin's, Shachi's and Bepo's bodies laid on the floor covered in blood like everyone else and in the end of the hall stood Slenderman. But he wasn't alone. He was holding a body in his right hand off from the floor. And that body belong to her captain. The nail of Slendeman's index finger went through Law's right eye while the middle fingers nail went through his left eye. Emer screamed._

"_NO!" without thinking she ran towards Slenderman with tears running down her face. But that was her mistake. She was so close to him, about to do something that might even hurt him. But Slenderman had other plans. He lifted his left arm, giving Emer the same destiny as Law._

~O~

Emer jerked awake and her hands automatically shot up the feel her face. She had tears on her cheeks and was sweating. Her breathing was heavy and short while her heart beating was faster than it should be. Quickly she got up and ran out of the room. She checked every hall to make sure her nightmare wasn't true. When she finally reached the door to the deck she let out her breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Emer-chan?" a voice spoke up from behind her, making her jump. She turned around and found Penguin a few meters away from her. "D-did I scare you?" she shook her head even if he actually did scare her. Her breathing was still heavy and heart beat fast. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Emer was quiet for a moment before she slowly nodded. "Come," Penguin held out his hand "Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat." Emer took Penguin's hand and let him drag her down the empty halls. It was early in the morning so most of the men were still sleeping. They were quiet as they walked. Penguin still held her hand, dragging her after him. When they entered the mess hall -which was connected to the kitchen- they found Law, Shachi and Bepo already sitting at one of the tables. Bepo was the first one to notice them.

"Good morning Penguin and Emer." He said innocently as always. Shachi's head shoot up and he almost choked when he saw his best friend holding a hot girls hand.

"PENGUIIIIIN!" he yelled "NOT FAIR!" Law was the last one to look up at them. Emer could swear she saw something in his eyes. Anger? But it could have been her imagination since it was gone the next second.

"Shut up Shachi." Penguin said as he led Emer to the table and made her sit down. "I'll get you something to eat." Penguin walked into the kitchen, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the mess hall. Emer stared lifelessly down at the table while everyone else started at her.

"Emer, why do you look dead?" Bepo asked, earning Shachi's elbow into his gut. Emer slowly turned her head to look at the polar bear, successfully scaring everyone at the table. Even Law got scared.

"Nightmare." She simply answered before she looked back at the table. No one moved or said anything for a while. Damn, Emer was the only one in the room who was breathing. Slowly Bepo lifted his paw and patted her head. He always got happy when someone patted his head, maybe it would help her too.

Emer couldn't help but smile. Bepo sure could be sweet.

"Thanks Bepo." She whispered.

"Can I pat your head too?" Shachi asked.

"I don't know if I should think that's sweet or creepy." Emer answered with a chuckle.

"Oi, Emer-chan. I was wondering about something." Shachi said, ignoring her comment.

"What?"

"What is it like to be able to turn anything into gold?"

"You really want to know?" Shachi nodded so Emer motioned him to come closer.

"It's really awesome," she whispered when he was close enough "like seriously, I never run out of money. I don't even need to do anything and I'm always rich." Shachi's eyes glittered from excitement.

"Turn something into gold now!" Shachi said as Penguin came back with a plate for Emer. Emer thanked Penguin and lifted her fork. She held it in front of Shachi's face and slowly turned into gold.

"Wow! That's so cool Emer-chan!"

Law silently watched as Shachi admired Emer's power. He was like a child sometimes. Law had a feeling Emer would blend in perfectly. They just needed to get rid of those nightmares.

**Sorry it took so long! I got so caught up in another fanfic. I got a full week coming up so I won't be able to write much. Thank you everyone for your reviews! And in case someone hasn't understood yet, Emer's fighting style is like Sanji's. Sorry if I made Emer Mary Sue.**

**Song: Kate Voegele, Hallelujah. **


	3. Awkward call

**Lucky 7**

**I don't own One Piece or Slenderman, but the OC is mine.**

**Reviews:**

**DreamAngel2713 – Thank you~ I'm so glad you liked it ^^ **

**Portgas D. Paula – Poor you… I haven't had a nightmare in a long time. Last time I had one it was so bad I woke up crying… I was already 16 when it happened.**

**XylimLinyx – Yay~ AT least one who won't kill me for being slow~ ;P But wait… That means it'll take long before I can read your stories! NOOOO!**

**Death-Law – Thank you~ I love the song too, that's why I chose it ;P**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat – A father always knows what's best for his little girl! Like my dad! I'm scare like hell of bees, every time I even hear a bee I freeze. Like seriously, I can't move! So my dad always says this: 'Stop being such a pussy!' oh how I love him :')**

**Chapter 3: Awkward call**

The day's had gone by smoothly most of the time for the past few days. Sure there had been that one huge storm and a few seakings. But they survived. The air had gotten colder which meant a winter island was coming up next. Emer didn't really like the cold. Since Ireland was a summer island she had never gotten used to cold weather. While Emer was cursing the cold weather other Heart pirates were cheering and thanking god. Well, Emer couldn't really blame them, after all most of the crew was form North Blue. But the worst part was that since Emer was from a summer island she didn't have a coat. She refused to wear one of the jumpsuits. They might be warm but there was no way in hell she'll wear one! Like seriously, they were so ugly!

Right now Emer was sitting in the mess hall shivering while the men mocked her. Someone had offered to cuddle with her to warm her up. She told him she rather sit naked outside in a snowstorm. He suffered from nosebleed. So the men decided they would make fun of her comment. They kept telling her they would cuddle with her if she didn't take off her clothes and go sit outside.

"Alright, then there isn't much we can do." One of the men said after she flipped him off for trying to get her to take off her clothes. _Oh daddy, if I only had listened to you… _"Cuddle with her men!" the man ordered and every single man in the room -except for Law who was sitting in the corner silently making fun of her- jumped at her. Emer let out a very girly scream and kicked the closest man in the face. But she was only human and had only two legs. Rest of the men came crashing down on her and she ended up under big, heavy, sweaty men.

"Oi, you guys!" Shachi yelled as he, Bepo and Penguin came running into the mess hall only to freeze and stare at the scene in front of them. The crew was lying on top of each other on the floor and the only thing you could see of Emer was her hand sticking out from under the men, clawing the floor.

"EMER-CHAN!" Shachi and Penguin rushed to help the girl while Bepo walked over to Law and sat down next to him. He handed his captain the new wanted posters that just arrived and watched as Law smirk grew.

"My bounty got higher and Emer-ya has one too. "Everyone looked up at their captain. Penguin and Shachi helped Emer, who was dizzy from lack of air, over to Law. Emer looked confused around before speaking.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" she asked with a really confused look on her face. Everything became death silent.

"WE MADE HER LOSE HER MEMORY!" one of the men yelled in panic.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Law yelled back at them.

"WE'RE SORRY CAPTAIN!" Law hit every single man upside the head. Okay, everyone except for Shachi and Penguin. When he was done Emer burst into laughter.

"That was pay back for tackling me!" she laughed. When she was done laughing she calmly sat down while everyone still stared at her. She picked up the wanted posters and read them out loud.

"'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law, bounty 190 000 000 beli." She looked at the next one. "'Golden Feet' Silvers Emer, bounty 79 000 000 beli." Emer smirked. She had gotten a pretty high first bounty. Penguin and Shachi had frozen in place. Emer chuckled. _They must have recognized my family name… _The other men only cheered for her.

_Puru puru puru puru puru…_

Emer picked her baby den den mushi from her pocket. It had an Irish green shell with a golden four leaf clover on it.

"Hello." She answered.

"Emer, you have some explaining to do." The familiar voice of her father spoke from the den den mushi. Emer made a grimace. _Shit… _

"D-daddy! How nice to hear from you again! How have you been?"

"Don't try to change the subject young lady. I happen to open the newspaper today and a bunch of wanted posters fell out," everyone in the room stared and listened as Emer talked with her father, only Law, Shachi and Penguin knowing who he was. "I picked them up out of interest and got a big surprise when my only daughter's face was on one of them. Now at first I was proud that my little girl wanted to be a pirate like her old man. I checked the crew's name, Heart pirates. So I thought that you really did listen to me and join a crew with only females when I read the crew's name," one of her crew mate chuckled "but I checked the captains name and realized it wasn't a woman…"

"Daddy, I can explain…"

"Trafalgar Law. Your captain has a pretty high bounty. Very handsome too…" now it was Law's turn to make a grimace  
"Daddy-"

"How many women are there in your crew Emer?"

"W-well you see, I-I'm the only woman-"

"Has the captain touched you inappropriate?" the men looked at Law who buried his face into his right hands palm.

"Daddy!"

"Since he's a very handsome man he would probably enjoy a pretty woman like yo-"

"DADDY! EVERYONE IN THE FREAKING ROOM CAN HEAR YOU!" Emer was blushing like a mad man and everything fell death quiet for a moment. But then her father started laughing.

"You should have told me sooner," he laughed before he got serious "so has anyone touched you?" Emer was just about to tell him there was nothing to worry about and that the men held their fingers under control when some idiots started yelling.

"Emer we want to cuddle with you!" one yelled.

"Yeah! Your skin is so soft!" another yelled and other started laughing. Law glared at them and they stopped in a split second. Emer looked pale, like she'd just found out she was going to die tomorrow. Well, for Emer it was like she just died. Her father heard the men yell thing like that to her. He was going to kill them. And then lock her into a room so she can never see the sun light again. She slowly turned her head to glare at them men.

Her father didn't say anything for a while, but the snail looked like it was about to jump at them and rip their eyes out. Law glared at the men once more before he whispered _you doomed us all._

"Trafalgar Law, may I have a word with you?" Emer father finally spoke up. Law calmly walked over to Emer and took the den den mushi from her hand.

"Yes?"

"I assume you know who I am."

"I do."

"Please tell me so I'm sure of it."

"'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh, former first mate of the pirate king Gold Roger." Every Heart pirate paled. Emer's father was Silvers Rayleigh? They should have known when she read her name from the wanted poster! How stupid could they be?! They were all going to die!

"That's right. Now I can promise you a slow and painful death for touching my daughter.

"I haven't laid a finger on her."

"And what about your men?"

"They don't touch her either. They just stare at her from the corners of the rooms like the creeps that they are."

"You know Emer," Rayleigh spoke "I should just swim over to the island your heading towards check on you." Law gave her the den den mushi and sat down next to her. "Don't sit next to her." Rayleigh said. Law looked shocked for a moment before he sat down on another chair.

"No daddy you don't need to do that. We'll be on Sabaody soon; I'll come and visit you then." Rayleigh let out a sigh.

"Fine then. Well, at least I got a new picture of you." He laughed. Emer looked over to her wanted poster. The picture was taken when she kicked one of the marines with her foot-turned-into-gold.

"Yeah, say hi to Sakki from me."

"Thanks sweetie." A female voice spoke up.

"You were listening the whole time?!" Emer yelled at her.

"Honey you know I always eavesdrop on your conversations. Especially when it's about these kinds of things. Ray-san really knows how to embarrass you in front of cute boys." Emer blushed even more and hid her face in her hands. _Why, oh why do I know these crazy people?! _

"Bye Daddy, bye Shakki." She could hear them chuckle as she hung up. She let out her breath and looked at the men. Some looked shocked while other were still pale or grinning. "Now, which one of you idiots and to butt into the conversation?" she asked with a dangerous voice.

~O~

_Bang._ "Au…" That is the sound echoing through the submarines halls as Emer walked forward and fell to the floor. It had become colder after they docked at the winter island and she had to borrow a jacket from Law. Now, she was about 165 cm and Law was about 190 cm and it didn't help that he only had jackets that almost reached to his ankles. She kept stumbling over the coat and it was getting really irritating. Oh how she hated tall men…

When she finally after way too many minutes made her way up on deck she just had to stumble right in front of the men. Well, at least they had fun on her behalf. Then sound of heels drew closer to Emer as she lay on the floor till they stopped next to her. Someone took a firm grip of the coat and lifted her up. The familiar chuckle told her who it was. She looked up at Law with a frown on her face.

"Seem to fit you perfectly."

"Stupid too-tall-for-any-good man…" she mumbled and walked forward again. _Bang. _"That's it!" Emer yelled as she once again lay on the floor "Someone carry me! I don't care who does it as long as I don't need to walk in this anymore!" she didn't need to tell them twice as everyone ran towards her yelling they were willing to do it. She felt someone pick her up and hear disappointed voices around her. Law was the last person she thought would carry her, but apparently he was her prince on a white horse.

"You seem surprised Emer-ya." Law chuckled.

"To be honest, you were the man I thought would leave me in the desert with no water."

"Who would you prefer to carry you? Me or one of them?" Law gestured towards the men who were staring in envy at Law.

"Alright, you win."

Law carried Emer bridal style into town, the crew following close behind. Emer was blushing. Her face could be compared with red-haired Shanks hair. That reminded her that she needed to call him, it had been a while since she last hear from him.

Law split the crew into groups. Different groups went to by different supplies and one group went to look for an inn. That left only Law and Emer.

"What are we supposed to do?" Emer questioned.

"We're going to buy you a coat." Was Law answer before he carried her towards the stores. When they finally found one Emer was thrilled to be set down and was able to take off the coat since it was warm inside. As she went through the different coats, the store owner eyed them. She probably knew exactly who they were. Emer took a white coat and showed it to Law and waited for his option. Law looked at the coat for a moment before he nodded, approving the coat. He gave her some money so she could pay for it; she then skipped over to the checkout and got a discount from the terrified looking store owner.

The coat was warm, which Emer was happy for. The white fabric stopped a little under her hips with a belt at her waist so her curves showed.

"What now?" Emer asked as they left the store and walked back out to the cold air.

"We'll walk and look around till the men find an inn" Law answered as he turned to walk away. Emer quietly followed him. "You know Emer-ya, you don't need to follow me."

"Are you telling me you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining." Before Emer knew it she was pushed against a building with a very angry Law looking down at her.

"Do _not _order me around." He growled as he held her against the wall. Emer stared him into his gray eyes. He looked really pissed and Emer could even feel a dangerous aura around him. Well, a more dangerous aura that is.

"Sorry." Slowly Law let go of her and started walking again. Emer watched as Law made his way down the street. Why would he get so angry from such a comment? Emer closed her eyes for a second before she opened them again and followed her captain.

After walking for a while they came across the men that were looking for the inn. They said there was an inn close by where they got rooms. Apparently there was a bar in the inn._ Perfect! _Emer hadn't had as much alcohol in a while as she used to drink. And it was driving her crazy. Emer and Law walked over to the inn. Or it was actually Law who did the walking part. Emer was skipping and telling Law to hurry up. He would glare at her and she would be quick to add a please. She was like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"They have alcohol there!" Law could only raise an eyebrow at her answer. She was clearly an alcoholic. She had even drunk all the beer on the sub. Law had to work and if he wanted to make her take it easier with the drinking. It was really bad for her health, and as the doctor on the ship he had to take responsibility.

"Emer-ya, are you an alcoholic?"

"Pff! No! Now come on! I want some beer!"

"You clearly have a problem."

"I do not!"

"When we first met you, you were drinking. When the other woman-"

"Lissbeth."

"Yes, Lissbeth told you that you could not drink for a week you flipped out. You have drunken all the sake from the sub and now you're after more. I need you to stop drinking so much." Emer looked at him like he just told her he's pregnant.

"Captain Law. One cannot simply take away an Irish drinking habbits."

"I can and I will." Emer stared at him for a moment. Then without any warning she ran towards the inn. Law stared at her as she ran. He was dumbfounded. But then it hit him. "Oh, no you don't." he started running after her. She was fast, really fast. But Law wasn't surprised; after all, she did have powerful kicks.

When Emer found the inn she kicked the door open and ran inside all while yelling to the bartender to give her beer a.s.a.p. The bartender looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Oi! Mister, my beer quickly!" Everyone were staring at her, but she didn't care. She watched as the bartender poured a beer to her. As soon as her was done she snatched it from him and drank like she hadn't had anything to drink for mounts. She was done in seconds.

"Another!" she commanded and the bartender did as told. She barely had the time to get the glass in her hand when another voice spoke up.

"Put the drink down Emer!" Law yelled as he entered the inn. Emer was up from the barstool like a lightning and ran away from her captain as she drank the beer at the same time. Law ran after her around the inn. How she was able to run and drink at the same time, was beyond him. But Law was starting to get pissed and didn't feel like playing this cat and mouse game.

"Room." He mumbled "Shambles." The next thing Emer knew she was standing next to Law with his arm around her waist and her glass hitting the floor, breaking into millions of pieces.

"No…" she whispered and stared sadly at her beer on the floor.

"You're not allowed to drink anymore." Law whispered into her ear.

"You're joking, right?!" Emer asked with wide eyes. Her only response was a glare from the stormy gray eyes. "I see… Forgive me for what will happen next then captain." Law raised an eyebrow. "RAPIST!" she yelled with all her might. Everyone stared at them. Some of the men in the bar got up from their seats, ready to help the damsel in distress. Law glared at them, totally forgetting Emer who managed to slip out of his grip. She sat down at the bar again and ordered a beer like nothing had happened. The bartender was shocked to say the least.

Law growled as the men started to stalk towards him. He was beyond pissed.

"Oi, isn't that 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar law?" someone said. The men stopped walking. The men in the corner of the bar held up a wanted poster, Law's poster. The men slowly backed away and sat back down. Law smirked and walked over to Emer.

"You got some nerve Emer-ya." He growled. Slowly, very slowly, Emer turned to look at her captain. A dark aura surrounded him and the brim of his hat made a shadow over his eyes. Then she just turned back to her beer and continued her drinking. Law was just about to give her a piece of his mind when the door was slammed open.

Emer didn't even bother to look at the person who stepped inside.

"We need rooms to spend the night in!" a man's voice spoke up.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry sir, but t-the inn is f-full." The bartender said with a shaky voice.

"How can you be full?! It's not like a pirate crew is staying here!" a laughed. There was suddenly an awkward silence in the bar. Emer took a sip of her beer quietly as Law stood next to her, hardly paying any attention to the man. "What's this?" the man spoke up again "Trafalgar Law?" Law looked at the man. He was tall and muscular but bald. His black eyes stared straight into Law's soul. "You're bounty is pretty high, 190 000 000 beli. We could use the money right boys?!" the men behind him all cheered. "Are you trying to hit on that girl, pirate? Oi girl! Why don't you go somewhere safe as we get rid of this pirate?!"

Emer turned to look at the man. Was he stupid?

"Why would I?"

"Well, you are a girl and he's a pirate. You wouldn't want him to kill you, now do you?"

"HA! He can try!" Emer laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean Emer-ya?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Law. Not only would you never hurt your crew but I'm too strong for you. Plus, you wouldn't want my dad to come after you." Law could only growl at her. She was _not _stronger than him! But she was right when she said he wouldn't hurt his crew, nor did he want her father to hunt him down.

"Wait! You're on his crew?!"

"Sir, she has a bounty." One of the men behind him pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Sorry, sir. Her name is Silvers Emer, she has a bounty of 79 000 000 beli."

"Silvers?" the man looked confused.

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Emer asked.

"No. Men, kill them so we can collect their bounties!" the men stepped forward and attacked them. Law was quick to use his nodachi to slice the ones that got too close to him. Emer on the other hand… She waited for them to come close enough so she could kick them back again. They would get up and attack again. She went on and on like that till Law snapped at her.

"Would you stop playing around?"

"But captain, they look so helpless like this." Emer giggled. Law sighed and shook his head.

"Just finish them already."

"Aye, aye captain." As soon as one of the men was close again Emer kicked him through the wall. One by one the men were sent flying out of the inn/bar or slashed by Law's nodachi. Not even once did Emer get up from her seat or did Law need to move other than his arm. The only person left was the leader.

"You killed them all!"

"Actually," Emer said "I think the ones I kicked are still breathing."

"Like that would cheer me up!" the man snapped.

"You should be happy bounty hunter-ya. But if you're so devastated I'll help you. Room." Law slashed the air with his sword, chopping the man's body into pieces. The man screamed in horror. "Shambles." The man's body got a new from, and it didn't look comfortable. Emer turned back to her beer and continued her drinking. But she didn't have time to drink much before someone snatched the drink from her. She looked up at her captain who held her beer in his hand.

"We are not done yet Emer-ya."

"Oh, come on Law!"

"No more drinking." Emer was just about to protest when the Heart pirates came in.

"Captain, we have bought all the needed supplies." Penguin said as he walked up to them.

"Good, did you find out how long it takes for the logpose to set?"

"Yes, about three days."

"Good. Now, make sure she" Law pointed at Emer "doesn't drink anything."

"It's rude to point at people." Emer said with a frown. Law left them with a chuckle. _He probably went to his room__. _Emer thought. A smirk spread across her face. _Perfect. _

"One beer please." She ordered.

"O-oi! You wasn't supposed to drink!"

"Why not?"

"Because-"Penguin thought for a moment, he had no idea why she wasn't allowed to drink "because captain said so!"

"But Penguin…" Emer whined and looked at him with puppy eyes "It's not fair if everyone except for me are drinking…" Penguin blushed before he shook his head.

"No! I'm not going against captains orders!"

"I'll give you a kiss on the che-."

"Deal."

Emer giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Penguin blushed as Emer continued her drinking.

"NOT FAIR!" Shachi yelled and ran up to them. "Me too, Emer-chan!"

"Oh, Shachi…" Emer mumbled "Sometimes I wonder if you're perverted or cute…" now Shachi was the one blushing.

"Emer-chan called me cute…"

"Close enough." Emer chuckled.

The Heart pirates continued their drinking. Some played poker while other just enjoyed each other's company. Emer was currently sitting at one of the tables having a drinking contest with a few others. Penguin and Shachi were there, but they passed out a while ago. Emer and some guy called Mark were the only ones left. He looked like he was about to fall from the chair while Emer didn't even feel tipsy. Two more glasses and he was down. Emer stood up and threw her hands up in the air.

"I won!" the men who hadn't passed out cheered for her, but then they suddenly stopped.

"Exactly what did you win, Emer-ya?" a very pissed off Law asked from behind her. She turned to look at him and smile innocently.

"A poker game of course!"

"Then explain the glasses with beer and the passed out men."

"The men were drinking at the same time and passed out." Law alked over to her and took a hold of her arm before dragging her away. He opened his room's door and pushed her inside the room. As he closed the door behind him he glared at her.

"I do not like it when people go against my orders, nor do I like to be lied to." Emer sat there on the floor, looking up at the angry captain.

"Son you're one of those captains…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Over serious. My dad's crew were carefree, you know."

"Did you ever even meet anyone else from the crew except for your father?"

"Well, I met some of them. Shanks for example! I never had the honor to meet Roger…"

"Why not?"

"It's pretty hard to meet someone when you're not born yet, you know. He died before I was born."

"How old are you."

"Captain, you are not supposed to ask women their age. But, I'll forgive you this time. I'm seventeen." Law was silent for a moment. Emer looked like she was about twenty years old. Damn, he had a kid in his crew.

"You're not even old enough for drinking."

"Bitch please, I have been drinking for three years now! My dad was the one who gave me my first beer." She laughed.

"You just gave me another reason to not let you drink."

"But I'm not even tipsy!"

"I don't care. I'm the captain and the doctor. If I tell you to stop, you stop." Law left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Captain! Wasn't this your room?!" Law stopped back in and dragged her to another room. When he left Emer couldn't help but to chuckle.

~O~

"Master! We have located a perfect girl for the sacrifice!" a short man said as he came running into his master's office.

"Tell me about her." He's dark voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. The short man was no exception.

"Well," he started "she is really beautiful. Her short dark hair makes her skin look paler than it is and her golden eyes are hypnotic. She had a good form but is short."

"Where is she right now?"

"In her room at one of the inns."

"Anything else?"

"She's a pirate. And smells like a virgin"

"She sound perfect. Go get her!"

"Yes master." And so the little man disappeared into the thin air.

~O~

Emer was just about to sit down on her bed when she felt someone else in the room. She turned around to see a short man standing in her room. His light brown hair covered his eyes.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" the window was closed and he couldn't have possible came from the door without Emer hearing or seeing him. The man didn't answer her and she was just about to ask him again when he disappeared. Just like that, right in front of her eyes, he disappeared. The next second he was right next to her. But he wasn't on the floor, but in the air. He took a hold of her hair and as he dropped to the floor he dragged her with him. Emer hit her head on the floor with a loud crash. It hurt like hell and she couldn't see straight. _Damn it… I should have taken my haki training more seriously… _Emer could feel blood in the back of her head. The man disappeared again, only to appear above her and crash down on her. Emer was prepared to get hurt and had closed her eyes, but didn't feel anything. She slowly opened them, only to find out she wasn't in the inn anymore. She quickly got up from the floor only to feel dizzy. _Oh yeah… My head injury… _then everything went black.

~O~

"What the fuck was that crash?!" Law growled and got up from his seat. He had barely had the time to sit down in the inns bar and now something was going on. Those crew members that still were awake followed him down the hall and towards Emer's room. He walked in without knocking only to find the room empty. He looked around, but didn't find Emer. But he found something else. The floor had a big crack with blood around it and a piece of paper laid not far from it. Law walked over and picked the paper up.

_I'm sorry to tell you that I have taken the girl and you're not getting her back._

_Please leave the island as soon as possible._

_There is no way to save her, so don't bother to try._

Law stared at the paper. Someone had kidnapped one of his crew members. _No one _steals _anything _from Law. He made his way back to the bar, ignoring his crew's questions. He took a hold of the bartender's shirt and stared him in the eyes.

"Who on this island would have the nerve to steal from me?" he asked with a dark voice.

"I-I-I do n-not understand s-sir."

"One of my crew members was kidnapped. The girl, to be more specific. Now, tell me, who would have the nerve to do that?"

"EEHH! Emer-chan was kidnapped?!" Shachi yelled as he got up from the floor where he had just laid.

"I-I need to know s-something," The bartender spoke "is she a virgin?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" Shachi snapped.

"I do not know," Law answered, ignoring Shachi "what difference would it make?"

"W-well you see, h-her on this island t-there is a g-group of people who k-kidnap virgin girls once every y-year so that t-they can sacrifice them." Law's eyes widen.

"Where can I find them?"

"I-I'm not sure, but s-some people say they hide in the mountains." Law let go of the bartender and walked over to his crew.

"Get up every one!" the passed out men slowly woke and stood up.

"What is it captain?" Penguin asked and held his head.

"We're going on a hunt."

**Omg I'm finally done with the chapter! Thank you for reading my story and a special thank you for all you who have reviewed! **


	4. Swing me!

**Lucky 7**

**I don't own One Piece or Slenderman, but the OC is mine**

**Reviews:**

**Portgas D. Paula – Let's just hope they don't ;)**

**XylimLinyx – Thank you~ Sorry it takes so long with the updates ^^'**

**Death-Law – Haha, you think so? :D I hope you don't think it's weird that she's just seventeen. **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat – Rayleigh can be really scary when he want too O_o But I'm glad you like it ^^**

**Chapter 4: Swing me!**

_Emer looked around. It was dark, the only source of light came from the full moon. A thick fog surrounded her, making her feel uncomfortable. The quiet atmosphere was broken when a female voice started humming in the distance. The voice was familiar, and so was the song. "Mama… Mama!" Emer ran towards the voice. The humming became louder and louder the closer she came. She could see a figure in the fog and hurried over to it. There, on the ground sat none other than her mother. Her long dark hair looked like silk and her green eyes were brighter than ever. "Emer… Where have you been…? I have been waiting for you… Come with me… It's much nicer here…" Emer stopped. Her mother was dead, and had been for a few years now. Emer closed her eyes and then slowly opened them. Her mother's body lay on the ground bloody and dead and beside the body stood the faceless man who haunted her. "No… NO! MAMA!" _

~O~

Emer jerker awake from her nightmare. She felt cold but was sweating. As she looked around she realized she wasn't in her room in the sub nor in the inn. The room she found herself in was unfamiliar to her. The walls, floor and sealing were made of stone like it was an underground cell. The door was metal and there were no windows, which made the room dark. There was a lamp in the sealing, but the light was bad.

Emer was handcuffed behind her back, but her legs were free. Bad mistake from the kidnapper. So, Emer got up on her feet and tried to walk up to the door. The keyword; _tried. _She did get up on her feet but couldn't walk forward. The chain from the handcuffs were stuck in the wall, preventing Emer from getting to the door. She sighed. _I have to get out of here… _

Emer turned around –or around as well as she could- and kicked the stone wall. It cracked, but just a little. She kicked again and again and again. But the wall didn't break.

"What the hell…?" Emer got tired way to fast and her kicks felt powerless. She sat down again and took a few deep breaths.

"_Now, now miss. That's not how a lady should behave…" _a voice spoke up. Emer looked around confused, not understanding where the voice was coming from. _"It's useless to try and get away. I gave you a special drug to weaken you."_

"How are you?" Emer asked with a bored voice. She needed to stay calm and not show this man weakness. The man chuckled.

"_My name is Dex, but everyone calls me master." _

"Alright, _Dex, _what am I doing here?"

"_You're going to be sacrificed, but before that, I need some answers on my questions."_

"Shoot."

"_Name."_

"Silvers Emer."

"_Age."_

"Seventeen."

"_Really?" _

"Yes, is that a problem?" Emer asked with a sweet smile.

"_Not at all miss Silvers. Are you a virgin?"_

"None of your business."

"_I need to know that for the sacrifice. Nikere says you smell like one, but I need to be sure."_

"Oh, you mean that little guy who kidnapped me? Wait, he can smell stuff like that? What is he?"

"_Just answer the question."_

"Yes, I am. Happy now mister Dex?"

"_You do realize you just help me come one step closer to sacrificing you."_

"Yes."

"_Aren't you scared?"_

"Why should I be? It's not like you're going to succeed." She chuckled.

"_We'll see. Now sleep well."_

"What do you mean by that?" just as Emer asked her question, gas started filling the room. She started feeling sleepy and found it hard to stay awake. "Oh, you bastard…" was the last thing Emer said before she passed out.

~O~

"Captain, what if she isn't here at the mountains?" Shachi asked.

"Then we need to look somewhere else." Law answered, pointing out the obvious. The Heart pirates had been walking for a while now, but the mountain was really big. They didn't even know where the "front door" was. _If _there was one. As they walked along the mountain side the only thing they found was the mountain wall. Everyone were tired and dragging their feet along the ground. The sun had set a long ago and it was dark. The only source of light came from the moon. Law was just about to tell everyone to go back to the inn and that they'll continue searching in the morning when something moved in the bushes. Everyone stopped and looked around. Law drew his sword, ready to attack.

What he didn't expect was for a short man to appear right before him; out of nowhere.

"I told you to leave." The short man spoke.

"I don't take orders from anyone," Law said "so you're the one who kidnapped my crewmember. Where is she?"

"She's getting ready for the sacrifice. I was surprised that she gave us the information we needed."

"I'm going straight to the point," Law started with a dangerous voice "Give back my crewmember."

"I can't do that sir."

"Listen. If you don't give her back we have to take her by force,"

"You won't succeed."

"Let me finish," Law growled, he didn't like to be cut off "or we could leave her and let her father come after you."

"But captain," Penguin spoke up "that would mean he would come after us too."

"Hmm… you're right, I can't take that risk."

"Do you think some girl's father could kill us? We aren't weak, and not scared of a father whose daughter was just killed."

"Oh believe me, you should fear her father…" Shachi said with a scared voice.

"Enough!" the short man spoke "I can't let you pass."

~O~

Meanwhile:

Emer had decided she didn't like this place. Not only do they drug you here but they also move you when you sleep and start changing your clothes. Emer had woke up after being drugged only to be in another room and have other women changing her clothes. She had been pissed too say the least.

They had dressed her into a white dress. It was a corset around her upper body; successfully pushing her breast up and making sure that she had a hard time to breathe. The silky dress reached to her ankles; showing the white high heels she had to wear.

"Why do I have to wear these clothes for a sacrifice? And where are my own clothes and shoes?" Emer really didn't like the idea of someone taking her shoes.

"So you don't know the details of the sacrifice?" one of the women asked as she tried to fix the longer straws of Emer's hair into something nice.

"No, I only know some idiot wants to try and sacrifice me."

"Well," the woman started "You are being sacrificed to this island's God so you can become his new bride."

"So that's why the dress is white." Emer pointed out the obvious.

"Yes. We are preparing you for your wedding."

"What if I'm lesbian?" Emer asked with a straight face. The woman stopped playing with the hair for a moment and looked uncomfortable. Emer looked over the woman's body with her eyes, making the woman take a step back. _Oh yes, I'm going to make you uncomfortable for taking my shoes. _

"Well," the woman started with a shaky voice "I'm sure the God of this Island won't mind…"

"How do we know you're not lying and you're not really lesbian? How do we know you're not just trying to get out of here?" another one of the woman in the room spoke up. Emer stared at her blankly before she got up from the chair she was sitting in and stalked over to the other woman. The woman didn't dare to move due to the look in Emer's eyes; telling her to stay still.

"What's your name?" Emer asked when she was really close to the woman.

"S-Susan." She answered with a shaky voice.

"Well Susan," Emer said before she put her right hand behind Susan's head till it was lost somewhere in her long blond hair, and pulled her down to her eye level "why don't we test my theory out?" Emer whispered into her ear before she kissed her passionately. Susan had frozen for a moment before she started blushing. Emer let her left hand move along her body before stopping at her hip.

The other women in the room were gasping at the scene before them. Emer could swear she heard a camera snap a photo, but it could have been her imagination. Susan was out of breath and panting while her eyes were half way open. Emer slowly pulled away and stared Susan in the eyes. She chuckled before she turned around and sat back down in her chair. Everyone in the room were in shock to say the least. Was it really okay to sacrifice a wife to the god who was interested in women?

"I not trying to get away," Emer started "but that won't change the fact that I'm not interested in men." Emer chuckled "I would love to see you people try to kill me."

~O~

About an hour later it was time for the sacrifice. The women were still unsure about everything after the incident earlier that night. But they didn't dare to tell master Dex. Who knew what he would do if he found out.

The sacrifice was being held in the middle of the mountain. Not many knew, but the mountain was really like a bowl. In the middle of the mountain was the sacrifice altar, right under the shy. Rest of the mountain was like a labyrinth with a few rooms here and there; just to make it impossible for the chosen sacrifice to run away.

The moon was high in the sky, its light giving the surrounding a creepy atmosphere. The altar was high with steep stairs. It was built in the middle of the 'holy space' as the women called it.

It was cold due to the island being a winter island and Emer was not allowed to wear a coat. Surprisingly there was no snow in the holy space.

As Emer entered the holy space drums started to play. It made her feel like a queen, to be honest. Well, if she didn't count the two men who walked with her holding the chains to her handcuffs that were placed back on when the women were done with her.

Emer walked with her head held high. Her walk was elegant even with her hands cuffed behind her back. She even smile, which surprised everyone.

The stairs to the altar was harder to walk. Not only were they steep, but Emer's extremely high heels made it difficult too. But she managed to get up without falling.

The drums stopped playing and it became death silent. Emer calmly looked around her, she had a pretty good view from the altar.

"We are here today," the man standing next to her on the altar spoke loudly "to sacrifice this virgin woman to the holy god of Kazara Island! She is to become the new wife to the holy God! We hope you, the holy God, will accept her! Now let the sacrifice start!"

"I'M TELLING YOU IF THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT PLACE I'LL KILL YOU FOR REAL!" a voice yelled. Emer recognized it as Shachi's voice, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE, I PROMISE!" a panicked voice yelled back. Just as Emer started to wonder where the voices were coming from the Heart pirates came walking through the main entrance to the holy space. Law walked in the front, the rest of the crew followed him. Shachi was carrying something that looked like a- Served head? Yes, he was carrying a served head. Now that Emer looked closely, the head belonged to the man who kidnapped her.

"I'm never going into labyrinths again… Ever!" Penguin complained before he looked up on the altar. "Look, it's Emer-chan!" he said and pointed towards her, making Shachi stop fighting with the head.

"Emer-chan! You look so beautiful!" Shachi yelled. The other pirates agreed, making Law roll his eyes.

"Oh, you guys came to watch me being sacrificed?! How nice of you!" Emer yelled in glee. "I hope you brought my coat, I'm freezing to death here!"

"No, we're here to save you!" Shachi yelled back.

"That's nice to but you didn't need to! I have everything under control!"

"You do realize you're the one who's handcuffed and about to be killed…" the man next to her pointed out.

"Yep." She smiled up at him. The man could only shake his head.

"Let her go and nobody dies!" Law spoke up.

"We cannot do that! She has been chosen to be sacrificed!" the man picked up an ax that stood next to him before swinging it towards Emer's neck.

"Emer-chan!" every pirate yelled, except for Law who had noticed the smile on her face. The ax made contact with Emer's neck, but didn't sink in. She had turned her neck into gold just in time.

"What?! B-but the chuffs are seastone!"

"Who said I was a devil fruit user?" Emer chuckled before she kicked the man off the altar. "Susan!" the woman looked up and blushed "Give me the key!"

Susan had been the one who had put the handcuffs back on Emer, so she had the key. Emer had even seen her put it in her pocket. Susan looked around her; she looked scared.

"Susan, unlock me!" Emer ordered as the men started fight. Pirates vs kidnappers, interesting fight indeed. "I won't let that bastard Dex hurt you!" Susan looked at Emer with hope and tears in her blue eyes. What had that man done to scare these people so much? "Trust me!" suddenly Susan started running towards the altar. The other women tried to stop her, but failed. She ran through the battle field till she reached to altar. She quickly climbed up to where Emer was standing and unlocked the cuffs. Just as the cuffs fell to the ground a voice spoke up.

"What do you think you're doing, Susan?" a dark voice asked. Emer recognized it as Dex, and now for the first time she could see him too. He was tall and muscular. He had short black hair and a scar over his lips. He's red eyes stared straight into Emer's soul. He didn't wear a shirt so everyone could see the tattoos that covered his body. He stood on the other side of the holy space and everyone were staring at him. The pirates stared just because he seemed to be strong and he was the enemy. While everyone else stared with fear in their eyes.

"Tell him, Susan. Tell him why I'm not suitable for the sacrifice." Emer whispered to Susan. Not only couldn't she wait to see Dex face, but the Heart pirate's faces would be priceless.

"S-she's not suitable as the sacrifice!" Susan yelled. Dex raised an eyebrow.

"Why not, Susan?" she swallowed and seemed to tremble.

"B-because," she took a deep breath "because she's not in to men!" it became death silent.

"EEEHHH?!" every man screamed except for Law and Bepo. Even Dex screamed.

"Susan, could you go get my clothes and shoes?" Emer whispered. She might have stood a little too close since she could see Shachi getting a nosebleed. Or then it was just the thought of Emer being lesbian that gave it to him. Susan nodded and started running. Dex took out his gun and pointed it towards Susan as she ran towards the main entrance.

"Rankyaku!" Emer kicked the air sending a sharp compressed air blade towards Dex. He had the time to duck and Susan disappeared into the labyrinth. The fight between the pirates and kidnappers continued as Emer walked down from the altar and Dex walked towards her.

"You have mastered Rokushiki technique." Dex pointed out when he was a few meters away from Emer.

"Yes, I mastered it about one and a half year ago. My dad trained me none stop when he visited and made sure that I trained even if he wasn't there."

"So you can use all six techniques; Kami-e, Geppo, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru and Tekkai."

"You forgot one…"

"What do you mean?"

"Rokuogan. Only those who has truly mastered the Rokushiki technique can use it."

"I have never hear of it!" Dex said as if it would change the fact that it did exist.

"Why don't I show it to you?"

Emer placed bout of her hands in front of her, directed towards Dex. She took a deep breath and focused. "Rokuogan!" and with those words a shock wave was sent towards Dex. He flew back till he hit the wall. Dust covered the area and the sound of stone falling to the ground echoed around them. Everyoe had stopped to watch what happened.

"Impressing Emer-ya." Law spoke as he walked towards her.

"Thank you captain. Oh Bepo," Bepo who walked after his captain looked at her "Borrow me your fur! I'm freezing!"

"I can't do that!" Bepo yelled.

"Fine then, I'll just freeze to death…" Emer frowned. Just as Emer said those words Dex stood up.

"I think I might have taken this too lightly…" he said and walked out of the dust.

"He seems kind of tough…" Emer commented as she glared at Dex.

"What do you say if I'll help you with this one?" Law asked.

"I have a feeling of that it doesn't matter what I say, you'll still butt in."

"How did you know?" Law chuckled as he took a fighting stance. Emer chuckled.

"Mind if I start?" she asked.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out Emer-ya."

"Soru!" Emer disappeared only to appear again next to Dex. She was in midair and about to give him a hard kick in the face when he grabbed her leg like it was nothing. _Oh shit… _was the only thing Emer had time to think before he swung her towards the ground "Tekkai!" she hit the ground, making it crack under her.

"Smart move," Dex said "But you can't move while you use Tekkai, am I right?" he was about to shoot her with his gun when a blue circle surrounded them.

"Room." Law mumbled "Shambles." Emer appeared next to him. "Nice try Emer-ya."

"Like you could do better." Emer commented earning a glare "Borrow your sword."

"Do not order me around."

"Can you please borrow me your sword?" Emer asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"I just need a new style to my dress." Law unsealed his nodachi and handed it to Emer. She took the sword and cut the side of the dress, reviling her right leg.

"Emer-chan!" Shachi and Penguin yelled from across the battle field with hearts in their eyes. However, Emer ignored them and gave the sword back to Law.

"Great plan, that'll distract him." Law chuckled.

"Very funny captain."

"Did you forget about me?" Dex voice spoke up. Just as Law and Emer turned to look at him he tackled Law, sending him flying into the mountain wall. Emer took the chance to attack the man again. She turned her leg into gold and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back but didn't seem to get any other damage.

"Tough guy, huh?" Emer chuckled "Geppo!" in no time Emer was up in the air; it might have been a bad choice since there were men under her and she was wearing a dress.

"Emer-chan!" Shachi and Penguin yelled again, blood running down their noses. Yep, definitely a bad choice. She turned her leg into gold and as she fell down she kicked him with all her might. But he once again was able to just take a hold of her leg like it was nothing.

"Oh, I get it now… Busoshoku Haki." Emer said before she was thrown at the ground again. She landed on her back a few meters away.

"Are you alright, Emer-ya?" Law who walked up next to her asked

"I'm fine," she got up "he can use Haki."

"Haki?"

"No time to explain, just be really careful." Law nodded.

"Room." He mumbled as the blue circle was created around them. "One question before we start Emer-ya." Emer looked up at him "Do you know how to use this Haki?"

"I only know how to use one, but I haven't mastered it yet so it doesn't always work."

"And what would that be?"

"Kenbunshoku Haki. To predict the opponent's attack." Law raised an eyebrow at this.

"Alright, now let's kick his ass. Do you think you can distract him?"

"Of course I can." But just as she said those words a rope flew from behind her and span around her waist. She barely had time to look up at Law with shocked eyes before she was pulled back. She landed in another man's arms and as she looked up she was met by an ugly smirking face.

"Why don't we let them have a fair fight?" the man holding her asked. Emer made a disgusted face and stomped on his foot with her heel. The man jumped back with a scream. He looked up at her with rage written on his face. The rope that once was around Emer's waist was now in his hand. He threw the rope towards her but she had time to jump out of the way. What she didn't expect was for more ropes to come flying towards her. One of the ropes successfully span around her body. Her arms were under the ropes that was tightly around her.

"Care for a little spin, darling?" the man asked before he pulled the ropes making her spin as the ropes around her disappeared. Emer was just about to fall from dizziness when someone caught her. She looked up at the person and saw it was Shachi. Their pose might have looked a little weird. It looked like a dance pose if anything; Shachi holding on to Emer while she leaned back.

Emer was just about to thank him when someone was about to attack him from behind.

"Shachi, swing me," Shachi looked confused "Just do a dance move where you swing me so I can kick that guy!" she quickly yelled, making Shachi get hearts in his eyes. He took a firm hold of her waist and swung around. Just in the last second Emer kicked the man in the face with her high heel, making him fly across the battle field with blood running down his face. More and more people started attacking them so they continued their little 'dance'.

A really tall man came running towards them. He looked really strong, so Emer would have to give his face a now look to bring him down.

"Shachi help me up." He took a hold of Emer's hip –and seemed a little too happy about it- and threw her up. She took a hold of his head and as she stood on her hands and balanced on his head she turned her leg into gold. "Lucky 7 shot!" the man flew back and hit the mountain wall. Emer let herself drop to the ground.

"Miss!" a feminine voice yelled. Emer looked over to where the voice came from and saw Susan standing on the other side of the holy space. Emer started to run towards her and kicked anyone who came in the way. As soon as she reached Susan she took her shoes from her. She quickly change the shoes and thanked her.

Emer looked over the battle field. Law was struggling with defeating Dex. Law had several cuts and seemed pretty beaten, so Emer thought she'll distract him like she was asked to do. She picked up one of the white high heels and threw it towards Dex. As the shoe hit him in the face, making his head turn, Law took the chance to take him down.

"Room." As the blue circle was created he slashed the air with his sword, successfully cutting Dex into pieces "Shambles." The pieces of the man's body attached to other pieces creating a new form. Not only did Dex look ridicules but he was also helpless. Everyone had stopped to look at him. It was quiet for a moment before someone started cheering. But it wasn't any of the Heart pirates. Soon everyone ever cheering, except for the pirates that were utterly confused.

Emer stood, like everyone one else from the Heart pirates, and looked confused around. Not only that, but she was out of breath and the corset was making it hard to breath, successfully making her dizzy.

"Miss Emer!" Susan yelled and ran over to her "Thank you so much, you saved us all!" she yelled in glee as she hugged her. To Susan it might have seemed like an innocent hug. The men around saw this as two lesbians hugging. But for Emer it was like the little air in her lungs were squeezed out and she felt even dizzier.

"S-Susan…" she said weakly, not even sure if the other woman heard "I… can't … breathe…" and so everything went black for Emer.

"Miss Emer!" Susan yelled in panic as the girl in her arms fainted. Susan carefully laid her on the cold ground as the men kept yelling about Emer being a pervert. "S-she's not breathing!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the woman on the ground. At first everyone thought she had a heart attack due to the fact that she was just pressed to another woman's breast, but then Law rushed over to her.

"It's the corset." He stated.

"Emer-chan!" the Heart pirates started to panic. Here they thought she was being a pervert when in truth a piece of clothing was squeezing her to death.

"Bepo, come here!" Law yelled and ignored the other men. Bepo was the best one to help in this situation since he didn't find human females attractive. "Hold her like this." Law told him as he held her in a sitting position with her back against him. As soon as Bepo had a hold of her Law took hold of the corset from behind and ripped it. It wasn't much, just enough to make it easier to breath. As soon as the ripping fabric noise echoed every man looked towards them with much interest.

"Lay her back on the ground." Law ordered and Bepo did as told. Law checked her breathing but nothing happened. "Damn it, I need to perform CPR."

"I can do it captain!" Shachi and Penguin yelled. Law ignored them and started pumping her chest. After thirty pumps Law tilted Emer's head back and pinched her nose. As soon as Law sealed his lips with hers a cry escaped from Shachi and Penguin.

"This isn't fair…" Shachi cried depressed.

"I know dude… It could have been one of us doing that to her…" said Penguin as he sat next to his friend just as depressed.

Law watched as Emer's chest fell and sealed their lips again. Just as he pulled away and watched her chest again he could see her start to breath by her own. She was still unconscious but at least she was breathing.

_Puru puru puru puru…_

The ringing made everyone look around confused. Susan picked out the green den den mushi from Emer's pants that she was still holding.

_Puru puru puru puru…_

"Umm… I'm I supposed to answer to this?" she asked and held out the den den mushi so Law could see it.

"Give it to me." Law said and Susan was fast to hand it over. Honestly, Law didn't want to answer. He was scared it might be _the _father. But then again, what would happen to him if it was Emer's father and he didn't pick it up?

"Hello." Law answered.

"Which one of you perverts was it?" the voice of Rayleigh spoke up from the den den mushi.

"What do you mean Mister Silvers?" Law asked, he was confused to say the least.

"My father senses were tingling. So who touched her?" Law didn't know how to respond to that. Did the first mate of the Pirate King seriously just say his _father senses were tingling? _

"Well, you see-" Law started but was cut off by Emer who woke up.

"Dear lord I can breathe again…" Emer said before she looked down on her dress. "Okay, who of you perverts ripped my dress open?!" she yelled towards the Heart pirates. They started shaking their heads and tried to show her to shut up.

"What was that about your dress Emer?" Emer froze when she heard her father's voice. _I have the worst timing ever… _

"D-daddy! Why are you calling?"

"Someone was trying to steal your virginity, so I had to call and make sure that didn't happen."

Silence. Absolute silence. Not only that, but Emer _and_ Law were blushing. Yes, Trafalgar Law was _blushing_.

"Daddy…" Emer started "Just, don't. No one was trying to steal my virginity."

"Well, at least I had time to stop it,"

"Daddy-"

"I wouldn't want my seventeen year old girl to get pregnant."

"YOU'RE SEVENTEEN?!" everyone yelled, except for Law and Bepo.

"CAPTAIN! YOU KISSED A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD!" Shachi and Penguin yelled. Law gave them a glare and that was when they remembered the den den mushi. Emer blushed even more and turned to look at her captain.

"So, Trafalgar Law" Rayleigh spoke up "you're the one who made my father senses tingle." Emer looked confused at the den den mushi. _Father senses? Really? _

"I gave her CPR." Law calmly answered.

"We'll be talking about _that_ when you arrive at Sabaody Archipelago. Emer, when you dock here you'll come straight to Shakky's bar."

"Yes daddy." Emer quickly answered "Now, bye bye!" she snatched the den den mushi from Law and ended the call. She took a deep breath before she turned to look at Law "You're in deep shit."

Law could only raise an eyebrow. Sure he know that if you messed with a woman their father would come after you. But her father was Silvers Rayleigh. God knows what he'll do to Law for ripping open her dress, touching her chest and 'kissing' her. Not to mention he let her be kidnapped and almost sacrificed. But then again, he did save her life. Somehow, Law felt like he didn't want to know what he'll do to him.

"Now," Emer said and stood up while holding the dress in place "Where can I change clothes?"

"I'll take you to a room where you can change," Susan spoke up "just don't do what you did last time." She said with a blush on her face.

"What does she mean by that?" Penguin asked.

"It means," Emer said as she started walking after Susan who had started walking towards the main entrance "that I'm straight and get more action with women than you do." The Heart pirate's jaws dropped "Plus, it proves I'm great at lying." Emer laughed and disappeared through the door.

"Pen," Shachi started "do you know what just happened?"

"What?"

"She just said we have a chance!"

Law could only sighed as he watched Shachi and Penguin celebrated. They sure were stupid sometimes.

**I know, it's a weird ending to a chapter ^^" But hope you liked it and please review! **

**I have posted a picture of Emer on so feel free to go and check it out. You can find it with my user name, nixdex. I thought I'd post it since her hair style is hard to describe (it's the same as mine :P lol)**


	5. Dreams and perverts

**Lucky 7**

**Reviews:**

**Portgas D. Paula – omg O_o your dad sounds so cool! My dad would just embarrass me just like he did with my sister… oh, I was embarrass for her just by watching from afar… You think Emer is awesome, omg~**

**XylimLinyx – That doesn't make me happy at all you bastard~ 3 get out of here, your compliments aren't making me dance of happiness~ *happy dance* I was first a little unsure about the lesbian thing but then I realized who awesome the Heart pirates reaction would be and couldn't help myself. Btw, love your stories~ ;)**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat – Yes, father senses. Every father has them! ;)**

**Cookie – no spoilers my dear ;) You'll have to read to find out ;P**

**Death-Law – You people are so weird! Calling me funny and shit. *small pause so I can try and look serious till I burst with heart in my eyes* KYAA~ Let me love you~ Thank you~**

**Vegetable of Darkness – You think so Sensei~? *sparkly eyes* **

**Thank you all who have read, reviewed, favorite or/and followed! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Vegetable of Darkness for your help! You gave me some really good things for the nightmares! I dedicate this chapter for you! **

**Sorry for the late update .**

**Chapter 5: Dreams and perverts**

After the Heart pirates won against Dex the whole island was celebrating. The islanders offered to give anything the pirates needed for free since they saved them. Turns out Dex had spread fear all over the island, especially the young women. Law wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass, even if they already had gotten the needed supplies. It wouldn't hurt to have some more in case of emergency.

The islanders and pirates were celebrating together. Music played all around them as people drank and danced. Alcohol was given out for everyone for free. _For free. _So that meant Emer was on a hunt with Law hot on her tail. She had already gotten a few drinks, but Law had always been there and made sure she couldn't have even one sip. That bastard.

Emer was currently standing in the shadow of a building watching everyone drink. Her eyes were carefully calculating she chances of getting a beer before Law got to her.

"What are you doing Emer-chan?" Shachi's voice spoke up from her right. Emer turned to look at him. He looked like he was really drunk since he couldn't even stand straight. Lucky bastard.

"Shhh! He might hear you…" Emer said as she put her hand over his mouth and looked over to where Law was standing. Shachi looked utterly confused. "Law won't let me drink." She quickly explained and took her hand away from Shachi's mouth so she could cross her arms before she continued looking at Law.

"Weeeell… You are only seventeen…"

"But Shachi…" Emer looked up at him with puppy eyes "It's not fair…" the now blushing Shachi was speechless. Was it wrong from him to think erotic things about her right now? It probably was. He was just about to speak up when Emer beat him to it. "Now, now is the perfect time." And just as Shachi was about to ask what she was talking about she ran off.

Emer's plan was flawless. As soon as Law was out of her line of sight she would dash to get a beer. She would snatch the beer from the man handing them out and jump on to the table. From there on she would use geppo to get onto the roof of one of the buildings and then ran and jump from building to building as fast as she could while she drank her beer. It was an amazing skill to drink beer from such a big glass and run at the same time. Amazing, but pointless.

Emer ran across the street towards the man giving out beer to people. She took a quick look to her right where Law stood. She was busted. Her dear captain was glaring at her with rage written all over his face.

"Penguin! Don't let her get to the beer!" Law yelled. In no time Penguin was blocking her way to the sweet, sweet beer. _I hope to God it works now… _She concentrated on Penguin who was standing in her way. _Ha! Planning on just grabbing me? Too bad for you. Since now I know your exact move. _Emer smirked as she reached Penguin. He tried to get a hold of her when she slipped between his legs. He was standing in a fighting stance which meant Emer could easily glide along the ground and pop up behind him.

As soon as she was behind him she smoothly got up and continued running towards the beer. Penguin who was confused of what just happened quickly recovered from his shock and turned to run after her.

Law cursed out loud as he watched Emer slip between Penguin's legs and continue her run towards the beer. He couldn't use his devil fruit power since his room wasn't big enough to reach her. All he could do was to start running after her, just like Penguin.

Emer ran as fast as she could towards her price. Law would probably make her pay for drinking when he specifically told her not to. But it was totally worth it!

The man giving out beer was just about to hand over a glass to a young man when Emer jumped between them and snatched the glass from his hands. _YES! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT BITCHES! _She jumped up on the table and used geppo to get to the roof of a building. From there on, Emer ran while she drank her beer.

Law saw Emer jump up on the building and continued her escape. Penguin stopped and cursed when he couldn't follow her up. Law quickly caught up to Penguin and used his Devil fruit to get the up on the roof. There was no way Law would let her live this down. He would make her scrub the deck with a toothbrush. And when she was done he would make her scrub rest of the sub. Yes, that sounded good. And she wouldn't be allowed to eat till she was done. Then he might use her as a test subject to his experiments. _And after all the hard work and the test, she'll become my sex slave. Wait, what?_ _I did not just think that! _Law growled. _She's also going to be punished for making me think like that…_

Emer couldn't be happier. She had finally gotten her beer. The night had been long and she really needed it. First she was kidnapped, then almost sacrificed and when they finally left the mountains everyone started throwing a big party and she wasn't allowed to drink. How cruel was that?!

She know Law and Penguin were running after her. Oh how glad she was the roofs were flat. It made running and drinking easier and she really didn't feel like falling. The buildings on the island were all really high. A normal house was three stories high. Let's just say the fall would be fun but the landing would hurt like hell.

Emer jumped from building to building with the two men hot on her tail. Drinking made her slower but she was faster than them. But then lady luck decided it would be fun to put her through hell. Emer came to a stop when the building ended. There was nowhere to go except for jumping down, and Emer would have none of that. Of course she could use geppo, but if she did she became slower and they would catch up to her. No matter what she did she would only make things worse. So, being the good girl she was she decided to end the game. She waited for the two men to catch up. Her beer was long gone and now she only had an empty glass in her hand.

When the men caught up to Emer who was standing on the end of the building's roof Law was furious. No, that was an underestimation, he was beyond furious! Not only did she go against his order but she even had the nerve to run away like it was some game! Law glared daggers at her as he walked over to her. When he was really close he stopped and whispered.

"You better have a good reason for what you just did."

"I do."

"The start explaining."

"The temptation was too big." She said with a serious face.

"You're not even old enough to drink."

"Since when has a pirates ever obeyed the law?"

"I told you not to drink." She did have a point with the law thing. But her captain and doctor had specifically told her not to drink.

"I know that." That was the last drop. Law's face darkened as he used the end of his nodachi to hit her in the head, making her fall unconscious.

"You may go back to the party, Penguin." Law spoke calmly as he picked Emer up bridal style and started walking off towards the sub.

~O~

As Emer slowly started to wake up she felt a throbbing pain in her head. She groaned and sat up so she could look around. _Why do I keep passing out? _She thought as she realized she was in her room at the sub. What she didn't understand was why she was there when they were not supposed to leave the island till the log pose set in about two to three days. She was just about to get up from the bed when the door opened and the captain of the ship walked in, his stormy gray eyes glared at her.

"I see you're awake, Emer-ya."

"Yes, and I guess you're the one to thank for the pain I feel in my head."

"Yes."

"Well, thanks."

"It was my pleasure. Now, about your punishment."

"You're going to make me die a slow and painful death, aren't you?"

"I was actually thinking of doing so at first, but changed my mind." Emer let out her breath she didn't know she was holding, but then Law continued "Instead I'm going to make you clean the whole sub with a toothbrush, you're not allowed to eat till you're done, then I'll use you to experiment on and when I had my fun you're becoming my s-" Law stopped himself before he ended his sentence. He was _not _going to say that!

"Become what?"

"Nothing. You'll start scrubbing the sub tomorrow."

"Aww, come one captain… That's not fair…"

"I'm a pirate, I don't play fair. Plus, as you said, I'm the captain and you went against my orders."

"Pirates are allowed to play dirty you say." An evil smirk crawled up on her face "Fine then. You make me scrub the sub with a toothbrush and I'll call my dad and tell him you're abusing me."

"You wouldn't…" Law growled as he glared at her. Now _this _was dirty! Law had two options. One; let her walk off like nothing happened. Two; Make her do as he told her and take the chance to get killed in the most painful way there is by her father. Somehow the first option seemed more appealing than the second. But if he chose the first one he's pride would take faithful damage.

"Do you want to risk it?" Emer chuckled causing Law to growl once more.

"Do remember Emer-ya that I'm the captain."

"I do. But captain, _you _need to remember that I'm a _woman _you can't make me do things like that."

"Was that an order Emer-ya?" Law asked with a dangerous tone, making Emer realize she just ordered him around.

"No, no, no, not at all! I just simply asked you to be kind enough to do so!"

"And why would you not be able to clean? Isn't that the woman's job?"

"But my nails will be ruined." Emer answered with big puppy eyes while she held her index finger in her lips so she would seem innocent. _Why is she making a face like that? _Law thought as a battle was going on inside him. There was no way Trafalgar Law was going to suffer from nosebleed!

"Captain? Is that blood running down your nose?" _Damn! _Emer was smirking as she watched Law quickly wipe away the drop of blood that had escaped him.

"I walked into the wall earlier." Law tried to explain. He did not want to seem like an old pervert. She was seventeen for Roger's sake!

"Captain you pervert!" Emer burst into laughter. A vein popped on Law's forehead. This girl really knew how to get under his skin.

Law slammed his hand to the wall next to Emer's head. Emer who still sat on the bed froze on the spot. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Law's face. She might have pushed her luck a little too far. The brim of Law's hat made a shadow fall over his eyes and a dark aura surrounded him. He looked scary, really scary…

"If I were you I would start to think about what I say and do, Emer-ya." Law started with a low voice as he drew his face closer to her so he then could whisper "Since I might soon forget the fact that your father is 'The Dark King' and just cut you open and see what makes you tick till I then leave you to bleed to death." Emer didn't know if she should blush or be scared. So she decided to do both. What could she say? He's words were really scary, not to mention his tone. And he was really close. Emer could feel his breath against her skin which made her blush. Damn that over sexy doctor!

Law backed off and walked to the door. Before he left he turned around and gave her one last warning look.

"Does this mean I don't have to scrub the sub?" Emer asked herself after he left. Sometimes he was too unclear about stuff. Emer sighed and hugged her pillow. "I'm not scrubbing the sub, he can do it himself." She thought back to when he had threatened her. His face had been so close while his hot breath ghosted on her skin. She buried her face into the pillow before he growled and lay back down on the bed. _What's happening to me?_

~O~

_The woods were dark and a chilly wind played with Emer's hair, making the longer straws of hair dance around her face. The leafs on the trees rustled and the grass around her swayed like the oceans waves. But there was something that caught Emer's eye. She slowly started walking forward. The dead leafs made a rustling noise under she shoes, making it seem like it echoed throughout the woods. As she drew closer to her destination she could clearly see what it was. A note. The note wasn't swaying like the grass and leafs. It was as still as death itself. Stopping right in front of it Emer read the text out loud. "Behind you." As those words left her lips the wind stopped dead in track. The woods seemed darker, and deader. A cold darkness emerged from behind Emer and she couldn't help but shiver out of fear. She didn't dare to turn around, fearing whom she would find there. _

_A pale hand came in her line of vision, the long nails started stroking her face lightly. Emer was taking shaky breaths while she waited for him to rip her face open. Slowly, agonizing slowly, the nails started digging into her cheek. But she refused to scream. Tears ran down her face as the pain became worse by every passing second. Suddenly a horrible pain spread through her back as a nail from the other hand dug into her flesh, till the tip of the nail came out through her stomach. That's when she screamed bloody murder._

~O~

Emer shot up to sitting position as she woke up screaming. One of her hands touched her face while the other checked her back. Her breathing was uneven and her heart beat fast. As soon as she was sure nothing was wrong with her body she buried her face into her palms and sobbed quietly.

The door to her room opened and the clicking sound of shoes against the floor drew nearer.

"Are you alright, Emer-ya?" the voice of her captain spoke up. She slowly nodded, she was used to the nightmares by now but it still hurt and scared her. Emer felt the weight shift on the bed and realized Law had sat down.

Emer jumped a little as she felt Law take a hold of her hands before pulling them away from her face. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wore a concern expression on his face and something Emer wouldn't put a finger on.

Emer didn't even notice she was staring till Law sighed and pulled her into a hug. Yes, _Trafalgar Law_ just _hugged _her. It took Emer a moment to register what happened, but when she finally did understand the situation she started sobbing again and clenched his hoodie in her hands when she had carefully wrapped them around him.

Minutes passed till Emer's sobs finally quieted down. That was when they realized how awkward their position was. Law sat on the edge of the bed turned towards Emer, holding her against his chest with his arms around her waist. Emer sat with her left leg in between Law's legs while her right leg was on his left side. Her arms were around his neck and her face buried in his chest.

"Thank you." Emer whispered with a weak voice. She was tired even if she recently woke up. _Ugh, crying takes so much energy…_ she started drifting into sleep faster than usual while she listened to Law's even breathing and heartbeat.

What was Law supposed to do now? Emer had fallen asleep practically in his lap. Slowly he lifted one of his hands to stroke her dark hair. _Why am I doing this? _Law stopped stroking her hair and sighed. _I should get some sleep while I can…_

~O~

~Emer~

_It was warm and a light breeze made the tall grass and flowers around Emer sway. The blue open sea glittered under the sun as Emer sat in the grass on top of the small hill and looked over the ocean. The white summer dress she wore was light and ended at her knees. The grass tickled her bare feet which brought a small smile on her lips._

"_Emer!" a female voice called out from behind her. As Emer turned around she found her parents standing a few meters away from her. They were both smiling and her father's arm was around her mother's waist. Emer got up from the grass and ran over to them so she could hug them both. "Go now Emer, they're waiting." Her mother spoke as she stroked her hair. She was just about to ask whom she talked about when someone's voice spoke up._

"_Oi! Are you coming Emer-chan?!" as Emer turned around she saw the Heart pirates not far from them. Shachi was the one who had been yelling and now he, along with Bepo and Penguin, were waving at her. Everyone were there, even Law. He wore his usual smirk but his eyes seemed kinder. She was just about to run over to them when someone grabbed her hand. She looked back at her father who had a serious look on his face._

"_Remember Emer, no touchy things." Emer could only smile and promise her father nothing would happen before she ran off to her friends. _

_Shachi and Penguin was just about to hug her when her father yelled "To touchy!" they quickly backed off before mumbling a welcome back as they bowed. She smiled warmly at them before she turned to look at her captain. He smiled a real smile at her before he walked over. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her._

"_I said no touchy!" Rayleigh yelled and was about to run over if it wasn't for Emer's mother stopping him while she laughed her melodic laughter. _

~O~

Emer slowly opened her eyes. The first thought that entered her mind was the fact that she had a _normal _dream. Not a nightmare. There hadn't been a night she didn't have a nightmare after the incident with Slenderman. The second was that in the said dream Law had kissed her, it was just a dream but a kiss was still a kiss. And then she realized she was sleeping with Law. Her face was still buried in his hoodie but now she was laying on her side while Law had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Not only that, but her leg was over Law's waist. She was in too much shock and was blushing like the virgin she was, to move a muscle. There was something that made her really uncomfortable.

~O~

~Law~

_Law looked over the ocean as it glittered under the setting sun. It was really beautiful, the sun gave the water a reddish color but it still sparkled. _

"_Law!" a voice yelled from behind him. As she turned to see who it was his eyes met with the most beautiful sight to see. Emer's happy eyes stared up at him with joy and excitement. She wore nothing but a night sky blue bikini, and Law had to admit he didn't mind it at all. "Come on Law, the water is warm! Let's go swimming!" she said with joy in her voice. _

"_You do know I'm a devil fruit user, which means I can't swim."_

"_Then why are you wearing swimming shorts?" As Law looked down he realized he indeed was wearing swimming shorts. They were black with the Heart pirates jolly roger in yellow on them and they ended at his knees. "Come on now!" Emer started pulling him towards the water. As they started entering the sea Law was about to tell her he wouldn't go swimming when he noticed the water didn't make him lose his energy. _

"_Strange…"_

"_Hurry up Law!" Emer laughed. Law didn't even care that she gave him an order. She looked so happy and full of spirit. He actually let her pull him out to deeper waters and Law was really surprised he knew how to stay afloat. _

"_It's nice, isn't it?"_

"_What?" Law asked as he snapped out of his thinking._

"_The water." Emer chuckled._

"_Oh, yes."_

_Emer swam closer to him till her face was mere centimeters away from Law's. She let her arms slip around his neck and her legs to intentionally brush against his. It was harder to stay afloat like this, but Law still managed. A smirk danced across Emer's face as she pushed herself closer._

"_Emer-ya, what are yo-"_

"_Shhh…. Captain, don't talk now."_

_She kissed his cheek lightly and then started working her way along his jawline, and Law would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. Her lips mover from his chin to softly kiss his lips._

~O~

Law opened his eyes. What the fuck had he just dreamt about? He looked down at Emer who was laying close to him. She was awake and blushing.

"You're awake?" it wasn't supposed to sound like a question but Law was still tired.

"Yes," Emer answered unsure "I have been awake for about three minutes now." It was true, she had been counting the seconds.

"Then why are you still in bed?"

"Well, firstly, you're holding me pretty tight. Secondly, I didn't want to wake you. Thirdly, I had a normal dream for the first time in years so I'm still in shock. And lastly, I pretty much froze when I realized there is _something _poking me in a very private place."

Now it was Law's time to freeze. _No! I did not fucking get a hard on from a dream about a seventeen year old!_ But no matter how hard Law tried to deny it, it didn't change the fact that his pants were too tight.

"Well this is awkward." Law mumbled.

"Yes it is." Emer agreed. No one of them dared to move. Law was just about to ask if they should get up when the worst thing to ever happen in a situation like this happened.

_Puru puru puru puru…_

"Well fuck…" Emer said. They both knew exactly who it was. Slowly Emer snaked her way out of Law's grip and stood up. She took the den den mushi from her pocket and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello."

"_Emer, which one of them was it?" _Rayleigh spoke up.

"What do you mean Daddy?"

"_The pervert who tried to rape you just now." _Emer would have faceplamed if she hadn't been busy blushing.

"D-daddy, no one tried to r-rape me!"

"_Don't try to lie to me Emer, you know I-"_

"_Ray-san! Stop bothering her!" _Shakki's voice spoke up in the background _"She's young and can interact with boys!"_

"_But Shakki…"_

"_No Ray-san! Give me the den den mushi. Emer?"_

"Yes, Shakki?"

"_Don't get pregnant."_

"SHAKKI!" Emer and Rayleigh yelled before the call ended. Emer was sitting on her knees on the floor next to the bed with her blushing face hidden in her hands. _Why Shakki, why…? _

"Blushing, Emer-ya?" Law's amused voice whispered in her ear. When did he get so close?

"No!" Emer squeaked, making Law chuckle. He got up and walked towards the door, ruffling Emer's hair as he walked pass her. As soon as Emer heard the door close she looked up.

She still had a bright blush across her face. _What's happening to me…? Why does he make me feel so weird…? _She shook her head and stood up. She grabbed some fresh clothes and headed towards the closest bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt like heaven against her skin. She took the time to think back to her dream. Why didn't she have a nightmare? And why did she dream about Law? Emer softly put her fingers against her lips and closed her eyes. As she let out a deep sigh she let her hand drop. _Why am I thinking so much about this? It was only a dream… A dream, not a nightmare… _She couldn't help but smile.

When Emer was done with the shower she turned it off and stepped out. She took a fresh towel but didn't have time to wrap it around her when the bathroom door flew open and Penguin ran inside. He stopped dead in track when he saw the newest crewmembers bare back.

Emer never liked it when people saw her back. In fact, it made her feel disgust with herself. She quickly wrapped the towel around her before she glared at Penguin.

"You saw it…" her voice was like ice.

~O~

Now, when Penguin thought he'll just take a quick piss in the submarine's bathroom before he headed back to town he hadn't expected to find a naked Emer there. Not that he complained or anything, it was just a surprise for him. He only saw her back, but it was still like looking at a Goddess. It might have sounded really perverted to say it like that since Emer was only seventeen, but what can he say?

Penguin was so busy admiring her body that it took him a long time to notice the scars on her back. Just as soon as he noticed them Emer wrapped the towel around her. She gave him a glare that promised pain before she growled "You saw it…" with a voice that made Penguin's blood freeze. Well, it wasn't frozen for long since the next thing Penguin knew he was laying on the floor suffering from blood loss.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" Penguin was fast to get up on his feet and leave the room. But lady luck seemed to hate Emer today since as soon as Penguin flew out Shachi's voice spoke up.

"Penguin, what are you-" Shachi stopped as he looked in to the bathroom and saw Emer in a very small towel. It didn't take long before he suffered from the same fate as his friend.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!" Emer screamed as she threw the closest bottle of shampoo at them.

~O~

Law was trying to read a book in peace. Keyword; trying. He couldn't get his mind off this morning and his dream. Staring down on his book while his dream played over and over in his head was what he had been doing since he left Emer's room. Law was just about to throw the book at the wall for his behavior when he heard someone scream something. He couldn't make out the words but it did sound like Emer.

He carefully put the book down on his desk and got up. He had no idea where the scream came from so all he could do was leave his office and start walking around.

He didn't need to walk far till he found Penguin bleeding on the floor and a shampoo bottle flew out of the bathroom as Emer screamed at Shachi who stood at the door. Oh, how Law wished he had thought about his actions.

Law walked up to Shachi and pulled him back.

"C-captain!" Shachi yelled surprised as blood ran down from his nose.

"Shachi, what are you doi-" Law never finished his sentence as he looked inside the bathroom and saw Emer in nothing but a small towel. Her skin that was visible was still wet, giving it a glow. The next thing Law knew he was wiping away the blood running down his nose. _This can't be happening… I'm becoming as perverted as my crewmembers… _

Emer seemed to blush even more than she already was. She started walking towards them before she stopped and slammed the door closed. When Law was done whipping away his blood he turned to his two crewmembers with a serious look on his face.

"We are to never talk about this incident. Understood?" This hurt Law's pride and he did not want to be reminded of the day he joined the pervert club. Shachi and Penguin nodded. Law turned to leave and could hear Penguin speak to Shachi before he turned left in the corridor.

"I saw her naked you know." A small cry left Shachi's lips about it being unfair.

**Done! Again, really sorry for the late update! But I hope you liked the chapter and please review! ^^ **

**Again! Some of the credit of the nightmares goes to Vegetables of Darkness! **


	6. Captain Hentai and a white lie

**Lucky 7**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Reviews:**

**Portgas D. Paula – Yeah, I can only image how horrible it would be. Sweaty, stinky men running around thinking perverted things about my wonderful body… AHEM! No they wouldn't. **

**Death-Law – I'm actually a part of a pervert club. The members are: me and one of my friends. We sit in school and talk about weird perverted things while my two other close friends sit there and look at us like we just said we kicked a baby chinchilla. **

**XylimLinyx – I actually think it's kind of creepy I made him able to know what's happening to her xD**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat – Yes! Now there is no more 'pervert duo' Shachi and Penguin. Now there is 'pervert trio' Shachi, Penguin and Law! Yaaaaay~**

**Vegetable of Darkness – Cheesecake day? GENIUS! *^* yes, I'll ask you again if there is something that I need help with! ;)**

**DreamAngel2713 – Thank you for reading~ I love your story 'Year of the Dragon'~ I'm glad I could make you laugh :D *joins your noodle dance***

**TexasBean – Well~ You're lucky since Slenderman is going to start appearing soon~ yes, soon~ I listened to the Lucky 7 song and kind of liked it :D**

**I-Write-Terrible-Stories - *super dramatic happy tears* m-m-my crossover is a-a-a-amazing? *happy dance* Senpai loves my story~! (~^.^)~**

**Chapter 6: Captain Hentai and a white lie**

Emer was angry. No, angry was the wrong word to describe how she felt. She was going crazy. Every time Shachi or Penguin saw her they would blush and sometimes even get a nosebleed. Especially Penguin. Not only that, but when she had gotten back to her room after the bathroom incident three days ago her father had called. He had been freaking out and called her thirty times while she was dealing with the pervert trio. The conversation with her father had been long and awkward. After a really long talk Emer hand successfully made him promise not to rip the Heart pirates skin off before cutting them to pieces and feeding them to the World Nobles. Yes, he had actually threatened to do so. Then she locked her den den mushi away so she wouldn't need to deal with him any more.

And the list of Emer's misfortune doesn't end there. Ever since the bathroom incident Law had been avoiding her. He hadn't even come to the mess hall to eat at the same time as her. Emer didn't know if she should be happy or offended. She didn't really want to see him but it did feel weird that he was avoiding her. Ever since they left the island there had been a weird tension in the sub. Or that's what Emer thought at least.

So by now you think it couldn't get worse, right? Wrong! Life sure was unfair since it indeed got worse. Emer's nightmares were back. After that one night she actually had a normal dream she thought she might have gotten free from them, but no! Next time she went to bed they were back! In fact, it seemed like they we're becoming worse. She had been able to wake up without screaming but had then ended up crying quietly not to wake anyone up.

Currently Emer was walking towards the mess hall. She had already missed dinner due to her sitting depressed in her room while she tried to figure out why she had had a normal dream a few days ago, but she hoped that the cook had saved at least something for her. The Heart pirates were really greedy when it came to food. They would eat more than they could manage. And they eat like pigs.

She was really tired, which made her mind foggy. She could probably walk into a wall and not notice anything! But she wouldn't do it, since that would be embarrassing. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings since suddenly she hears someone calling her.

"Emer!" she turned to look at Bepo's black eyes that were staring at her with worry. As she looked around she realized she was already in the mess hall where Bepo, Law, Penguin and Shachi were eating.

"Huh," Emer started as she stared into the wall "I got here faster than I thought I would."

"Emer-chan? Are you alright? The bags under your eyes could be compared with captains." Law glared at Penguin for the comment.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Hentai* King!" Emer hissed at Penguin who jumped before he quickly bowed and apologized.

"Have you been sleeping at all, Emer-ya?" Law asked calmly.

"In fact, yes I have Captain Hentai," Law frowned at the nickname "for about five minutes every night so I can have a nightmare and then wake up and cry rest of the night." As Emer talked her voice grew lower and darker while a shadow crept over her face.

"Emer-ya, why haven't you said anything?"

"Weeeeell, you have been hiding in your room for the past few days. And there is no way I'll ever be able to have a serious conversation with Hentai King and Bug Hentai."

"Why am I a bug?!" Shachi cried.

"Because you look like one." Emer growled. Yes, she gets a little moody when she's tired. What? You think she's scary now? Just wait till she's on her period.

"Scary!" Shachi hid behind Bepo who only looked confused. Pff, humans. He would never understand them! Law sighed before he got up from his seat.

"Come with me."

"But I just got here!" Emer yelled over dramatically "I'm hungry! Can't I eat first?!"

"It was an order, Emer-ya." Law growled as he glared at her.

"Jesus fucking Crist! What's up with you and your orders?!" Emer yelled and she threw her hands in the air when she started walking following him out of the mess hall. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were left behind looking at the moody Emer as she left with the captain.

"Wow, dude," Shachi started "that was scary…"

"Yeah, I never want to see that side of her again… Women sure can be scary…" Bepo looked up with big eyes.

"Female bears?"

"NO!"

"I'm sorry…"

"So weak!"

~O~

Emer wasn't paying attention where Law was taking her. All she did was follow, too tired to ask questions. She was too lost in her foggy mind to realize they had come to the end of the hall and Law turned down another hall. Emer walked straight into the wall and fell down on her back. All she could do was stare up at the sealing with big eyes and blink. Law's head popped into her vision. His eyebrows were raised as he looked down at her. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"Emer-ya," Law started "I sleep very little, but I still don't walk into walls."

"I bet that wall wasn't there a few seconds ago." Law chuckled before he kneeled down and lifted Emer up from the floor. "O-oi! What are you doing?!" Law didn't answer as he threw her over his shoulder and continued walking. "I can walk on my own!"

"You just proved you can't."

"It's not my fault the walls on this sub can teleport!"

"You really do need to sleep…" Law mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Just calm down."

"How can I calm down when a pervert is carrying me and has a good view of my ass?!"

"Don't call me that…" Law growled.

_What crawled up your ass and died? _Emer thought. She didn't dare to say it out loud, the tone of his voice had been really scary. Emer was just about to fall asleep when Law walked inside a room and threw her on the bed. Again, Emer stared with wide eyes at the sealing. When she had come over her shock she sat up and looked around.

She was in a big bedroom. The bed she was sitting on was king sized with black and yellow cover. A big book shelf covered on of the walls and a desk with a chair in front of it was on the other side of the room. There were two doors in the room, one with lead to the hall they just came from and the other most likely to a bathroom. _Holy fucking shit… Don't say this room is Law's bedroom… _

"Umm…What room is this?"

"My bedroom." _Well fuck… _

"Why am I in your bedroom?"

"You're going to sleep here."

"Why?" Emer was starting to sound like a child whose mother just said she can't have any candy.

"You said you didn't have a nightmare that time we slept together,"

"Pervert."

"Not like that! Now let me finish. The reason for you not having a nightmare might be because you were sleeping next to someone. So, why not try out the theory? What do you have to lose?"

"My virginity." Law stared blankly at her.

"How the fuck would you lose your virginity by sleeping next to someone?"

"Who knows, maybe you'll rape me in my sleep." A vein popped on Law's forehead.

"I'm _not _going to rape you in your sleep."

"That's exactly what a rapist would say."

Without any warning Law lifted Emer up from the bed as he moved the covers and laid her back down.

"Oi, what are yo-" Emer didn't need to finish her sentence as Law got on the bed and threw the cover over them. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her to hold her down on the bed and cuddled close to her with her back against his chest. _What's going on?! Why is he cuddling me?! AND WHEN THE FUCK DID HE HAVE TIME TO TAKE OFF HIS SHOES AND HAT?! _Emer snapped out of her thoughts when Law chuckled.

"You're blushing." Law said, making his breath ghost in Emer's dark hair.

"OF COURSE! YOU'RE SHIRTLESS AND CUDDIL- WAIT! WHEN DID YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF?!" _seriously! When did he take it off?! _

"My devil fruit is really handy in these kind of situations."

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert. I'm helping you, remember?"

"This is mental rape! I'll never recover from this!"

"Shhhh…" Law shushed her. His voice was quiet and his lips brushed against her ear. "You're so noisy… You were supposed to sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep with you here?!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it a few days ago." Law chuckled. Emer took one of the many pillows and hit Law in the face with it as good as she managed while being trapped in his arms. What she didn't expect was for Law to climb on top of her and look down at her while she lay helpless on her back. He seemed angry, but his mask had a small crack that showed amusement. Emer couldn't help but to blush. Who wouldn't? She was pinned down on a king sized bed by a hot pirate captain, for fucks sake!

"That wasn't very nice, Emer-ya." Law chuckled as a smirk found its way to his lips.

"You deserved it, jerk." Emer said with an angry tone "And weren't I supposed to sleep?"

"That's what I've been telling you the whole time."

"Right now I would gladly sleep, but I can't do that due to the fact that you're keeping me awake."

"Well then," Law started as he laid his head on Emer's breast. ONE HER FUCKING BREAST! "Let's sleep." Emer was blushing till she had created a new kind of red.

"PERVERT!" she would have slapped him if he hadn't had the time to take hold of her hands. He looked up from his 'pillow' making Emer blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Sleep Emer-ya…" Law had to admit he was really tired. He didn't even have the energy to think about what her father might think of this. Emer seemed to relax under him which made him smirk. _She's going to be so mad at me…_ Slowly they started falling asleep in a very embarrassing position.

~O~

~Law~

_Law opened his eyes when he heard a noise. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was disturbing his sleep. He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his quarters in the sub. The room was bright, the sun shining in from the big windows that looked like a glass wall. He was lying on a king sized bed with silky white sheets. _

_Law stopped looking around when he heard the noise again. He could now clearly make out what the noise was; sobbing. As he got up from the bed he realized one of the windows was actually a door. But it wasn't closed completely. Law slowly walked to the door and let it slide open. On the sandy beach sat none other than Emer, hugging her knees and sobbing. She wasn't wearing anything except for a bed cover to hide her private parts. Her back was exposed to Law, showing the big scars running along her back. Slowly, so not to scare her, he walked up to her and kneeled next to her. _

"_Emer-ya…" she looked up from her knees and stared at him with teary eyes which gave a spark to the golden color. _

"_Law…" she said with a weak voice._

"_Why are you crying?" Law asked. Emer stared at him for a moment before she hugged him and nuzzled her face into his chest. _

"_It hurts…" she whispered. _

"_What hurts?"_

"_My back…" Law wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He let his hand run along one of the scars making Emer stiffed, preparing for pain. But then something incredible happened. _

_Where Law's hand had touched there was no more scars. His eyes widen as he let his hand run along one of the other scars, seeing how it disappeared right in front of his eyes. _

"_Law," Emer's voice whispered "thank you." _

"_For what?"_

"_You healed my scars." Emer laughed and looked up at him from her spot in his lap. "You saved me." Law didn't have time to ask what she meant since Emer reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck so she then could kiss his lips lightly. He looked down at her surprised. She looked up at him, smiling. Even her eyes seemed to smile up at him. She kissed him again, but this time more hungrily._

"_Emer-ya…" Law said as he ended the kiss. Emer looked at him confused as Law swallowed thickly "Are you wearing _anything _under that?" she looked down at her own body that was covered with the bedcover. _

"_Nope." She laughed when she looked back up at Law, a bright smile decorating her face. Law had to fight back a serious nosebleed. She was sitting in his lap while wearing _nothing _but a _bedcover.

"_E-Emer-ya… I think you should get up now."_

"_Why? Are you shy, Law?" Emer teased._

"_No, but you're _seventeen._" Emer's face got a new expression; sad._

"_Why should that matter?"_

"_You're still a kid." Anger seemed to flash in her eyes and the next thing Law knew he was lying on his back in the sand with Emer saddling him. She leaned in till her face was close to his and whispered._

"_I'll prove you wrong…"_

~O~

Law's eyelids shot open. There was no way in hell he was going to dream about having sex with a seventeen year old! No to mention she was a part of his crew, he couldn't think like that about his crewmember.

He still had his head on Emer's breasts. She was now sleeping peacefully. _Well, I'm not using those as pillows anymore… _He rolled over so he was lying next to her instead. Deciding he wouldn't get any more sleep he got up and walked to his bathroom to take a shower.

A cold shower was exactly what he needed, it helped him get his mind of his dream. But when he walked back into the bedroom-now fully dressed- Emer was suffering from a nightmare.

She was tossing and turning in his bed while whispering something. Law hurried to her side and started stroking her hair.

"Please… Stop… Help me… Law…!" she was breathing heavily as tears ran down her face. Then suddenly, she took a deep breath and started to calm down. After a while she was sleeping peacefully again as she curled up as a ball against Law.

~O~

~Emer~

_It was so calm. Emer really liked it like this. Law was sitting on the sofa while Emer was lying with her head on his lap. No words were spoken as Law stroked her hair and studied her face while Emer stared right back. She had no idea how long they just stared at each other, but it felt like hours until Law started to get up._

"_Where are you going?" Emer asked as Law walked towards one of the doors in the house they were in. Law stopped and looked over his shoulder before he left the house without a word. Just as Law closed the door behind him Emer got up and ran over to it. But when she tried to open it, it was locked from the outside. _

_She tried to open it. She kicked the door, pulled it, and pushed it. But it didn't open. She was just about to give up and sit down on the floor when she could feel a strange aura behind her. But when she turned around there was nothing there. _

_Emer started walking around the house, wanting to find the source to the chilling aura. The house seemed darker and colder than what it was just a few seconds ago. Emer didn't like the feeling she had, there was something dangerous in here, something that wanted to hurt her. But still, she wanted to know what it was. _

_She walked up to a door, she had no idea what was behind it since it was the first time she ever been in this house. Slowly she pushed it open and looked inside. Nothing. The room was empty, there wasn't even any furniture._

"_Law…?" She walked into the room to get a better look when she heard the door close behind her. _

_She turned to look and came face to face with her nightmare; Slenderman. He leaned over her and stretched his arm out to take a hold of her neck. Emer struggled, his touch burned her neck and her head felt like it was going to explode. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she was lifter up in the air by the faceless man. _

"_Please… Stop…" Emer begged but Slenderman only tightened his death grip around her neck. "Help me…" tears started to escape her eyes "Law…"_

_The surrounding started to turn black and Emer wanted to scream, but no sound came out. But suddenly the grip around her neck disappeared and she fell to the floor. She took deep breaths before she looked around. At the door stood none other than Law, holding his nodachi, blood dripping from the blade. He looked angry, the brim of his hat making a shadow over his eyes. After standing at the door for a moment he dropped his sword and walked over to Emer who was still lying on the floor, too scared to move. Law kneeled down next to her and stroke her cheek before he hugged her. It took a while for Emer to hug him back, but when she did, she decided to not let him go. _

~O~

Law had noticed something really important about Emer while she was sleeping. She was extremely clinging! Like for right now, she was hugging the devil out of him while she was in her little dream land and Law suffered from insomnia. Not that Law really complained. After all it had been his idea to try this out, plus he somehow found it hard to be upset when her body was pressed against his. And here he still thought he wasn't becoming a part of the pervert club…

Currently Law was lying on his back with Emer on top of him. Kind of like how they started the sleepover party only the other way around. How Emer got up there was actually a really funny story. You see, Law lifted her up on his chest. She had been snuggling against him so he thought… Well, he didn't really think.

But then again, it would be really funny seeing her reaction when he tells her she climbed up there in her sleep. It might be a lie, but just a white on. Oh how Law regretted putting a shirt on after the shower. She would probably blush even more if he didn't wear one!

Speaking of her reaction, Emer was starting to wake up. After opening her eyes fully she blinked a few times. Then she blushed. She quickly sat up so she was saddling him.

"How the fuck did I get on top of you?!" she really didn't realize how wrong their position looked like, did she?

"Well, you see Emer-ya, during our beauty sleep I had rolled over so I was lying next to you. And then I woke up to when you were climbing on top of me while moaning my name. And I got to say, it sounded really… erotic…" Emer blushed even more as she looked down at the now smirking Law.

"No I didn't! You're lying!" she started getting off of him when he grabbed her thigh, holding her in place. "Let go!"

"Is that an order?"

"N-no?"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that that sounded like a question. Now, tell me about your dream."

Emer looked away to avoid eye contact. She couldn't tell him her dream since Law had been it! It would be too embarrassing to tell him! But Law, as always, wouldn't let anything pass. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now! He took a hold of her chin with one hand while the other stayed on her thigh and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"I knew you were a pervert!"

"Don't call me that. Now, did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes!"

"But only during the time I was in the shower."

"What?"

"You didn't have a nightmare when I was here but when I went to the shower and came back you were having one. But as soon as I was back here with you it stopped."

"So," Emer started calmly, too calmly "you went to take a shower while I was here…" Law lifted a curious eyebrow before a smirk found its way to his face

"Yes I did, is there a problem?" a dark shadow crept onto Emer's face.

"YOU LEFT ME HERE TO TAKE A FREAKING SHOWER WHEN IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO TRY THIS SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED THING!" Emer yelled as she hit Law on his chest. Law was speechless for a moment. But then an evil thought popped up in his mind.

"Did you want to sleep with me that bad Emer-ya?" he asked with a smirk. Emer stopped abusing his chest and stared at him.

"NO! That's not what I meant!" but Law wouldn't listen. He was going to play with this.

"If you wanted to sleep with me that bad you should have told me," Law purred as he rolled over, making Emer let out a squeak "I would have gladly have you here with me." Law finished with a chuckle.

"You're even more of a pervert in the morning! Now let me go Captain Hentai!"

"But didn't you just say you didn't like it when we're apart?" he asked with a smug voice.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"It sounded like you did." Law leaned in so his face was really close to Emer's making her stop her complaining and struggling. _Interesting reaction… I should start experimenting more on her… _Law was just about say something when the door flew open.

"CAPTA-" Shachi stopped and stared at the scene before him. Law, his captain, was lying on top of Emer, the only woman onboard the ship. Not only that, but they were in bed, their hairs were messy and Emer was blushing like crazy while Law glared at him.

"Yes Shachi?" Law growled making Shachi freeze out of fear.

"Oh y-yeah! A s-seaking!" with a frown on is face Law got up and walked out of the room towards the deck, leaving a blushing Emer and confused Shachi behind.

"So…" Shachi started before a smirk grew on his face "When's the wedding?"

"NOT FUNNY!" Emer yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

~O~

~At Sabaody Archipelago~

"Why isn't she answering?!" Rayleigh yelled as he glared at the den den mushi. He had been trying to call Emer since yesterday evening, but she never answered. The whole night he had a feeling of her virginity being in danger, and he didn't like it. "The Heart pirates must have locked her up and touched her… They might rape her any second!"

"Calm down Ray-san," Shakky spoke calmly as she smoked her cigarette behind the bar counter. "Those pirates wouldn't dare to even think about doing that. But she's a teenager, there would be nothing wrong if there was some flirting."

"There would be everything wrong if there was flirting! She's seventeen! She's my baby girl!"

"She's not a child anymore Ray-san, she needs her freedom so she can explore the world."

"But-"

"No, Ray-san. Stop trying to call her, she's probably embarrassed every time you call."

"Fine, I'll go to the casino instead…"

**End of chapter 6! Sorry for the late update I have just been really lazy lately ^^" plus, I haven't planned a plot for this story since I'm an idiot and just write what pops up in my head while I write… BUT! I was thinking of making the chapters shorter so I would be able to update faster. I want you, my dear reader to tell me what you think of my idea. So, do you want shorter chapters with faster updates or longer chapters with slower updates?**

**Thank you for reading and please review! ^^ I love reviews! They are what keeps me going! **

***Hentai – Japanese for pervert**


	7. Meet Shakky!

**Lucky 7**

**Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorite this story! I'll be making the chapters a little bit shorter so I can update faster. The reviews I get gives me a kick in the ass so if I write longer chapters I get lazy. But please enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 7: Meet Shakky! **

Emer was really happy. For four nights now Emer has been sleeping next to Law and she hadn't had a nightmare even once. Or, well, except for the first time when Law decided to take a shower in the middle of the night. That asshole.

It was nice having normal dreams, even if they were about Law it was better than Slenderman. _Anything _was better than Slenderman. Damn she could dream about Shachi dancing in a bikini and it would still be better!

She felt better than she had in years! Not only was she able to sleep without nightmares but they were getting closer to Sabaody Archipelago. She would soon be able to see her father and Shakky again. But there was a little bad thing about it too. Her father would be furious. She had locked the den den mushi in her closet surrounded by clothes so she wouldn't be able to hear it. She knew what her father wanted to say, and she didn't want to hear it. He needed to understand that the men on this ship were not planning on raping her. At least most of them didn't.

Currently Emer was lying on the deck, using Bepo as her personal pillow. Law didn't like sharing so Emer took the chance to use Bepo as a pillow when Law wasn't around, since as soon as he showed up she had to give her throne to him. The polar bear pillow was sleeping soundly as Emer looked over the ocean. The blue water glittered under the sun and a few fished jumped up from the water now and then.

Emer was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. It was so quiet and calm. But she must have really angered some kind of God at some point during her short life. She could hear whispers from the other side of the deck.

"That totally not fair…" Penguin whispered.

"I know… Why does Bepo get all the ladies? He's a freaking polar bear!" Shachi whispered back. Emer let a deep sigh out.

"You know I can hear you, right?" the two men let out feminine screams, making Emer chuckle.

"Y-you were listening?" Shachi asked.

"No, it's just hard to ignore you when you're talking about me when we're the only ones on the deck." Emer said as she turned around so she was hanging over Bepo's belly and looking at the two men. "Are you two seriously going to be jealous of a polar bear?"

"T-that's not it!" Shachi defended.

"Yeah! We were just worried over you," Penguin continued "you see, normally captain doesn't like when other people use Bepo as a pillow."

"Oh, so what's captain tight pants going to do about it?"

"How about I slice you into pieces and throw you in the ocean?" Law's voice spoke up from her right. Without making any fast movements Emer turned to look at him. He was giving her a death glare, not that it was something new for her, but it was still scary. _Now Emer, be brave… Don't let him hurt your pride more that he already has! _

"I have you know that that would be really rude." _Nice one Emer, nice one… _Law walked over to her and picked her up. Emer let out a small squeak before Law walked a few meters and dropped her on the deck. As soon as he had taken over her throne he spoke again.

"I don't like the nicknames you make up for me. You have to call me captain like everybody else."

"I did call you captain. Captain tight pants."

"Not funny Emer-ya…" Law growled as a vein popped on his forehead.

"I think it was damn funny!" Law was just about to snap at her when Shachi spoke up.

"Wow! Is that Sabaody Archipelago?!" Emer looked over to where Shachi was standing, and indeed, she could see the last island before the New World. Not only that but the Red Line was standing tall and proud behind the island. The popping of bubbles could be heard all the way to the submarine if you listened closely. The sight was breath taking, no matter how many times Emer saw the Sabaody it always amazed her.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Penguin yelled as he stared at the island. "But where are we going to dock?"

"I would suggest to dock in the lawless area at grove one to twenty-nine." The men stared at Emer for a moment. Then Penguin spoke up again.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes, my father lives here. Don't you remember the awkward talk on the den den mushi with him?"

"Oh yeah, that time when he called captain handsome!" Shachi chuckled at the memory. Law could only growl and glare subordinate.

"Yes, that time." Emer growled "Anyway, Shakky's bar is at grove thirteen and that's where we have to go and have a talk with my father. And before you cut me off captain," Emer held up a hand towards Law who was just about to speak "yes, we _have _to go there. If he finds out we're on Sabaody and didn't go there he would kill us all. And believe me, he will find out."

"Is that the only place for pirates to dock?" Law asked.

"No, we can dock anywhere we want. But the marine base is at grove sixty to sixty-nine. It would be safest to dock in the lawless area but then again the bounty hunters are all there and there is a change that someone tries to take something from the sub."

"Then we'll just have some men stay behind to guard the sub while the others get supplies."

"May I ask you something Emer-chan?" Penguin spoke up.

"Go ahead."

"Why is the log pose not pointing at the island but showing us we have to go under water?"

"That's because it's pointing towards Fishman Island. Sabaody doesn't have any magnetic pull since it's just a forest."

"Wait," Shachi yelled "did you say Fishman Island as in a place full of mermaids?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what that mean Pen?!" Penguin stared at his friend, obviously not understanding. "Mermaids! They're the most beautiful creatures in the sea! Plus, they only wear shells to cover their boobs!" as Shachi and Penguin celebrated with blood running down their noses Emer moved to sit next to Bepo's head. The said polar bear had just woken up due to the yelling but didn't make a move to get up since his captain was using him as a pillow.

Law watched as Emer played with the fur on Bepo's head while she muttered something about perverted men with a smile on her lips. _Wonder what it would feel like to have her slim fingers play with my hair… No, I'm not going to think like that! _Law turned to look at the blue sky instead. He was _not_ going to start thinking like a perverted old man.

"Captain?" _oh God, why does it sound so good when she uses my title…?_

"What is it Emer-ya?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Over what?"

"My father." Law looked back at Emer only to see she was death serious. But there was even concern in her golden eyes. He only smirked and chuckled before he went back to looking at the sky.

Emer sighed. Of course he wouldn't tell her if he was worried or not. He's pride wouldn't let him do something like that! She looked over the ocean as they drew closer and closer to Sabaody.

~O~

Law decided they would dock at grove twenty-nine since it was still in the lawless area but also closer to the tourist area. After they had docked safely the crew was divided in four groups. One groupe stayed guarding the ship, the other group went to get supplies while Law, Emer, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin started heading for Shakky's bar.

Shachi and Penguin were like children. Every time they came close enough a bubble they would try to pop it. Emer could bet 500 Beli that she heard one of the _giggle._ They were currently walking at grove fourteen. Law and Emer had walked silent the whole way while Shachi and Penguin played with the bubbles. Bepo would now and then comment on how childish they were, but the he would get yelled at and apologize.

After walking up to grove thirteen the bar could be seen.

"There it is." Emer spoke up, successfully making Shachi and Penguin stop fighting and stare at the bar instead.

"Shakky's rip-off bar? Why is it called like that?" Shachi asked

"Shakky has very high prices and if you can't pay her she'll beat you up."

"Yeah right, like some old hag would so something like that!" just as Shachi finished his sentence a muscular man came flying out of the bar. He was black and blue from Shakky's beating and went unconscious after he hit the ground at the end of the stairs.

"You sure she won't be able to beat you up?" Emer asked with a sweet smile before she started climbing the stairs.

"I'm not so sure if I want to go in there…" Penguin said to Shachi with a weak voice. Law chuckled before he followed Emer, Bepo close behind him.

When Emer opened the door to the bar and stepped in Shakky was standing in her usual spot behind the bar counter with a cigarette between her lips and cleaning a beer glass. Shakky looked up from her task and smirked.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up."

"I didn't decide to show up… Daddy ordered me to come." Emer said with a frown as she sat down in one of the bar stools.

"Sure honey, I believe you," Shakky chuckled before she turned to the men at the door. "Please do sit down an introduce yourself." Shachi and Penguin looked like they were about to pee themselves when Shakky spoke to them. Law had his normal blank expression as he walked over and sat down next to Emer. Bepo sat down next to his captain while the two other men hid behind the polar bear.

"I do recognize you Mr. Trafalgar Law but unfortunately I do not know your other crewmembers."

"So you've heard of me then."

"How could I not. You're one of the supernovas with a bounty of 200, 000, 000 beli. Your face is all over the newspapers."

"So my bounty went up after the last island."

"Yes, and Emer's up to 90, 000, 000 beli."

"Nice work Emer-chan!" Shachi cheered from his spot behind Bepo.

"What's your name, boy?" Shakky asked as she looked over the two cowards.

"S-shachi, t-that's Penguin." Shachi pointed at his friend who poked his head up from behind the fur ball.

"I'm Bepo." The polar bear greeted.

"Well aren't you a cute one." Shakky said as she scratched Bepo behind the ear.

"Are there any female bears here?"

"STOP IT WITH THE FEMALE BEARS ALREADY!" Shachi and Penguin yelled.

"I'm sorry…"

"Um, Shakky." The said woman turned to look at the golden eyed girl "Where's daddy?"

"He's been gone for a few days now. I think you can guess what that means."

"He went gambling again…"

"Yes. He was feeling stressed since you didn't answer his calls."

"I locked the den den mushi in my closet."

"I see. Now, would you like a beer?"

"YE-"

"She's not drinking anything with alcohol." Law cut in, making Emer hit her head down on the bar counter depressed.

"Captain… This is totally unfair…" she sobbed.

"You're not even old enough to drink."

"I see you thought her some manners, Mr. Trafalgar."

"She still does try to sneak into the kitchen to get some beer."

"Well, since you're teaching her some good manners I might give you some information in exchange."

"Go on."

"You don't happen to be the only supernova on this island. Ten other crews with members who has bounties over 100, 000, 000 beli should be here during today."

"Really? And who might they be?"

"The Kid pirates, Hawkins pirates, Drake pirates, On Air pirates, Bonny pirates, Firetank pirates, Monk pirates and the Strawhat pirates."

"The Strawhat pirates?" Emer asked with big eyes as she looked up from the table.

"Yes." Shakky answered as she continued smoking her cigarette.

"So Black leg Sanji will be here?"

"Who's black leg Sanji?" Penguin asked.

"Don't you know who Sanji is?! He's the cook of the Strawhat pirates and has the same fighting style as I do. Not only that but he's incredibly handsome and strong and-" Emer let out a deep sigh as she hugged herself and a smile danced on her lips "Sanji…"

"She's creeping me out…" Shachi whispered to Penguin.

A flash of jealously could be seen in Law's eyes for a second but on one noticed it. Or that's what Law thought at least. _Nothing _went unnoticed by Shakky.

"He also happens to be the only one from that crew to have a draw wanted poster." Shakky chuckled.

"Yeah… That's kind of my fault…" Emer admitted while she rubbed the back of her head "Some marines who happened to stop at Ireland were on their way to take the wanted pictures of the strawhats to marine hq. So I stole the only picture they had gotten of Sanji." Emer reached down her shirt and picked out a picture from her bra. Shachi and Penguin suffered from nosebleeds. You surprised?

Emer showed the picture to Shakky. Shakky had to agree it was a great picture. He was kicking some random marine while a casually smoked his cigarette.

"I really don't know what I should think of this Emer-ya. Not only did you steal a picture of this man but you're keeping the picture in your bra."

"What? This way it's close to my heart!" Law only gave her a blank stare before he turned back to Shakky.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Shakky, but we're going sightseeing now." Law said as he got up from his seat and headed for the door, the others right behind him. But what Law didn't see when he walked out the door was when Shakky let a shot glass slide along the table till it reached Emer's hand. Emer quickly swallowed the liquid as she made her way to the door and then threw the glass over her shoulder so Shakky could catch it. _Sweet, sweet alcohol… Me 1-Law 0!_

The five Heart pirates walked in silence through the lawless zone. That was until Bepo just had to open his big mouth.

"Why do you smell like alcohol Emer?" Emer paled when Law slowly turned around to look at her. _How did that stupid bear even smell it?! I didn't drink more than one freaking shot! _

"Care to explain Emer-ya?" Law growled.

"Well," Emer started as she suddenly found the ground extremely interesting "I drank one shot on my way out of Shakky's bar…"

Law was about to explode. How did she have time to drink while she walked out of the bar?! And how dare she go against his order?! The Dark King thought he was going to be yelling at Law? Oh he would be so wrong! Who the fuck let's their daughter become an alcoholic when they're not even old enough to drink?!

"When we get back to the sub you're going to shower with the men." Law said with a dark voice.

"WHAT?!"

"EMER-CHAN!" Shachi and Penguin yelled with nosebleeds and hearts as their eyes from the mental image they got.

"You can't do that! It was one freaking shot!"

"Then don't go against my orders."

"But you're killing me! You're mentally _killing me!"_

"At least it's not physically, now stop whining." Shachi joked with a chuckle.

"Shut it ginger! You don't even have the balls to say your option to Captain Raccoon face over there!" Emer growled as she pointed towards Law who was in front of them. Shachi looked like he was about to piss his pants. Yes, Emer looked like she was going insane.

"You should really come up with a better nickname Emer-ya."

"You have no right to say that! At least I give you creative names while you just add the 'ya' in the end of my name!"

"I can always call you 'pet' if you want me to."

"NO! THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Emer snapped as Shachi and Penguin started laughing.

"Oh man! You should see the blush on your face Emer-chan!" Shachi laughed as he pointed at Emer's red face. One second later Shachi was kissing the ground with a bump in the back of his head.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOU HARDER NEXT TIME!"

"Would you please not kill him Emer-ya" Law sighed as he continued walking. Emer stomped after him while Penguin helped his friend. Bepo stayed neutral and quietly walked after them while carrying the captains' sword.

It didn't take too long for them to reach grove twenty-one. The place was full on houses and shops. People were busy doing some shopping to even notice them there. They slowly made their way through the busy streets. People were yelling about fish on sale and good deals, the voices almost covering the popping sound of the bubbles around them.

They were in the middle of the little town when someone screamed.

"A monster on the loose!" the Heart pirates turned to look where the voice had come from. People had started running away from the street where two of the infamous supernovas were fighting. 'The Monster Monk' Urouge and 'Human Massacre Soldier' Killer. Two very different people, yet the fight seemed fair. One fought with power, while the other with speed.

"Now this is interesting." Law said as a smirk danced on his face "Why don't we stay and enjoy the show?" Law sat down on a box close by and watched the fight. Rest of the crew stood behind him. Emer wouldn't say she was enjoying watching the fight. In fact, she didn't like it at all. She was more of a person who wanted to be_ in_ the fight.

The fight went on for a while, but then someone interrupted. 'The Red Flag' X Drake just had to butt into the fight. Emer might have just said she didn't like to watch fights, but what she really hated was when someone had to butt into a fight that they weren't a part of.

"If you want to do this, wait until you're in the New World!" _great! Now he has to pretend he's some hero with his fancy words! I just met him and I already dislike him! But that Kid pirate Killer... Damn! I don't even need to see his face and he makes my legs go jelly! I really have to stop thinking like this! What if someone here can read minds?! _

X Drake was just about to pass them when Captain Fluffy Hat just had to open his big mouth.

"That was pretty good just now…" the rival captain stopped to look down at Law "But, Drake… How many men… Have you killed?" _What kind of question is that?! _

Drake only gave him a glare before he looked up at Emer.

"What're you staring at lizard dick?!" Emer growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Penguin chuckled while Shachi was about to die of laughter. With a huff the zoan user continued walking away, he's crew right after him.

"So, Emer-ya. Is there anything interesting to do here?" Emer turned her glare away from Drake and towards Law.

"Well, there is the Sabaody Park in grove thirty to thirty-nine."

"AMUSMENT PARK!" Shachi and Penguin cheered.

"No." Law said with an emotionless tone.

"But captain!" the other two men whined.

"Anything else Emer-ya?" Law asked, ignoring the childish men.

"You're no fun captain…" Emer whined with the men "but," she sighed "there is the Human Auctioning at grove one. Personally I don't like that place."

"Is sounds perfect."

"Oh for the love of God! We can't go to the amusement park, but we can go to the Auction House where they sell _slaves?!_"

"No, you're _forbidden_ to go to the amusement park and we _are _going to the Auction House."

"Did you sell your soul to the devil or something?"

"The day I became a pirate." Emer could only frown to his answer.

"Well the auction isn't starting till some hours, so can we at least go to the amusement park till it starts?"

"No."

"You're to mean!"

"Well I didn't get my bounty for saving puppies from the street."

Emer glared at her captain. He really know how to get on her nerves. Meanwhile the two and a half men were watching the show in front of them. It looked pretty desperate how Emer tried to convince Law to let them go to the amusement park. No matter how much the others wanted to go there too they know Law wouldn't let them do so.

"Hey Pen." Shachi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it'll take till they'll do _it_?"  
"For God's sake Shachi, you can't bet on stuff like that!" Penguin hissed back with a low voice.

"I bet they'll do it in a few weeks." Shachi chuckled.

**Done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, please review! **

**So I made the chapter shorter so I could update at least a little faster. **


	8. Staring from afar

**Lucky 7**

**Hello again! Time for a new chapter! **

**Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorite! I love you all~**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine~**

**Chapter 8: Staring from afar.**

The hours had gone by slowly. Really slowly. Law wouldn't let them have any fun at all! They just walked around all day with nothing to do. How boring is that?! But, at least they were finally on their way to the Auction House in grove one. Even if Emer hated that place it was better than doing nothing.

As they walked to grove one, Emer was happily chatting with Shachi and Penguin of everything and anything. Law and Bepo were walking quietly in the front. The childish trio were just talking about the Sabaody Park when Emer felt an unpleasant aura. She slowed down a little, until she stopped walking, trying to figure out where the aura was coming from. The rest of the Heart pirates continued walking, not even noticing that Emer wasn't with them anymore.

The aura was familiar in some way, but Emer couldn't put a finger on it. She slowly turned her head to look to her left, and found something she really didn't like. There, hiding among the many roots of the big trees, was none other than her nightmare; Slenderman. Fear build up in Emer as the headache started. _No… I must be hallucinating! He can't be here! He can't get out of the forest back home! HE CAN'T BE HERE! _

The headache became too much and Emer had to look away from him. She took a deep breath as she looked down on the ground in front of her. Slowly she turned to look back where he had stood, just to find nothing there.

"Oi, Emer-chan!" Penguin yelled. Emer turned to look at the others only to find them all staring at her from far away "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Emer answered before she ran over to them. "I just thought I saw something." She said with a smile as she reached them. _It was only a hallucination… _

As they continued walking towards the Auction House that could already be seen from where they were standing Emer thought over and over again how she was just hallucinating till she finally convinced herself. 

When they walked inside there weren't that many people. Not that it surprised Emer since they opened the need just a few minutes ago. They didn't need to be seated long before more and more people started coming in. Most of the people that came in avoided sitting in the rows where the Heart pirates had taken over.

Soon after that two Celestial Dragons showed up. Saint Roswald and Saint Shalulia, both were the world's biggest assholes. At least Emer could be happy they didn't see her and that they sat far away. She couldn't afford to have some noble bitch wanting her as a slave.

"Boss Kidd, that's…" a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Hm, there's a familiar face…" a darker voice spoke "North Blue's 200, 000, 000 bounty. Trafalgar Law… I've heard some pretty bad rumors about you." Law turned to look at the red haired captain of the Kid pirates only to flip him off "Your manners are lacking too…" Emer couldn't help but chuckle. Law was lacking manners? Ha! Captain Fluffy hat is probably the only pirate with even _some _manners! He eats like there is no worry in the world and sits with his legs crossed for fucks sake!

"'Golden Feet' Silvers Emer seems to be enjoying herself." Killer commented.

"That's 'Golden Feet'?" Kid asked before the smirk on his face widen "I see you found yourself a good looking whore, Trafalgar."

"Why don't you call me that again, no brows." Emer snapped back with an innocent smile on her face, but it didn't make Kid stop smirking.

"Well you sure as hell look good enough to be a whore!" Kid laughed. Emer continued smiling at the Kid pirates as the mark on her wrist glowed for a second before the light died out again.

"Now, now Emer-ya. You don't want to start a fight with them." Law warned with a chuckle after her saw the glow.

"How do you know that?"

"Okay, you might want to. So I forbid you from doing it."

"I'll just play him." Law seemed to think for a second before he answered.

"Fine."

Just as Law gave her permission to _play_ the fur coat wearing pirate a gobbling dropped from the thin air on top of Kid's head. The said red haired man's eyes widen in surprise before his hand went up to grab the small sized mythical creature. Kid stared bored at the green skinned creature he was holding in front of his face.

"Is that all you got? I thought you had a bounty of 90, 000, 000 beli!"

"That's not even near all I got." Emer smirked. With a snap of her fingers the gobbling blew his bad breath in Kid's face, making Kid close his eyes and make a grimace in disgust. The gobbling took the chance to kick Kid in the chest with an unexpected force, making Kid stumble back and loose his grip on the gobbling.

The ugly little creature ran over to his master and once he was sitting in the golden eyed girl's lap he handed something to her.

Emer smiled innocently over to the Kid pirates as he held up her price in the air. The loyal gobbling had stolen the money from Kids pockets. It wasn't much, some bills and coins.

"Sneaky bitch, aren't you…?" Kid chuckled. Emer ignored him as she took one of the coins between her index finger and thumb so she could turn it into pure gold and hand it to the gobbling.

"Boss Kid, did you see that?" the zombie looking man asked.

"Indeed I did…" the shock in Kid's voice obvious.

The auction started with the 'normal' humans; first came the weaker and then the stronger. Every time someone was sold Emer felt like kicking someone in the face. The people on sale looked really scared, and Emer couldn't blame them.

Number fifteen was the next to be sold. She was a beautiful dancing girl in the age of twenty year. That's when the front door opened. Emer looked over her right shoulder towards the door to see who entered. At the door stood none other than some of the Strawhat pirates. _Oh, my, God! My future husband Sanji is here! He's so much more handsome in real life! _

"Stop staring Emer-ya, your eyes will fall out." Law whispered.

"I'm not staring… I'm just… looking…"

"I'm pretty sure you're staring. And it's king of creepy too."

"Shhh… He's speaking…"

"Nami-san, could we maybe buy her as well?" The cook of the rival pirate crew asked as he pointed towards the dancing girl on stage. He earned a kick from the hairy guy with a blue nose and a hit in the head from the navigator Nami.

After some more people got sold there was a small break in the auction. During that time the Heart pirates were about to die of boredom, even Law seemed like he wanted to get the hell out of there and go to Sabaody Park instead. But then again, Emer was enjoying herself. She could stare at Sanji for the rest of her life. He was just so damn handsome! _Wait- Is that Hatchan?! What is he thinking?! Is he stupid?! He can't be here?!_

When the auction finally continued Emer turned around to look back towards the stage. But she did have time to see Sanji turn and look towards her. _Did he see me looking at him? What if he saw? He'll think I'm some creep how stares at people from afar! _Emer kept her cool. She might me freaking out inside but on the outside she looked like nothing ever happened.

It didn't take long before the front door opened again. _Damn people! Can you come in time to places! _But this time it wasn't any pirates that came walking inside. Saint Carloss, the asshole of the assholes himself! Emer avoided looking at him, like most of the others in the room. Now, Emer wasn't scared of him. Not one bit! In fact, she did everything in her power not to get up from her seat and kick his 'royal' ass over to a sky island. The only thing keeping her on her seat was the fact that he was so damn ugly and she didn't want any crap on her shoes.

As Carloss had seated his fat ass, they brought a pirate captain up on stage. The pirates bounty was 17, 000, 000 beli.

But everything didn't go according to plan. The pirate started coughing blood. _So he chose death over being a slave… maybe that was a good choice…_ The curtains closed and everyone started whispering.

When the curtain opened again the host informed everyone that the pirate had been taken to emergency care for a _nosebleed. _Emer felt like laughing out loud. But she wouldn't do that, since it would make her look like an idiot and she would risk ending up as Carloss new wife.

Next they rolled a tank with a sheet over it on to the stage. It didn't take a genius to understand there would be a mermaid there. But then again, this whole house was filled with idiots. Did Emer already say how much she hated this place?

As the sheet was removed everyone were gasping. _IDIOTS! WASN'T IT PRETTY CLEAR IT WOULD BE A MERMAID?! _The mermaid was really cute actually. Big eyes, green hair and a pink tail. It was no surprise when people wanted to buy her. But unfortunately, the king of asses put out 500, 000, 000 beli for her.

"…What was that…?! All of a sudden…?!" Emer could hear the orange haired girl from the Strawhat pirates say "We don't have nearly enough…!" _What was that just now…? Were they planning on buying the mermaid?_ Emer listened to the Strawhats conversation. It turned out that the mermaid was a friend. _So Hatchan, you just wanted to help your friend… _

And just like that, the mermaid was sold to the World Noble Saint Carloss. The Kid pirates were just about to leave when a battle cry could be heard. The next thing they know something crashed through the wall next to the Kid pirates' crew.

"Luffy!" Sanji yelled. So the trouble maker from East Blue was finally here! And was that a… fish…? Yes, Monkey D Luffy and Roronoa Zoro arrived on a flying fish.

"Captain why can we have a fabulous entering like that?" Emer chuckled, making Law glare at her.

Luffy started running towards the stage when Hatchan tried to stop him. But that just ended up bad. All six of Hatchan's arms were revealed for everyone to see. People started screaming and backing away from the fishman in disgust. While the upper class people were disgust with Hatchan, Emer was disgust with the said upper class people. This was why she didn't like Sabaody.

Saint Carloss got up from his seat, hiding a gun behind his back. But it didn't go unnoticed by Emer. _Like hell you're shooting _my _friend! _With a little concentration the mark on her wrist once again glow for a second. She made sure that Law didn't see it by resting her head on the arm with the mark, having the mark face back. Then again, the Kid pirates were able to see it, but that didn't matter. Just as the World Noble pointed his gun towards the octopus fishman a gobbling jumped up from behind him and on to his head, putting his hands on Carloss eyes so he couldn't see. The said so called 'saint' freaked out and tried to get the creature off of him.

"What are you doing, Emer-ya?!" Law hissed as he look a tight hold of Emer's arm.

"I'm not going to let someone with his ass as his face shoot my friend!" Emer hissed back.

"You know that fishman?"

"Yes, now let go! I don't want any bruises!" Emer hissed as she snatched her arm back and turned to look at the World Noble who was screaming in pure horror as the green creature started clawing his eyes out.

"What is that creature?!" Someone screamed. The Strawhat were also shocked. Hatchan snapped out of his shock when he recognized the gobbling and started looking around till hi eyes fell on Emer. He was just about to say something when Emer mover her finger up to her lips to show him not to say anything.

"What's going on?!" Nami asked her crewmembers.

"I have no idea…" Sanji said.

"Carloss!" Saint Roswald got up from his seat to get revenge on the creature who was standing next to the now fallen and unconscious Carloss. "You'll pay for that!" he started shooting at the gobbling who simply danced his way away from the bullets.

"Camie is not a 'thing' you can sell!" Luffy yelled and just as he did so the Strawhat pirates started fighting with the guards.

"CALL A MARINE ADMIRAL AND HIS BATTLE SHIPS! LET US PUT THESE SCUMS IN THEIR PLACE!" And just then three more flying fishes came crashing through the ceiling and three more Strawhat pirates joined the fight. Nico Robin, a skeleton and a long nosed man. The said long nosed man fell ass first down on Saint Roswald. Emer burst into laughter as she pointed at the unconscious World Noble.

"There are battle ships and an admiral on the way!" Luffy informed the long nosed man who almost freaked out.

"Oh, the marines are already here, Mr. Strawhat." Law spoke up.

"Who the heck are you? And what's with the bear? Why is she laughing?" Luffy asked.

Law explained the situation to with the marines to Luffy who didn't seem to listen since he was so concentrated on Bepo.

"You're Trafalgar Law," Robin spoke up "Luffy, that man is a pirate!"

"The bear too…?" Emer felt like facepalming, but she wouldn't do it! She refused to do it!

"Nyuu, Emer-san, you put yourself in danger just for me…?" Hatchan spoke as he walked over to them.

"You know her, Hatchan?" Robin asked.

"Nice to see you again Hatchan, you should know better that to come here of all places." The gobbling jumped up in her lap and waited for its prize as Emer spoke.

"Oooh!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes "That's the elf that save Hatchan!"

"He's not an elf!" Emer said as she patted the creatures head "He's a gobbling!" as Luffy poked the gobbling while he continued calling him an elf Emer reached for her pocket and took out a silver coin. She turned it into gold and handed it to the gobbling who checked it before he eat it.

"The elf eat the coin!" Luffy yelled as he clapped his hands together like a child, completely ignoring the fact that Emer turned something into gold. The gobbling disappeared into the thing air making Luffy frown.

"That hat," Emer started, making Luffy look at her "you got it from Shanks, didn't you?"

"Yes, you know Shanks?"

"I do," Emer said with a smile before she turned serious "but more importantly, your mermaid friend is about to be killed." Luffy turned to look at the stage only to find Saint Shalulia pointing a gun at her.

"Camie!"

"Now then fish…! Time to die…!" the Strawhats made themselves ready to do anything to save their friend when suddenly Shalulia fainted. Emer felt the energy that made her faint and slowly –so not to make any large movements- started getting down from her seat till she was hiding behind the seats in front of them.

"What are you doing, Emer-ya…?" Law asked confused.

"Shhhh… That was Haki…"

"Wha-"

"Shhhh…!" Law was just about to tell her not to order him around when a new voice spoke up.

"See, what did I tell you, giant-kun? This place is a total chaos!" a male voice spoke up from the stage "The auction is over, I've stolen my money… Guess it's time to head back to do some more gambling…" the man and the giant on the stage had a short conversation, ignoring everyone else in the room. That was till they noticed that everyone were staring at them.

"Hatchan! It's been a while! What are you doing in a place like this?!" the old man on the stage asked the fishman. But before Hatchan had time to answer the old man turned to Camie. "Don't bother explaining…" he thought for a moment "hmmm… so basically… yeah, I see… Now then."

Suddenly an invisible force made the guards in the room faint. The old man walked over to Camie and took a hold of her collar, making it beep, telling them it was about to explode. Then with a shift move, the collar was off and exploded on the other side of the stage.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys… So you're pirates hanging around to watch, eh?" the old man turned to look at the Kid and Heart pirates.

"…Ah… damn…" Shachi spoke like he just woke up _damn you hentai bug! Don't get his attention! _"I nearly lost consciousness for a moment there…" the old man looked a little more closely at the Heart pirates before his face went dark.

"You have angered him Shachi…" Penguin whispered. _Damn you Shachi!_

"I know you're there Emer…" the old man spoke. Emer froze and her eyes widen. This was the day she was going to die, she just knew it. "Are you hiding from me..?" Slowly, really slowly, Emer got up from the floor and looked over the stage where her very furious father stood.

"O-of course not!" Emer said with a very high pitched voice "I-I just… dropped my earring!"

"You don't have earrings…" _think Emer, think! Oh, god! He looks so angry! _

"And that explains why I didn't find an earring from the floor!" _Smooth, Emer… Really smooth…_

"Emer…" her father started "Get over her, now…" Emer almost ran over to the stage, too scared of what her father would do if she was slow. As soon as she was standing in front of him she could feel everyone staring at her.

"What do you say when you see me after a long time?"

"I missed you daddy…"

"HE'S HER FATHER?!" Shachi freaked out "HE'S SILVERS RAYLEIGH! CAPTAIN, HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Law, of course, ignored him. And no matter how much Law wanted to hide on the floor right now he was not going to do it. He was a man god-damnit!

"Silvers Rayleigh?" Killer spoke "The first mate of the pirate king?" everyone seemed to be in shock. Well, except for Law, Bepo and Penguin. Shachi was still working on getting over his heart attack.

"Now Emer, aren't I getting a hug?" Emer latterly attacked his with a hug. She had missed him very much, she couldn't deny it. There was an awkward silence in the room, but Emer ignored it. This was a touching reunion between her and her father, and there was no way an awkward silence would ruin that!

When the hug finally ended Rayleigh looked over to Roswald and Carloss. Now that he took a closer look he realized something.

"Emer…" she froze once again. _He sounds so damn mad…! _"How come that Saint Carloss face look like a _gobbling _tried to claw his eyes out…?" Emer tried to run. She really did! But her father took a hold of the back of her shirt before she had time to get away. "Didn't I tell you _not _to attack the World Nobles?! Last time you were here you almost got caught for attacking one!"

"Well, you see…"

"Nyuu, Ray-san, if she hadn't made that gobbling attack him I would have been shot." Hatchan explained.

"Is that so…" Rayleigh started at his good friend for a moment before he turned back to his daughter. "Good job, Emer!"

"WHAT'S WITH THE CHANGE OF ATTITUDE?!" Nami yelled. She was really confused to begin with and now this man was telling his daughter she did a good job clawing out a _World Nobles _eyes!

The marines started threatening them from the outside; telling them they had to surrender. Marines sure were uncreative…

The Kid pirates started heading out when the red haired captain spoke over his shoulder.

"We'll do you guys a favor! We'll take care of the guys hanging outside, so you don't need to worry about them!" Law and Luffy however didn't like that idea. So the three captains went outside to fight, leaving their crews behind.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Rayleigh asked Emer who looked like she was about to pee herself.

"Umm... I… I lost my den den muchi…"

"Are you lying?"

"No!"

"You three!" Rayleigh yelled as he pointed at the remaining Heart pirates "Come over here!" Penguin hesitated before he started walking, Bepo close behind. Shachi looked like he was about to faint, but he managed to walk down to the stage without that happening. "Did she really lose her den den mushi?" no answer "Well?"

"NO! SHE REALLY LOCKED IT INTO HER CLOSET SINCE SHE GOT ANNOYED!" Shachi yelled with a high pitched voice. If looks could kill, Shachi would have been burning alive then and there and Emer would be killed by Law after have killed his crewmember.

"Really? It seems like I'll be able to get much information from you. Tell me, has your captain toughed her in any way?"

"NO! HE ONLY ONCE GOT A NOSEBLEED WHEN WE HAPPENED TO WALK IN ON HER IN THE SHOWER!"

"SHACHI!" Emer yelled as she kicked him on top of the head. "You're so weak! Just shut up!"

"I'm sorry Emer-chan…" Shachi mumbled against the floor.

"I see," Rayleigh spoke "Anything else I should know of, _Shachi_?"

"THEY SHARE BED! PLEASE, I TOLD YOU ALL I KNOW, SO DON'T KILL ME!"

"Shachi…" Emer growled. Slowly she turned her leg into gold and took a step closer to the terrified looking Shachi. She then used her golden foot to kick him across the room and land next to Killer.

"I take it we shouldn't tell her dad about the photo she has of 'Black Leg' Sanji in her bra…" Bepo spoke up innocently. Emer fell to her knees, defeated. She couldn't kick Bepo! He was too damn cute!

"Bepo… Why…? What did I ever do to you…?" Emer hid her face in her hands. Now every Strawhat know, the Kid pirates knew, her _father _knew! However Emer hadn't expected Sanji to act the way he did.

"Wooooaah! I beautiful lady has my picture!" He did a weird noodle dance before he ran over and picked her up in his arms bridal style. "Your name is Emer-san, correct?"

"Y-yes…" Emer answered with a blush on her face.

"What do you say if we run away together, my lovely Emer-san?" Emer looked over to the Heart pirates, including Shachi who had crawled back hid behind Bepo.

"It was nice knowing you." Emer said before she turned her attention back to Sanji.

"Emer-chan!" Shachi and Penguin yelled.

"Oi!" Rayleigh interrupted "Emer, get away from him."

"No! I won't let you stand in the way of our love!" Emer protested as he hugged Sanji's neck tighter.

"O-oi Heart pirates!" Rayleigh said "I'll let her stay in your crew if you get her away from that pervert!" he actually seemed to be freaking out a little.

"Sanji! That's enough!" the weird reindeer mutant sobbed.

"Y-yeah, Sanji! You're taking this too far!" The long nosed man agreed.

"She should really get away from 'Black Leg' _right now._" Killer spoke. Now why would _he _be worried?

Suddenly, someone gripped Emer's arm. As she looked away from Killer, her eyes met with Penguin's face. She was just about to ask what he was doing when he pulled her out of Sanji's hold and behind his back.

"Emer-chan, take a good look at him." Penguin said. Emer looked over the hat wearing man's shoulder and found a messy looking Sanji. His eyes were turned into hears and blood painted his face, there was even some drool running down from his mouth. He looked like he was about to jump the next woman within two meters.

"Oh, now I see why you all were so worried…" Emer said as she sweatdropped.

"Pervert cook." Zoro commented with a flat tone. That was all it took for Sanji to snap out of his trance and start a fight with the green haired man.

Suddenly all the weapons started floating in the air and flying towards the front door. Zoro had to hold on to his swords so that they wouldn't do the same. As soon as the weapons were out of the room everyone started heading outside, curious of what the result of the fight would be.

The whole place was a mess. Marines lay everywhere beaten or with their body parts all messed up. I was actually kind of amusing to watch the marines that had their body parts mixed. Emer felt like laughing at them, but she wouldn't since that would be rude. Rayleigh was impressed too and let out a laugh.

"Damn," Emer spoke "Strawhat looks so cute like that." She couldn't take her eyes of the small sized boy. The three captains started talking about something Emer really didn't care about since she was occupied with something really important. Just now she realized there was a really cute reindeer mutant standing next to her. How did she miss it when it had spoken earlier?!

She kneeled down to look at it more closely. The reindeer mutant froze before he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"You're so cute!" Emer squeaked. The little creature stared shocked at her, but then slowly a blush crept on his face.

"You're compliment doesn't make me happy at all! You bastard!" he's voice was filled with joy as he did a little happy dance.

"What's your name cutie?"

"T-Tony Tony Chopper." Emer lifter up Chopper and held him towards Shachi, Penguin and Bepo.

"I'm adopting Chopper."

"WHAT?!" Chopper yelled.

"You can't adopt him!" Shachi and Penguin yelled along with Nami and the long nosed man from the Strawhats. Nami then came and snatched Chopper from her and gave her a death glare.

"You're _not _taking Chopper." The orange haired woman growled.

"It is rude to snatch things from others hands." Emer growled back.

"Nami," Robin spoke up "you should be a little nicer to her."

"Why should I? She tried to kidnap Chopper."

"She did save Hatchan's life and her bounty is 90, 000, 000 beli." Nami seemed to pale a bit.

"That's right, so give me back the fuzzy ball or I'll kick your teeth out with my golden foot."

"Gold?" Nami's eyes turned into beli's. Emer looked at her confused.

"Never mind that." Emer waved her hand dismissingly "Just give him to me!"

"No!" They could have gone on forever but stopped when Killer ran pass them and towards the captain trio. Kid was just about to be hit by an ax when Killer got there and stopped the marine from slicing the red hair in two pieces.

"Hey Kid, what are you standing around for?!" the blond questioned.

"Hey, Killer…" Kid said, never taking his eyes off of Luffy "One the course we took… Saying something like that," _saying what now? _"would just get you laughed at…" _Mister goggles, I think they were laughing at you since you don't have eye brows and you wear lipstick… _"Though I killed everyone who laughed at me…!" _well aren't you short tempered…_ "But from here on out… Those without the gut to say that won't survive!" Emer applauded, but was stopped after a few claps by her father. "Let's meet up in the New World." Kid ended his speech before he turned to his crew "Let's go, guys!"

So while the Kid pirates made their escape another marine tried to attack Law. But the yellow submarine captain ignored him by turning around and telling Bepo to take care of him. He walked over to the big guy who happened to be Saint Roswald's slave. By using his devil fruit powers he was able to take off the collar from around the man's neck.

"Will you come with me, pirate Captain Jean Bart?"

"It's been a while since I've been called that." The big man spoke with a low voice. "If you free me from the World Noble, I'll gladly serve under you!"

"Why does captain get to adopt the big guy but I can't adopt a small reindeer mutant?!" Emer protested.

"Because he's the captain." Penguin explained "and he's not adopting him, he's making him a part of the crew. Plus, he's not stealing other crew's pets."

"_Adopting _and _stealing _are two different things!" Emer looked around her "Where did Chopper go?! And when did daddy have time to run away?!"

"They already left…" Shachi sweatdropped. Bepo started fighting the marines, taking them down one by one. He was really fast for being a bear, but he was still so damn adorable!

"Why the hell can a bear speak?!" one of the marines yelled. Bepo being Bepo got depressed and apologized.

"Hurry up Bepo." Law ordered before the Heart pirates started crossing the bridge that connected the two different groves. As soon as Bepo was with them again Bart smashed the bridge, making sure no marines were able to follow them.

"You're the new guy, so you're under me, got it?" Bepo said to Bart as they ran.

"As long as I'm not a slave anymore…"

"Captain!" Shachi yelled from in front of the others as he pointed forwards. Everyone turned to look at the direction he was pointing.

"That's Eustass…" Law said "wait, that's…" his eyes widen slightly "What the hell is a Shichibukai doing here?!"

"Trafalgar Law." The shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma spoke as he turned to look at the Heart pirates.

"So you know my name…" just as Law finished his sentence a beam shot out of Kuma's mouth towards the pirates of Heart.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it~ So now you all got to see Slendy again, yay! **

**Hope you liked it and please review! I love you're reviews so much! **


	9. The soul of the curse

**Lucky 7**

**New chapter you guys, yay~ just a head up; I have tests coming up and I have a book I have to read for school so the next update might take a while. Okay, let's be honest… I never read to test but I promised myself to at least try to focus on school a little more. **

**But! Special thanks to you who have reviewed: Vegetable of Darkness, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, XylimLinyx, Mirre98 and DreamAngel2713!**

**Alright, lest start with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 9: The soul of the curse**

"Trafalgar Law." The shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma spoke as he turned to look at the Heart pirates.

"So you know my name…" just as Law finished his sentence a beam shot out of Kuma's mouth towards the pirates of Heart. For a second, Law's eyes widen before the beam hit the ground, making an explosion blow dust in the others face.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled.

"We're right next to the Marine Headquarters and Mariejoa, so it shouldn't be surprising no matter who we run into." Bart commented as he took a fighting stance.

"Damn dude! I got dust in my eye!" Emer complained. As Law emerged from the dust cloud Kuma looked up at the rest of the Heart pirates.

"'Golden Feet' Silvers Emer." Fast as a lightning every Heart pirate except for Emer took cover. Emer didn't move as the Shichibukai's mouth opened and a bright light lit up. The beam shot out and was about to hit her.

"Emer-chan!" Shachi and Penguin yelled. However, Emer only closed her eyes and moved her head to the right while her left shoulder moved out of the way from the beam. Silence filled the air as everyone stared at her. But of course a smile jumped up on Emer's face after a few seconds and then she started laughing out loud.

"Oh man… For a second I was scared my haki wouldn't work and I would be toasted!"'

"Don't do that if you're not sure if it works or not!" Shachi and Penguin yelled with tears running down their faces.

"She really is full of surprises…" Kid commented before he turned to look back at the Shichibukai.

"I didn't know Mr. Kuma could shoot beams out of his mouth…" Emer chuckled as she jumped down to stand next to Law who simply rolled his eyes.

Rest of the Heart pirates joined them on the battlefield. Emer knew there was something off with the big man in front of her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Well, of course it was weird he shoots beams from his mouth, but then again, it could be some weird devil fruit power.

The fight begun as Kuma shot another beam towards them. As soon as it had missed and exploded on the ground Killer ran towards him. He tried slicing Kuma with his blades, but failed. As soon as Killer had backed off the zombie looking guy stepped forward and blew fire at the shichibukai. But again, it was a failed attempt in trying to defeat him. The two and a half men trio stepped up next.

"Back off Kid pirates!" Bepo said as he took a fighting stance. Shachi and Penguin attacked first, but they were simply slapped away like flies. Bepo on the other hand, lasted longer but when he kicked Kuma's leg he let out a cry of pain before he dropped to the ground. Law signaled Bart to get ready and just as Kuma was about to hit Bepo he used his room to make Bart and Bepo switch places.

Bart who was almost as tall as Kuma had it easier than the others to hold him off.

"I'm getting impatient." Kid growled as he made large arms of metal. Where he got all the metal from, was a mystery. He smashed his metal arms down at Kuma and Bart, the newest crewmember barely having time to move out of the way.

"Oi! Mr. Magnet! You almost hit our newly adopted pet!" Emer yelled. Kid didn't seem to like her nickname for him but decided he'll deal with her later. Kuma was laying on the ground, defeated. Or that's what Kid thought at least.

"It's not over yet, Eustass!" Law told him as the shichibukai got up again.

"Mr. Fuzzy Coat, you suck." Emer commented, but it didn't go unnoticed by the captain of the rival crew.

"What did you say?" he growled "It's not like you could do any better!"

"Are you sure?"

"Then why aren't you fighting if you're so convinced you can beat him?!" just then, Kuma shot a beam out of his hand; towards Kid who had barely time to get out of the way.

"I'm not sure if I feel like it." Emer yawed. Kid stared at her, it almost looked like he was planning on how to kill her the fastest way possible.

"Why don't you show us all how good you're at fighting, Emer-ya? All I got to see during the last Island was when you threw your shoe at that one guy for trying to sacrifice you." Law chuckled. Emer turned to glare at her captain.

"And if I remember correctly, throwing that shoe saved your ass."

"Just start fighting the shichibukai!" Shachi sobbed.

"Fine," Emer sighed "I'll help out then, you good for nothing men!"

"I bet she gets one hit and dies." Kid commented, but Emer ignored him.

"Geppo!" by using geppo, Emer was up in the sky in no time, leaving the Kid pirates to stare in shock.

"Is she flying?!" Kid asked.

"No, she's kicking the air." Law answered calmly.

"How is that less confusing?!" the red hair snapped back. Kuma looked up where Emer had gone, ignoring the other pirates. Emer smirked down at him.

"Rankyaku!" Emer kicked her leg with a high speed and a great strength. The compressed air blade flew towards the shichibukiai.

"What the fuck?!" Kid yelled as he watched the small girl send some sort of blade flying through the air.

"Looks like she's stronger that we thought." Killer calmly commented.

Emer watched the blade get nearer and nearer its target as she started dropping back down. But unfortunately, Kuma had time to move out of the way, successfully making Emer curse.

"Fine then, have it your way bitch." Emer murmured. "Soru!" and just like that, she disappeared only to appear in the air behind Kuma. With one fast movement she kicked him in the side of his head, sending him to the ground.

As she walked back to the men she stopped in front of Kid and did a 'Z' motion with her hand in front of her face while she snapped her fingers and said "Told you so!" but just as she said it, the shichibukai got up again. "Damn though guy…"

"Ha, you couldn't beat him!" Kid laughed, making Emer give him a skeptical look.

"But I'm only an innocent seventeen year old girl."

She then turned to look at Killer "You! Mr. Super Sexy Killer Machine with oh-so-tight pants!" everyone turned to look at her, even Kuma seemed to give her a weird look. "What?! It's true!" Emer defended herself "Anyways, distract him."

"Why should I?" Killer asked.

"If you don't we'll all die and since you and I are the fastest here it means you're perfect for the job. Now move your good looking ass over there!" again, everyone stared at her till Killer finally sighed.

"Innocent my ass…" Kid commented.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go cut his leg."

"Creative." Law commented, earning a glare from Emer. With another sigh Killer ran towards the shichibukai who was staring at Emer like everyone else. Soon after Killer had started running Emer did the same but from the other direction.

As Killer cut Kuma's leg he let out his infamous high pitched battle cry, successfully making the other man turn his attention towards him as the stumbled a little bit. _Perfect, _Emer thought _I'm going need really much focus on this attack and can't afford to mess up. Let's just hope I'll return to normal quickly…_

"Soru!" Emer appeared in front of Kuma's face and quickly took her change she had and kicked him upside the head so he fell on his back. She closed her eyes and whispered "Aurum*." the mark on her wrist started glowing, but it didn't stop like the times she summoned gobbling's, instead it kept glowing in a beautiful golden color. Suddenly she took a deep breath and snapped her eyes open, just as Kuma was starting to get up. Emer's eyes were glowing gold. Not only the iris that usually was gold, but her whole eyes.

She dropped down on Kuma's chest and a big dust cloud shot away from them, almost knocking the other pirates over. As Law inspected the dust closer he realized it was gold.

"C-captain…" Shachi spoke up "What just happened to her…?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

As the dust cleared the pirates could see a figure walk towards them. It didn't take a genius to know it was Emer. She suddenly stopped walking, her eyes were closed again and she relaxed in her stance. Killer walked up to her from behind and stopped next to her.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked her, but got no answer. She didn't even move, it was like she hadn't heard him. "Oi, you just turned a giant shichibukai turn into gold! What the fuck was that?!" Emer snapped her head toward Killer as she opened her eyes that were still golden and let out something between a hiss and a screech, forcing the men to cover their ears. She then just stared at him with the golden eyes that didn't belong to Emer.

"It's coming…" she spoke, but it wasn't Emer's voice "It's coming… It's coming now… Get away when you still can…"

"There they are!" a voice yelled from behind the men "Trafalgar Law of the Heart pirates and Eustass 'Captian' Kid of the Kid pirates!" the marines ran towards them with guns and swords, ready to fight. Just then Emer's eyes turned back to normal and she fell, but Killer caught her in his arms.

"Wow there Mr. Blondie, no touchy on the first date." Emer chuckled as she got back up on her feet.

"Well, at least we know she meant the marines when she said it's coming…" the zombie man from the Kid pirates commented as he looked at the marines.

"What the fuck was that screech?" Killer asked as Law started walking towards them.

"What screech?" Emer asked dumbfounded.

"You screeched and we all almost became deaf." Law said as he took hold of her chin and inspected her eyes. "Care to explain your little _stunt?_"

"Oh that? It was just the soul of the St. Patrick's Curse." Emer waved her hand dismissingly "It's no big deal."

"Aye!" Bepo's battle cry could be heard as he attacked the marines.

"What do you mean 'no big deal'? You obviously barely had control over it."

"But I did have control." Emer defended herself.

"We'll talk about this later." Law sighed and turned around "Eustass!" he walked over to Kid and started talking about God knows what. Emer turned to look at Kuma who was turned into gold from top to bottom on the ground and inside out. She walked up to him and looked at his face. There was something weird about him, and it bugged Emer that she didn't know what it was. As she got up again she looked over to where the men were. They were all gathered up and talked about something that Emer couldn't hear since she was standing too far away.

A chill crawled up Emer's spine suddenly, making her really uncomfortable. The air around her changed; it felt cold even when the sun was shining and a creepy aura could be felt. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, hoping she was hallucinating. _Is this fog? Where did it come from…?_ A thick fog had started appearing from out of nowhere around her.

The sound of rustling paper reached Emer's ears and just as she wondered where it was coming from, paper started falling from the sky. Her eyes widen and she stopped breathing as she saw the papers at her feet. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _Emer started breathing again, but her breathing was fast and uneven. _Don't look… or it takes you. _She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. _Always watches, no eyes. _She looked around her in panic, but couldn't see her nightmare anywhere. _Can't run. _Emer put her hands on her ears and shook her head.

"No… no… this is not happening…" Emer whispered, her voice cracking. "Leave me alone… leave me alone…! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emer yelled with all her might, getting the men's attention.

"What's that fog?!" someone asked, Emer didn't know who had said it since she was a little busy with her panic attack.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Emer yelled as she felt an oh-so-familiar aura behind her.

"EMER-YA, RUN!"

"EMER-CHAN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" someone from the Kid pirates yelled.

Emer had three choices. One; stay where she was and risk everyone else. Two; Run to them for help and probably get them killed. Three; run. Just run away. Slenderman would come after her which would give the others time to escape.

"Fuck, my head…" someone groaned. Just as the fog blocked her sight and she wasn't able to see them anymore.

"EMER-YA!" Law's voice called out.

"Why don't you leave me alone…?" Emer whispered to the man she knew was behind her. As expected, she got no answer. "I guess… There are two ways to deal with this…" tears ran down her cheeks. She already knew how this would end. No matter what she did, it would end with her dead. But there was no way she would go down without fighting to stay alive.

In a split second she lifter her right leg in the air as she spun around, trying to kick Slenderman. But it didn't go as planned. No matter how powerful her kick had been, the faceless man caught her leg in one of is large hands. Emer's eyes widen and she could feel the headache start as she looked at him.

He hadn't changed one bit. He still wore the same suit, he still hand six way too long arms and he was still faceless. The dangerous aura still felt the same as it did years ago and in her dreams. No, not dreams; nightmares.

Slenderman dug his long nails into Emer's leg, making her scream out in pain.

"EMER-YA!"

"EMER-CHAN!"

"WOULD SOMEONE ALREADY TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHAT WAS THAT _THING!_" Kid's voice yelled out among the Heart pirates. Either he was helping -which just sounded ridiculous- or he and his crew were lost in the fog. The fog was really thick, Emer could barely see Slenderman who was still holding her leg in an iron grip.

"Mr. Killer don't touch the notes!" Law's voice spoke. _I can't make out where the voices are coming from… _Emer's head and leg was pounding like crazy; she needed to get away from Slenderman before she passed out. She wouldn't be able to run well now that her leg was a mess.

"Let… GO!" Emer knew it was a bad idea, but she used her free leg to push up from the ground and kicked him in the head, her hurt leg taking support from the long nails that her nightmare had dug in through her flesh. Her leg hurt like hell when she did the move, but all she could do was scream and then suck it up. And that's exactly what she did. As Slenderman let go of her leg, she ran.

"LAW!"

"EMER-YA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"JUST RUN!"

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"You should listen to your bitch, Trafalgar! They get nasty when you go against them!"

"SHUT UP EUSTASS!"

Emer was just about to tell them to shut up and run when a figure appeared in front of her, making her fall down on her butt when she had to stop running. The suit wearing man was once again before her. She let out a scream, alarming the men that were trying to find their way through the fog.

"Damn it! WHERE ARE YOU EMER-YA?!"

"Trafalgar, I don't think asking her that will help." Kid commented but only got a glare he could barely see as a respond.

"Why can't we touch the notes?" Killer asked from his spot beside his captain.

"Touch them and Slenderman will kill you."

"Is that _thing _called Slenderman?" Kid asked.

"Yes, now shut up. I need to find out where Emer-ya is." They stopped walking for a moment and listened for any movements.

"STOP!" Emer's voice yelled in panic and after that the sound of something slicing flesh echoed around them. They were near, the sound wouldn't have been hear if they weren't. An idea popped into Law head, making him feel stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"Room." Law murmured. Slowly he was able to get rid of the fog around them till he spotted the person he was looking for.

Emer was lying on the ground, trying to get away from Slenderman who was standing in front of her. Her right leg was bleeding heavily and she had large cuts on her left arm. Five goblins were standing in between them, trying to protect Emer. It seemed like she was having a hard time staying conscious, either from pain, blood loss or due to Slenderman's presence.

"My head…" some of the men moaned. Law and Kid looked at them confused.

"Your heads hurt?" Law asked.

"Yes, don't you feel it?!" Penguin asked as he held his head in his hands.

"No…" Law looked back to Emer and Slenderman as he drew his sword; ready to fight.

"I don't feel anything either." Kid said "You're all just weak."

"No we're not!" Shachi hissed "Your crew is also suffering!"

"Just shut up already!" Law hissed back before Kid had time to say anything. He lifter his sword before hi sliced the air. He had no idea if his devil fruit powers worked on Slenderman, but it was worth a try.

To say that Emer was surprised when Slenderman's head popped of was an underestimation. Her eyes widen for a second before she had to close them due to the headache. Black spots were dancing in her vision. _Damn it! I can't pass out now! _She could feel something run down her cheeks. _I'm crying? _Weakly she lifter her hand to wipe the tears away, but when she looked at her hand it wasn't tears she was able to see. _Blood…? _

~O~

"_Lissbeth…" little Emer's voice spoke weakly from her seat at the table in the bar. She had a glass of orange juice in front of her._

"_Yes Emer?"_

"_Slenderman…" Lissbeth froze as she hear the name of the monster "How does he kill?" _

"_Emer… This is really not something to talk about to a child…"_

"_I'm not a child! If you won't tell me I'll go and find out myself!"_

"_Fine! Just don't say things like that!" Emer calmed down and waited for the older woman to begin her story. "Many people has disappeared and most of them has never been found. But once when we did find a body…" she took a deep breath. This wasn't a story for children, but when Emer says she'll do something she'll do it. "The body was ripped, scratched and almost completely destroyed. But his eyes… His eyes were bleeding…"_

~O~

Emer could see as Law sliced Slenderman once more before he disappeared into thin air. Just as he did, Emer felt her consciousness slip away from her before everything went black.

"Emer-chan!" Shachi yelled as he rushed to her side. The fog was slowly disappearing like the tension in the air. "What happened?!" Shachi's voice went from worried to shocked and scared.

One the ground before him was Emer. Her right leg and left arm were cut open and she looked really pale. But what got his attention the most, were her bleeding eyes that were now closed. "C-captain!" he yelled in panic.

Law rushed over to where the other Heart pirates had gathered around Emer. As he got to them the others gave space to him so he could check her. His eyes widen for a second when he saw her, but he was quick to kneel down next to her. He checked her pulse and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding; he could feel the pulse but it was really weak.

"We have to get her to the sub, now." Law said with a calm voice. He could not let his crew know how he was really feeling. Anger, pain, sadness and a bit of panic. All these feelings were dancing inside of him.

"Trafalgar!" Kid spoke up "That thing. It's not going to come after us, is it?"

"As long as you didn't touch any of the note you should be fine." Kid didn't answer, instead he turned around and walked away with his crew.

"Bepo, carry my sword." Law ordered as he handed the nodachi to the polar bear. He then picked up Emer from the ground and hurried to the sub.

~O~

"_Why did go there Emer…?" Lissbeth sobbed as she sat in the chair next to the hospital bed where the little girl laid on her stomach. Emer had just woken up and felt a horrible pain in her back. The memories from when he was in the forest coming back to her._

"_Lissbeth…" Emer said with a weak voice "I'm sorry…" tears started running down her face. Lissbeth stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Where's daddy? I want to see daddy…"_

"_He's on his way here from Sabaody right now… Don't worry, he'll be here soon."_

"_Lissbeth." A new voice spoke. The said woman got up from her chair and headed for the door._

"_What is it doctor?"_

"_Her wounds are really deep. She needs to rest, can you try and calm her down? Crying could make it worse, and if she starts trying to move… She might die."_

"_I'll do everything in my power to keep her calm."_

"_She's really lucky… Guess the St. Patrick's curse is more like a blessing right now."_

~O~

"Get everything ready for an operation!" Law ordered his crew, they were all fast to get to work. "Emer-ya, stay with us." Law said as he got ready to begin the operation. "There's no way I'm losing you now." He whisperedas he took the scalpel in his hand.

**Slendy's back! \(^.^)/ this chapter was a bit shorter but then again it was really eventful! I'll try to update a.s.a.p! Hope you liked it and please review! ^^ **

***Aurum – 'gold' in Latin. Or, well, I'm not sure; I used Wikipedia… ^^"**


	10. Horrible big news

**Lucky 7**

**Guess what! We're up to 10 chapters now! Beer for everyone!**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorite! **

**And special thank you to those who has taken time to review: Portgas D. Paula, Vegetable of Darkness, XylimLinyx, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Death-Law, Kaappimorso, DreamAngel2713 and Chocolatluver4ever. As for all you how read but doesn't review, I know you're out there God damnit! I know your reading this! The reviews gives me a kick in the ass and keeps me writing so you better start doing something! **

**I do not own One Piece nor Slender, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 10: Horrible big news**

"Get everything ready for an operation!" _Law? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Why can't I move? Why don't I feel anything? _"Emer-ya, stay with us." _Well damn captain, it's pretty hard when the only thing I can do is hear and think! _"There's no way I'm losing you now." _What? What do you mean with that? Why did you sound so… so… gentle? Go home captain, you're drunk. _

_What the fuck?! What's this pain all of a sudden?! _"Captain! We're losing her!" _stop the pain already! _"Fuck!" _Language captain! Okay, forget what I said this hurts so badly! FUCK! Do something! Do something Law! MAKE IT STOP! _

~O~

"Captain, you should rest." Bepo's voice was gentle, he didn't want to be yelled at. Law hadn't left Emer's side even after they had successfully saved her life. Emer was now resting on the bed in the infirmary while Law was sitting in a chair next to her.

"I'm okay Bepo. I need to make sure nothing happens to her, she's still weak." Law voice sounded tired, not that it surprised Bepo. After all, Law had been operating on her in several hours without any rest.

"I can watch over her." Bepo said.

"No need, I can do it myself." Bepo dropped his ears and hung his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Bepo, you don't need to apologize."

"I'll go get you something to eat then." Bepo said before he left the room. Law let out a sigh and looked back at Emer. She looked really peaceful. The blood on her face had been wiped away and her eyes checked. Law wasn't able to see anything wrong with them. Why they had started bleeding was still a mystery.

Law lifted his hand and caress her cheek. _Why am I so soft around you Emer-ya? _But even as Law thought this, he didn't remove his hand.

"You do really care for her, don't you?" a female voice spoke. Law's hand was quick to return to its rightful place as turned to look towards the door where Shakky stood. She was, as always, smoking while she leaned against the doorframe.

"How did you get in here? And don't smoke in the infirmary."

"I walked in through the front door." She answered, ignoring the smoking part "Ray-san got lost in the sub."

"He's here too?"

"Yes, he came to see his daughter. He's going to flip out when he sees what happened to her. He was busy himself when he felt something wrong so he wasn't able to get to her at that moment. He has been freaking out ever since." A feminine scream could be hear though out the sub. There was no doubt it was Shachi. It didn't take long after that for the one and only Shachi to run into the infirmary.

"Captain! Silvers Rayleigh is on the sub!" he yelled before he turned to look at the woman next to him. "You're here too?!"

"Shachi, where is he now?" Law asked the panicking man 

"Oh, he's-"

"I'm here." The man of the hour walking in to the room and without stopping he walked up to the bed where his only child was lying. "What exactly happened?" he asked as he caressed Emer's hair.

"Slenderman happened." Law answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rayleigh didn't look away from his daughter, but kept his eyes on her.

"I was afraid you would say that…"

"May I ask Mr. Silvers," Law asked but the other man didn't look at him "What were you doing while this happened? Miss. Shakky said you felt that something was wrong with Emer."

"I was busy fighting Admiral Kizaru. That's when I felt something was wrong, but then Kuma had something important he needed to talk about."

"Bartholomew Kuma?"

"Yes, I take it you were fighting one of him too?"

"O-one of him?" Shachi asked "There's more of him?"

"Kind of. There is one real Kuma, but Vegapunk has done pacifistas that look like him. He himself is being turned into a human weapon. The one you were fighting was a pacifista."

"I thought it was weird that we won over him so easily…" Law said. "But one more question, if you don't mind."

"Go one."

"Emer's eyes. They started bleeding when she had been near Slenderman for a longer time. Why is that?"

"That's what happens to these who are killed by him. There is no exact known reason. But the rumor on Ireland was that that's what happened before you died by his hands. My own theory is that's what happens when you stare at him too long."

"I and Mr. Eustass didn't feel anything when we looked at him."

"Really? Even I'm not able to look at him without feeling pain."

"Why do you think Mr. Eustass and I are immune towards him?"

"Hmm… I have to be honest and say that I have no idea why…"

"Devil fruits." Shakky said.

"What?" Law asked, clearly not understanding what she meant.

"Could the fact that you and Eustass 'Captain' Kid are immune towards Slendy be because you have eaten devil fruits?"

"Slendy?" Shachi asked.

"He sounds less scary with a pet name like that." Shakky answered "Don't you think so?"

"Slendy… Well… Yeah, he does sound less scary like that!"

"Shachi, please leave. You're distracting us."

"Yes captain! Sorry captain!" Shachi was out though the door like a lightning.

"So about the devil fruit theory," Law started "in what way would that make me immune towards Slenderman?"

"I don't know honey, just a theory that popped into my mind." Shakky continued smoking her cigarette while she watched the unconscious girl on the bed. "When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know. I've never had a patient who was attacked by Slenderman." He answered as he turned to look at the golden eyed girl on the bed. Suddenly Rayleigh turned around and walked to the door.

"Tell her to call me when she wakes up." He said before he left. Shakky gave Law a smile before she spoke.

"He feels guilty." She explained.

"Image how I feel… I was right there and couldn't stop him from hurting her." Law said. Shakky hummed before she turned around.

"Maybe you're not that bad for her after all," she chuckled "just don't get her pregnant." She then walked out the door, leaving a blushing Heart pirates' captain and an unconscious girl behind.

Why would she say that? Sure Law knew that she liked teasing; he'd after all heard her conversation with Emer on the den den mushi. But what she just said wasn't a joke, and that could be heard from the seriousness in her voice. She was death serious and Law had a feeling he didn't want to mess with her. Not that Law would make Emer pregnant to begin with! He knew how to use condoms!

Law mentally cursed. He had not just thought that! What's wrong with him?! She was seventeen and he twenty-four! He was seven years older than her! He can't think like that of her, no, he refused to think like that!

Law let out a sigh. He was really turning into a pervert, wasn't he? The doctor took hold of the girls hand and held it tightly. _Damn it… _He buried his face in his other hand. _The Surgeon of Death, with a bounty of 200, 000, 000 beli, has been defeated by feelings. Pathetic! How could I let this happen to myself? _Law let his hand travel Emer's arm -the left one since it wasn't injured- till he reached the crock of her neck_. _He paused for a moment, taking in her face and burning the image into his mind. He was mad; mad at himself for not being able to protect his crewmember.

His hand slowly went up to caress her cheek. He then quickly snatched his hand back. _What am I doing? _As he got up from his seat next to the bed, he shook his head. _I really need to sleep…_ He took once last look at Emer before he sighed and left the room.

Before he walked to his quarters he made a quick stop at the mess hall where he know he could find most of the crew. When he walking into the room everyone looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"She's not up yet," he informed them "but I need you Bepo," the said bear looked at his captain with big eyes "to watch over her while I go and rest." with those word the gray eyed man left to go and get the much needed sleep. Bepo got up and left as well. His captain had given him an important mission, and he wouldn't let him down!

Bepo walked into the room where the unconscious Emer was. He's ears dropped when he saw her; he kind of missed her. He sat down on the seat where his captain had sat just a moment ago and watched the girl on the bed.

~O~

_It was so peaceful. Emer actually enjoyed it. No screaming, no laughing, no perverted jokes; nothing. Only her. She was floating, that was for sure. But where she was; was another story. It was dark, but not totally black. It was more like a dark blue color around her, like the night sky. She would even see stars here and there. She knew she wasn't floating in water, since it wasn't wet. It felt more like just air. _

_But the peaceful atmosphere was popped like a bubble. Everything seemed to get darker and darker. Emer could even feel someone else near her, but she wasn't able to see anything. But she found out soon enough. _

_Something brushed against her cheek; something sharp which made a chill run down her spine. She knew the aura she felt. _

"_Slenderman…" she whispered, but her voice still seemed to echo. "Why do you keep coming after me…?" her voice cracked, but she didn't care. She didn't know why she even tried. It was not like she was going to get an answer. _

_A very disturbing sound could be hear from in front of her. It sounded like tearing flesh. The space around her seemed to brighten once again. But as soon as she could see again, she wished it hadn't. _

_Slenderman was standing right in front of her. But he didn't look like he used to. He had a mouth; only that it looked more like he had ripped a mouth to himself. A long snake like tongue made its way out of the ripped mouth slowly. _

_Emer's eyes were wide open. Her heart was beating too fast and she was barely breathing. She wanted to run, but her legs didn't listen to her. Screaming also seemed tempting, but not a sound would escape her lips. All she could do was stand there and stare._

_Slenderman slowly leaned forward till his face was really close to Emer's. The long tongue licked her cheek making Emer close her eyes in disgust._

"_No one…" came a whisper which shocked the golden eyed girl "No one escapes once they entered…" Emer's eyes opened like a lightning. But that was her mistake. Just as the golden eyes opened, pain shot through her. She screamed bloody murder as the monsters claw dug into her right eye. _

~O~

"Captain!" a panicking Bepo ran into the captains' bed room. The said captain was lying on his king sized bed and looked over to the door.

"What is it Bepo?" He really didn't like to be so rudely woken when he just fallen asleep.

"Something is wrong with Emer! The machines are beeping like crazy and she's hardly breathing!" Bepo barely had time to finish his sentence when Emer's voice could be heard throughout the sub as she screamed bloody murder. Law was out the door like a rocket. He could feel his heart beat like crazy in his chest as he got closer and closer to the screaming. _Fear… What am I scared of? Is it fear of losing her? _Even the thought of losing Emer made an unpleasant shiver run down his spine.

As he finally got to the infirmary there were already some men there. They were all holding their hands on their ears to block out the screaming while they helplessly stared at the girl on the bed.

Emer was twisting and turning while she screamed.

"Everyone out!" Law yelled. He wasn't sure if they heard him but at least they understood and left the room. The door was closed behind them and Law was the only one left in the room with a screaming girl. He rushed to her side and cupped her cheeks that were soaked from all the tears in his hand.

"Emer-ya!" Law tried calling her, but failed. She was probably not even able to hear him over her own screams. "Emer-ya!" he tried yelling harder as he took hold of her shoulders and shook her. She tried to push him away, but was too weak to do so. "Emer-ya, you need to wake up!" Law shook her once again and her eyes shot open while she gasped for air.

"L-Law?" her voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm alive?" she didn't get an answer as Law decided to hug her instead. Emer was shocked, but that didn't stop her from clenching his hoodie in her hand as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry." Law mumbled into her dark hair. _I'm apologizing… Pathetic! I'm becoming too damn soft around her… _

"Why are you sorry?" Emer asked with a weak voice.

"For not being able to protect you."

"Law," Emer started "It's not your fault." She finally said as she buried her face into his chest. Law hugged her closer to his chest and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, but were interrupted when the door flew open.

"Emer-chan!" Shachi and Penguin yelled with tears in their eyes as they ran inside. An awkward silence filled the room as the newcomers stared at the scene in front of them. _Trafalgar Law _was _hugging _Emer. The two Heart pirates didn't know if that was cute or scary. Maybe it was a bit of both, but slightly more scary than cute.

Law let go of Emer and turned towards the two uncomfortable looking men. He was annoyed, and made sure to show it to them.

"What?" he growled, making them freeze in fear.

"W-well we were j-just…" Shachi stammered "We heard Emer-chan scream so we came here… But then Jean Bart blocked the way… And then the screaming stopped… But we still came here…"

"That sweet of you." Emer said with a sweet voice form her spot on the bed.

"Emer-chan are you alright?" Penguin asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." She answered as she carefully sat up on the bed and let her legs hang off the side.

"Now you two have to leave. I need to check her wounds." Law ordered with a sigh. The two men quickly left and closed the door. There was no way they would put their captains' patience on test by telling him they wanted to stay with Emer.

The captain of the Heart pirates washed his hands and put on rubber gloves. He then walked back to the bed and held out his hand. Emer lifted her injured arm so Law could take a hold of it. He took off the bandage that was around her arm. There were four wounds along her upper arm. The wound clearly showed it was claws that made them. Emer looked away from it while Law cleaned it. She clenched her teeth together as she felt pain, but she never let a sound escape her lips. When Law was done wrapping a new bandage around her arm he let go and asked her to lift her leg.

Emer's leg had bigger damage then her arm since Slenderman's claws had dug through the leg. She was lucky they hadn't gone through the bone. Not only had they gone through the leg, but they had also ripped big wounds while they were inside. Law had to stitch them up since they were so big.

"Captain?" Emer spoke up, Law didn't look at her but kept his eyes on the wounds he was cleaning. He hummed to let her know he was listening. "Why are you glaring at the wounds like you want to strangle them?"

Law looked up at Emer with a confused face. Did he really look like that?

"I'm not glaring at them…" Law defended himself.

"Yes you are. You looked like this." Emer did an angry face as she glared at Law. The said doctor couldn't help but chuckle before he went back to work on the wound.

"Your father and Shakky came by," Law said after a while of silence "he said that you have to call him as soon as you wake up."

"He's going to be furious since I've been up for a while already but haven't called yet."

"He doesn't need to know that."

"He probably already knows…"

"Then just tell him that you had a checkup. It's true after all."

"Good idea. That way he will kill you instead of me." Law seemed to consider the change of that happening, but then shook his head with a chuckle and continued his work.

After a while of silence Law was able to bandage the wound again. As he got up from his seat he took off the gloves and threw them in the garbage bin.

"You're not allowed to put any weight on your leg for a while." Law turned to look back at Emer only to find her already standing.

"What did you say?" Emer asked innocently, making a vein pop on Law's forehead. The said captain walked back to the bed with a shadow over his eyes, making a chill run down Emer's spine.

Law put his hands in Emer's armpits and lifter her back up on the bed. A small blush crept up on the golden eyed girls' cheeks as she was seated on the infirmary bed again.

"Do not get off this bed." Law growled.

"Don't lift me that! I'm not a child!" Emer complained with a fist in the air, doing her best to hide the blush. Law chuckled as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"I'll get your den den mushi so you can call your father. It's in your closet, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways." Law chuckled again before he left.

_What does he mean by that?! He wouldn't search my room, would he? That pervert! _Emer let a frustrated sigh escape her lips as another blush danced around her cheeks. The door suddenly burst open again, making Emer jump in surprise.

"Emer-chan!" Shachi and Penguin were one again standing in the room. They had sweet smiles on their faces, but dropped them as they stared at Emer. Creepy smirks slowly crept up on their faces to replace the sweet smiles.

"What?!" Emer hissed at them.

"What did captain do to you to that made you blush so much, Emer-chan?" Shachi asked with a singing voice. Emer's eyes widen as her face heated up even more.

"Nothing! Stop thinking like that you perverts!"

"You know what Shachi," Penguin spoke "I think something really happened in here."

"I think you're right, Penguin."

"I still have one leg I can use to make sure you'll never enjoy sex again." Emer growled.

"But you have to stand if you want to do that." Penguin teased.

"Are you underestimating my power?"

"Penguin, don't let her change the subject!" Shachi said, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Why are you here?" Emer growled while clenching her fists.

"Alright, we'll drop it. _For now_." Penguin chuckled "We wanted you to see something." Shachi handed her the newspaper they had brought with them. Emer took the paper and read the headline one the first page. She paled and froze on the spot while she stared at the page with wide eyes.

"The marines must be stupid or something." Shachi laughed.

"Yeah," Penguin agreed "and actually writing a news article about this is like suicide! Right Emer-chan?" they both looked over to Emer who didn't even move a muscle.

"Emer-chan?"

"Are you two here again?" a new voice spoke up. The two men turned to look towards the door where the captain of the ship stood.

"C-captain," Shachi started "please don't kill us, but… I think we broke Emer-chan…" confusion flashed across Law's face before Emer's voice spoke up.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"Oh, she's working again…" Penguin commented.

"They are going to use Ace-nii-chan so they can get to Uncle Eddie!" silence filled the room after Emer had spoken.

"A-Ace-_nii-chan_?" Shachi stammered.

"_U-uncle Eddie?_" Penguin asked. She couldn't possible call the man he was thinking of for _Uncle Eddie?_ Law walked over to the bed and snatched the newspaper from Emer who continued staring forward. Law quickly read the article before he looked back at Emer.

"Emer-ya, you know 'Fire Fist' Ace and Whitebeard?"

"Y-yes," Emer snapped her eyes towards Law "Whitebeard is like an uncle to me and the Whitebeard pirates are like brothers and sisters."

"What's with you and knowing all the big names?!" Shachi and Penguin yelled.

"Why?" Law asked, ignoring the two other men in the room.

"They used to come to Ireland often. We had big parties together and since my father knows Uncle Eddie from when he was a pirate we spent much time together. Uncle wanted me to call him pops like all his crewmembers since they are all a big family but I said I only want one father. So I started calling him uncle instead."

Silence once again filled the room. Law wasn't sure what he should think of this girl. She was daughter to Silvers Rayleigh, personally knew 'Red Haired' Shanks and was like family to Whitebeard. Not only that, but she was also cursed and haunted by a monster with no face.

"Captain?" Emer spoke, making Law snap out of his thoughts "May I have my den den muchi so I can call my father?" Law quickly handed the den den muchi to her. "And could I have some privacy, please?" Law hesitated at first, but then walked out the door while he dragged Shachi and Penguin with him. No matter how much he wanted to know what they were going to talk about, he had to give her at least some privacy.

**So that's chapter 10! Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**

**This might have been a boring chapter, but there will be action coming up soon! **

**PLEASE READ THIS: I have a book that I need to read till Wednesday. Let's just say that I'm on page 20 or something like that and I'm really slow when it comes to reading Finnish. What can I say? I'm too damn used to texts Swedish and English? So the next chapter might be a little late and I'm sorry! **


	11. Mine

**Lucky 7**

**Chapter 11 everyone! ^^ You ready for some action? I did some time skipping to get some action into this chapter, hope you guys don't mind. Now, let's go!**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed! ^^**

**Special thank you to those who has taken time to review: Mirre98, Kaappimorso, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Vegetable of Darkness, inspiritexo and DreamAngel2713.**

**I don't own One Piece nor Slenderman, but the OC is mine! ^^**

**ONE MORE THING! This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend! It's her birthday so I thought I'll make sure to update today :D Så, grattis Mirre98! ^^ Hoppas du gillar din födelsedags present!**

**Chapter 11: Mine**

"_Daddy, Uncle Eddie is going to rescue Ace-nii-chan, isn't he?"_

"_Yes." There wasn't even one seconds hesitation with the answer "Whitebeard would never let someone take one of his children without paying a dear price."_

"_Daddy… Is Uncle Eddie going to be alright?" it was quiet for a moment._

"_We can only wait and see."_

~O~

That was a few days ago. Emer was currently sitting on the bed in her room. The submarine was making its way under the water towards Marineford. Why was Emer depressed when she was on her way to rescue Ace and Whitebeard? Well, it was simple; she wouldn't fight with her injuries!

She had been able to convince Law to go there, why he agreed was still a mystery. But, she was not allowed to leave her bed. One of the men would bring her food and sometimes Bepo, Shachi or Penguin would come to keep her company. Then again, the bastard who called himself captain only came to clean her wounds and change the bandages.

The nights had been horrible for Emer. She had been having nightmares every night ever since the Slenderman incident. It was probably because Law wasn't sleeping next to her now that she was injured. But still, Emer wished he did. Not only because she didn't have any nightmares when he was there with her, but she also missed the heat from beside her. There was also a small sting in her heart when the thought of Law not wanting to sleep next to her entered her mind.

_No! I'm not going to think like a school girl with a crush! I just need to think of another way of getting the nightmares to stop! Yeah, I don't need Law! He can take his unbelievably sexy abs and sleep by himself! _

The door opened and Penguin walked in to the room. He had a small smile on his face and the brim of the hat covered his eyes like always.

"Hey Emer-chan, I thought you might like some company."

"Penguin!" _perfect! Exactly what I need! _"Sleep with me!" it was silent for a moment before a blush crept up on Penguin's cheeks and he had to put his hand over his nose so blood wouldn't drip to the floor.

"W-what?" Penguin asked.

"Sleep with me, now!"

"Emer-chan… No matter have much I want to… It would be wrong…"

"Not like that you pervert!" Emer snapped at him "I need to sleep, but I can't do it if the nightmares keeps me awake!"

"And how would it help if I… _slept…_ with you?"

"Well, when I sleep next to Law I don't have nightmares, I don't know why, it's just like that. So, I thought that maybe by sleeping next to someone else it might also help." Penguin stared at her for a while before he sighed.

"Fine, move over." Emer moved closer to the wall so Penguin could lay down on the bed next to her. She then curled up against him and closed her eyes. It didn't feel as good as when she slept next to Law, but it was good enough.

Penguin had frozen on the spot when Emer curled up against him. He didn't dare to move; after all, it wasn't everyday this happened. Shachi would be so jealous! And Penguin would laugh at his face! But more importantly, there was a hot chick pressed against him! The hatted man had to focus on something else so he wouldn't suffer from a nose bleed.

It didn't take long for Emer to fall asleep. She must have been really tired. So, Penguin being the pervert that he is, took the change to take a _closer _look at her.

Not only did she have a great body, but her skin looked extremely smooth. She wasn't all girly either, since you could clearly make out the muscles on her. She might be short, but she looked really tough with those said muscles. Her face looked so peaceful that Penguin couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and hug her protectively. Emer buried her face into his chest and gripped his jumpsuit in her hands.

Penguin let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. He was getting a bit tired himself after the hard work he had been doing during the day and this seemed like a perfect moment to rest. It didn't take long for the said man to fall asleep like the girl who was pushed against his chest.

~O~

Law let out a sigh as he put down the medical book. It was a book he had already read three times before; about the heart. No matter how many times he read it, he still always came back to it when he was bored. But this time, he wasn't bored. He simply needed something to do while he avoided Emer's room. The only time he would go there was when he cleaned her wounds.

_This is ridicules! _Law got up from the chair and walked to the door. _I really need to talk to her about the war that's taking place right now. _

He walked out of his quarters and headed toward Emer's room. A weird feeling build up in his stomach as he got closer and closer. _Am I nervous? _He let out a frustrated growl as he walked into Emer's room without knocking, as always. But inside the room waited a big surprise.

On the bed laid Emer and Penguin tangled together and in deep sleep. Rage build up in Law as he watched one of his good friends with _his _possession like that. Right now all that went through Law's mind was to rip Penguin's head off. He stepped closer and was just about to take hold of Penguin's neck so he could throw him to the other side of the room when he saw Emer's fingers twitch.

Law took a closer look at her and realized she was almost crying. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was having a nightmare. But of course, Law was a genius. He just didn't need to be to understand.

He poked Penguin in the back making him wake up. He looked up at his captain with wide eyes -even if Law couldn't see them- and was just about to explain when Law held up a finger to tell him to be quiet.

"Get up." Law whispered harshly, making the other man almost jump out of the bed. "Now get out, we'll talk about this later." Penguin was quick to get out and close the door behind him, too scared of what his captain might do to him.

Law turned back to look at the girl on the bed. Emer was now shivering and tears were running down her face. Her hands clenched the sheets on the bed as she tried to curl into a ball.

The captain of the Heart pirates sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed Emer's hair. She didn't seem to react to the touch so Law laid down next to her and pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Emer was quick to clench his hoodie in her hands and hid her face in his chest. Law held her tightly and closed his eyes.

"You're mine, Emer-ya." He whispered into her ear.

~O~

~Emer~

_Fall. It was such a nice season. It wasn't warm, but not cold either. The colors made the landscape so beautiful it was breathtaking. Orange, red, yellow and some green here and there could be seen. _

_The leaves on the ground made a rustling sound under Emer's feet as she walked through the sparse forest. A cool breeze made the leaves dance together around her. It was so peaceful it made a small smile spread on her lips. _

_But like always, the good must come to an end. All the colors around her, melted away, leaving only black, gray and brown behind. _

"_No…" Emer whispered as the smile disappeared from her lips "No more… Please…" she begged even if she knew it was useless. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them again, only to find the suit wearing monster in front of her. The headache started almost immediately, but Emer ignored it and gave Slenderman a murderous glare. _

_The said monster lifted his hands and let the claw on his index finger caress Emer's cheek. She wanted to back away, but didn't dare to do so. Instead she stood perfectly still, never taking her eyes off of the _man _in front of her. No matter how much her head hurt, she would not look away. _

_The long claw made its way to Emer's lip and made a cut on the bottom lip, but Emer didn't even blink. She refused to show him any weakness anymore. _

_The headache was starting to become unbearable, so Emer blinked, but when her eyes opened again Slenderman was gone. She felt someone behind her and was just about to turn around when a hand around her neck stopped her. The hand belonged to her nightmare, but he didn't try to suffocate her. It was more like he tried to just make her hold still. _

_A sudden pain on her shoulder made her jump. Emer could feel as blood ran down from her shoulder as Slenderman's claw carved something into her skin. Tears started running down her face as she tried so hard to ignore the pain. When the pain stopped, it was quiet, no one moved. That was until she heard a whisper._

"_Mine…" and then everything around her exploded. It wasn't dark and cold anymore, but more like a spring weather. The grass was green and the threes had small leafs. _

_Emer looked around, but Slenderman was gone. Her hand touched her shoulder and she felt a stinging pain. She quickly removed her hand and tried to look at it instead. _

"_M.I.N.E." Emer paled "He marked me as 'his'?!" she was starting to panic and fell to her knees. "No… NO! This isn't happening!" she started crying and yelling things like 'stop' and 'get away from me'. But a hand on her good shoulder made her stop and look up. Her eyes met with stormy gray ones. _

"_Emer-ya." Law whispered as he kneeled down in front of her and hugged her tightly._

"_Law…" Emer sobbed "Don't let him take me…" she begged. _

~O~

~Law~

_Law walked out on the street. The whole town was empty, there was no people there. The atmosphere was creepy, like everyone had just been abducted by aliens. He walked around, trying to find someone, but failed. He was just about to give up when he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around, his eyes met with the oh-so-familiar golden ones. _

_Emer stood perfectly still a few meters away from him. She looked him deep in the eyes but it felt more like she looked at his soul. She stood with her feet together and hands behind her back, the Irish green summer dress danced around her legs as a breeze passed by. _

"_Emer-ya." Law whispered as he walked towards her. Something was off. It felt like it wasn't her he was looking at, but someone else. _

"_Stop." Emer spoke, but she didn't move from her spot. Even if Law hated being ordered around, he did as he was told, stopping only one meter away from her. "Go away." She told him. Law was confused. He didn't understand why she didn't want him near her. But, he didn't move. He stayed where he was and stared at her. _

"_Emer-ya, what's going on?" Law asked. He didn't get an answer, instead she turned around so she could walk away. That's when Law noticed something new. On her left shoulder was a scar he hadn't seen before. The word 'MINE' were carved into her skin, making Law's eyes widen. They hadn't been there before, and he knew for sure he hadn't done it. That could only mean one thing. Someone had tried to claim _his _Emer. _

_Law took hold of Emer's left arm and turned her to face him again. But as he held her hand up in the air, he felt his heart sting. On her ring finger was a golden ring; an engagement ring. The same word was carved into the ring as her shoulder. The word 'MINE' seemed to mock him with the creepy way it was written._

"_What is this?" Law hissed as he glared at the ring. _

"_Let go."_

"_Emer-ya, who put this on you?"_

"_Let go!"_

"_Who touched you?" he growled this time._

"_LET GO!" Emer snatched her hand from him before she turned around and ran away from him._

~O~

Law jerked awake from his nightmare. His still felt the sting in his heart and an anger - jealousy maybe? - boiled inside of him. He hugged Emer closer when he realized something was wrong. _What's this? _Law lifter his right hand away from Emer and looked at it. _Blood? _His eyes widen and he quickly sat up so he could have a better look at her back. He felt his heart stop beating for a second. _That _word was carved into her left shoulder. The word _'mine'. _

"Emer-ya!" Law shook her, but was careful to not touch her wounds, till she woke up. She looked surprised to see him.

"Law?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"What happened?"

"What? I don't understand what you mean."

"Your shoulder! What happened?!" Emer's eyes widen and pure horror was written over her face. She turned her head to look down on her shoulder. Law hadn't expected her to react like she did.

"NO!" Emer screamed bloody murder as she put her hands on her ears and shook her head, trying to fight back the tears. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Emer-ya, calm down!" Law took hold of her arms so he could try and calm her down, but that was his mistake. The next thing he knew, he was flying into the subs hall through the metal wall. Let's just say he was lucky it wasn't the wall the lead out to the sea or they would all have died.

"Captain!" some of the crewmembers yelled. Law groaned as he slowly sat up, Shachi was quick to help him.

Emer walked out through the hole Law had created as he was kicked. She had tears running down her face, her right hands finger nails were digging into the flesh where the word had been carved in. She was shaking slightly too, probably from fear.

"Emer-ya, you need to sit down and take a deep breath! The wound on your leg will reopen!"

"NO! JUST MAKE HIM STOP ALREADY! **MAKE HIM STOP!**" Emer screamed, attracting more and more of the Heart pirates to see what was going on.

"Emer-ya, just calm down!"

"SHUT UP! **YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!**" and with those words, Emer turned to the right and ran; ignoring the pain she felt in her leg.

"Stop her, her wounds will reopen!" Law ordered. The men were quick to block her way, but Emer had a goal to get to and they would not stop her.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she yelled as she kicked the first man to the wall and then used the curse to make his hand get stuck in the wall with gold. She went on like that till there were no men in the way and then ran again, the stinging pain was once again ignored.

Law fought the dizziness as he got back on his feet without falling. He mentally cursed as he ran after her. He had no idea where she ran off to, but she didn't have many places to go since they were under water. A loud crash from the kitchen made Law run faster. When he ran into the kitchen he found the cook laying unconscious on the floor with his hands glued to the floor with gold. He quickly looked around and spotted Emer in the far end of the room with a knife in her hand.

She lifted the hand up above her left shoulder stab herself so the word would be covered with another scar. She was about to do it again, when a hand stopped her. Law's hand had a tight grip on her wrist, preventing her from digging the knife into her flesh again.

"Let go…" Emer begged with a weak voice as more and more tears ran across her cheeks. Law ignored her begging and took the bloody knife from her, and then threw it at the floor. "Please make him stop…" Emer begged "I'm scared…" she would have fallen to her knees if Law hadn't taken a firm hold of her waist.

Law carefully turned her around so she was facing him and then set her to sit on the floor and kneeled down in front of her. He hugged her tightly and she was quick to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I won't let him touch you." Law whispered. He had already figured out it was Slenderman who was behind this. "He'll never hurt you again." _Since you're mine… _ He hugged her tighter, making Emer groan in pain. _Shit! The wound! _Law quickly got up and lifted Emer bridal style so he could carry her to the infirmary.

As soon as they got to the infirmary, Law set Emer down on the bed and went to grab some bandages. He started with cleaning the new wound carefully, but Emer still hissed when it stung. The cut wasn't too deep, since she had used a smaller knife, so she wouldn't need any stitches. He then proceeded to bandage it professionally.

"I'm sorry…" Emer whispered just as Law was done with her shoulder. Law tried to look her in the eyes, but she kept her line of sight downwards.

"For what?"

"For being such a burden…"

"You're not a burden." Law answered immediately. He didn't like it when she though like that, not one bit! "Now lay down, I need to check your leg." Emer did as she was told without saying a word.

There was some blood on the bandage, but it didn't seem like the whole wound had opened. When Law took off the said bandage, he was able to see that the wound had reopened just a bit, nothing one stitch couldn't handle.

They stayed quiet as Law worked. Emer just stared up at the ceiling, trying to forget what had happened when she was sleeping. Ever since the incident in the forest many years ago Emer have been scared to be killed by him. But now, she was scared of what would happen if she isn't killed by him. He had marked her as _his. _Why was that all of a sudden? Didn't he want her dead?

"Emer-ya, are you listening?" the said girl snapped her eyes towards Law. _He was speaking? _

"What?" Law sighed before he started explaining what he had said just a few seconds ago.

"I said; you're not allowed to put weight on your leg. Also, try to use your arm as little as possible." Emer nodded as she sat up on the bed. She swung her legs over the edge and stared down on her lap. Even when she was looking down she knew Law moved to stand in front of her, but she didn't look up.

Emer jumped slightly when a tattooed hand took a light hold of her chin and pushed her head up so she was staring straight into stormy gray eyes. His expression was unreadable as he stared at her. He was just about to say something when the door flew open. One of the crewmembers stood panting at the door as he tried to catch his breath.

"Captain," he started, obviously not seeing Law was _busy _"We have reached Marineford."

"Good, I'll be at the control room soon."

"One more thing captain. Why are the other crewmembers glued to the walls and floors with gold?" Law turned to look back at Emer who gave an apologizing smile.

"Let's go." Law sighed as he once again picked up Emer bridal style, only this time Emer blushed. "You better let them go as we pass them by."

"Yes captain."

They walked out from the infirmary and towards the control room. On the way Emer made sure to free the men. And of course, the men didn't miss the blush on her face and _giggled _at her. But as soon as they got to the control room, everyone became serious. Law set Emer down on one of the chairs in the room but he himself stayed standing.

With the help of a visual den den mushi they were able to watch what was happening above the water on a big screen. The Marineford was in a chaos. Pirates and marines were fighting, Impel Down prisoners were running around, ice surrounded most of Marineford and 'Strawhat' Luffy had fallen to his knees while Ace was on his knees in front of the admiral Akainu.

The Heart pirates couldn't hear what they were saying but suddenly Akainu went to attack Luffy. Ace got up and ran towards Luffy as well; Emer knew exactly what was going on. She put her hand over her eyes, not wanting to see her brother die. The gasps in the room made Emer want to cry.

"Emer-ya, stop it!" Law ordered. _What? Is he going to make me watch this?! _Emer slowly took her hands away from her face and looked at the screen. Her eyes widen. Ace wasn't dead. Luffy wasn't dead. Instead they stood staring at Akainu who was trying to get rid of a bunch of goblins. Just as Emer started staring at the screen Luffy passed out. Ace was quick to pick him up and ran.

"Take us up." Law ordered. The ones controlling the sub was quick to do as told and the submarine came up from the water. Law, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi and Bart headed out on deck, leaving the others behind. Emer was still in a shock, but then quickly got up from her seat.

"Emer-chan, you aren't supposed to use your leg!" one of the men said.

"Shut it!" she then went after the men, carefully so she wouldn't put much weight on her injured leg. She limped through the halls till she reached the deck.

"I will take him away from here!" Law yelled as he tried to convince Ace to bring Luffy to the ship.

"Why should I trust you?!" Ace yelled back.

"Ace-nii-chan!" Emer yelled, getting almost everyone's attention "Bring Luffy over here! Law's a doctor!"

"Emer?" Ace shocked to say the least "What are you doing here? And what's with those injuries?!"

"Just bring him in here already!" Ace still seemed unsure, but he trusted Emer. Without any other words, Ace got up on the deck and stood in front of Law.

"Submerge!" Law ordered as everyone quickly got into the sub. "Bart, carry her." he pointed at Emer who had disobeyed his order as a doctor. Bart did as told, and Emer knew it was useless to protest.

"So what's with the injuries?" Ace asked again as they rushed to the operating room.

"It's…" Emer trailed off "It's nothing."

"Did that raccoon-face do something to you?"

"Are you really going to call the man who's about to operate on your brother, a raccoon-face Mr. Portgas?" Law asked with a dangerous voice.

"Would you please not fight right now?" Emer begged. The men stayed quiet till they got to the big operating room.

"Get everything ready!" Law ordered his crew "Lay him on the table." he told Ace who did as he was told. "Now you and Emer-ya have to leave the room."

"What?! I'm not leaving!" Ace protested.

"Leave." Law glared at the other man. Ace sighed before he turned to leave the room. But before he did, Bart handed him Emer so he could carry her out.

They walked to the control room -okay, Ace walked-. The only time one of them spoke was when Emer told him when to turn. But when they got to the room they were heading for, their thoughts went blank. On the screen you could see Whitebeard. Dead. Emer's body shook and tears ran down her face. The sub quickly got away from the battle field area, further and further away from Edward Newgate.

"UNCLE EDDIE!"

**Done! ^^ hope you liked it and please review! **

**You all should be happy! Ace didn't die! It would have been way too painful if he did.**

**And once again: This chapter is a birthday gift to my dear friend Mirre98! ^^ Hope you people liked the perverted Slendy! ;D**


	12. The breakdown

**Lucky 7**

**Hello again! ^^ It's once again time for an update! I had many tests this week and now during the weekend my wrist was killing me, so I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed! And SPECIAL thank you to those who have taken time to review: XylimLinyx, Vegetable of Darkness, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Kaappimorso, DreamAngel2713, Chocolatluver4ever, inspiritexo and Mirre98.**

**I don't own One Piece nor Slenderman, but the OC is mine. **

**Chapter 12: The breakdown **

"UNCLE EDDIE!" Emer screamed as she watched the screen where you could see Whitebeard dead. Even when he was dead, he did not fall, but stood up straight. Ace was in too much shock to be able to hold on to Emer who was trying to get out of his hold. She fell to her knees as she cried, the men in the room didn't know what to do with her. Not that anyone could blame them, after all, they weren't able to spend time with women other than when they stopped at an island.

"E-Emer-chan…" one of the men started "You need to calm down…"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" the men quickly apologized and backed off.

"What is Blackbeard doing…?" Ace asked with a weak voice. Emer looked back to the screen and saw Blackbeard covering Whitebeard with a black cover and stepped inside of it himself. Emer glared at the scene, waiting to see what he will do. Moments passed, the submarine got farer and farer away, before the cover was removed.

There was nothing that had changed. Whitebeard still stood like he had only a moment ago and Blackbeard still looked ugly as fuck. Then Blackbeard used his darkness devil fruit to attack the marines. He then did something unexpected. By using Whitebeard's devil fruit power he created an earthquake. Making everyone's eyes widen.

"THAT BITCH!" Emer yelled. The room's walls and floor slowly started turning gold without Emer realizing it.

"O-oi, Emer!" Ace said as he took hold of her arms, but was careful not to touch her wounds.

"I'M GOING TO CLAW HIS EYES OUT!" Emer tried to get out of his grip as the mark on her wrist glowed. Ace, however, kept a firm grip on her this time.

On the screen you could see as a bunch of goblins started jumping at Blackbeard and scratched him. The said man was panicking as he tried to get them off of him, but failed miserably. That was until he used his darkness power to make one of the goblins disappear into a black hole. Emer stopped fighting Ace and stared at the screen. It felt like a part of her just died, making her skin pale a little bit and making her feel weaker. A dizzy feeling crept into her, and she had to blink several times to be able to focus her sight again.

"HOW DARE HE?!" Emer screamed as she once again tried do get out of Ace hold "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Emer, calm down! You don't look so well, you should probably go and rest." Ace tried to calm her.

"HE KILLED ONE OF MY BABIES! I'M GOING TO SEND HIM TO HELL AND BACK SO I THEN CAN RIP HIS THROAT OUT!"

"Oi, one of you," Ace turned towards the Heart pirates "Show me where her room is." He ordered. One of the men was quick to get up and show Ace the way to Emer's room. Ace was literally carrying her. Both because she couldn't walk with an injured leg, but also because she kept trying to get away from him so she could kick something to death.

Emer felt weaker and weaker by every second that passed, but she didn't stop trying to get out of Ace grip.

When they got to the room, Ace put down Emer on the bed. She was drained from energy and didn't feel like moving at all! Ace asked the Heart pirate to leave and then closed the door. The logia user then sat down on the bed where Emer was laying.

"Oi Emer," he started with a concerned voice "are you alright? You look really pale."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I just saw Uncle Eddie dead and then an ugly shithead stole his power! Not only that, but the same shit head killed my baby!" Emer voice became weaker and weaker as she spoke and her eyelids became heavier. Her breathing was uneven and fast, like she had just been running a marathon.

"Emer, what's going on? Has this happened before?"

"It has…" Emer slowly spoke with a tired voice "once… It will be over soon…" and with those words, Emer fell unconscious.

Ace was confused. What did she mean by that? Did she mean that she would wake up soon and be like before or that… she would die? Panic started building up in Ace. He couldn't possible let her die! Pop's just died, and he was one of the most important people in his life! Some of his close friends also died in the war, there was no way he was losing someone who was like a sister to him! Not today, and not on his watch! But what could Ace do now? He wasn't a doctor, and the doctor of the ship was threating Luffy. _I know! I'll go after the other men of this ship! They might know what to- Zzzz… _And so, Ace fell asleep and his body fell to the metal floor. But he still didn't wake up.

~O~

_Black. That was all Emer could see. There was nothing around her, she couldn't even see her own hands as she raised them in front of her. Or well, she wasn't sure if she did lift her hands, since she couldn't feel her body. She couldn't feel anything. No pain, breeze, presence, fear, nothing. It was like she wasn't alive, but still existed, just floating through darkness. But she wasn't sure if 'floating' was the right word since it didn't feel like she was floating. _

_But then suddenly, a chilling screech filled the air. Emer knew the sound. It was one of her dear little babies, screaming for her help. But she couldn't do anything. She wanted to save him, to tell him everything was okay and that she would help him. But she couldn't. The screaming and crying from the goblin continued for a while, but then, it died out and the silence filled her ears again._

~O~

Emer jerked out of her "dream" when rough hands shook her body. She was confused, scared and sad. Her body felt like it weight a thousand tons and all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry.

"W-where's…"

"Emer-ya! Look at me!" Emer looked up at the person holding onto her. _Law…? When did he get here…? _"Emer-ya, are you listening?!"

"Where… is he…?" Emer asked confused as she looked around the room, expecting to see her baby that was already dead.

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"M-my… my…"

"She's talking about one of her goblins." Ace voice spoke up "he was killed by Blackbeard." Tears ran down Emer's face as she heard that. She had hoped it was just a nightmare, one of Slenderman's sick games. But no, this was real, she let it happen again.

"Emer-ya? Why are you so pale? Can you focus your sight?"

"H-he… died?" Emer sobbed. When one of her goblins dies, it's like a mother losing her child. It's devastating, not only that, but it's literally like a piece of her has been ripped from her soul. She will be like before, but it will take time. She would become mentally and physically weak when something like this happens, she also found it hard to control the curses powers when she was broken like this.

"Who is that gril?!" a new voice spoke. This time it was a woman voice though. "Is she trying to steal my beloved Luffy from me?!"

"Miss. Boa, please get out." Law spoke as he turned to look at the Warlord who was standing in the room.

"How dare you speak like that to me?!"

"Just get out!"

"What's with the girl, she looks like she has lost her mind." Hancock commented, completely ignoring Law's command. Emer slowly turned her head to glare at the Pirate Empress.

"Why don't I rip off your baby's head while you watch and we'll see what you'll think about that?" Emer's voice was cold and dead. Hancock seemed shocked, but Emer ignored her as she went back to focusing on staying awake.

"… er-ya… tay awake… don't sle…" the world became black once again for Emer.

Law sighed as Emer fell back asleep. He then turned to glare at Ace.

"Exactly what happened?" Law asked. Ace seemed to think for a while before he answered.

"Well, after you took Luffy we went to the control room where we could see what was happening at Marineford. When we got there pops…" Ace took a deep calming breath "Pops was dead. The Teach did something to steal pops devil fruit power. Emer snapped and made gobbling attack him, but that didn't work out so well. With the help of Teach devil fruit he was able to kill one of them, after that Emer went crazy. I brought her here to her room so she could calm down, but then she fell unconscious."

"Why didn't you get anyone sooner?"

"Well you see… I fell asleep." Ace avoided making eye contact with Law as he knew the man was glaring at him.

"You, man!" Hancock spoke. She didn't like being ignored, after all, she was _beautiful _"Take me to my dear Luffy!"

"No, he's resting."

"One more thing!" Ace yelled as he remembered something important "She said this had happened before. She also said _it will soon be over._" Law stared at Emer's sleeping face. He couldn't help but wonder if he should stay here so she wouldn't have a nightmare. But he had his duty as a doctor to check on Luffy. He also had to treat Ace's wounds. He hadn't had time to do that yet since he had been operating on Luffy and then he had to take care of some stuff as a captain. When they resurfaced they came across Boa Hancock who wouldn't get off of the sub.

They were currently heading towards Amazon Lily. Hancock had told them they weren't allowed into the island, but they could stay at the bay as far away from the town as possible. Luffy would be able to rest there due to Hancock's undying love for him.

"Come with me Mr. Portgas," Law said as he got up from Emer's bed "I'll treat your wounds too." Ace got up from his spot on the floor and followed Law out of the room without a word. Hancock stayed in the room since she wasn't allowed to see Luffy yet. Usually she wouldn't have listened to a _man _but this was best for Luffy! Plus, she would just get lost in this god forsaken submarine.

Hancock stared at the girl on the bed. Ace said something about goblins, so she was the one who saved Ace and Luffy from Akainu. The pirate empress should probably be thankful, but there was no way she could thank her! It would hurt her pride and she didn't even _need_ to thank her! After all, she was _beautiful. _And what if she was trying to steal her soon-to-be husband?! There was no way Hancock would let Emer have Luffy!

Hancock was just about to leave the room to get up on the deck when she noticed something. There was gold on the walls, and it was slowly spreading through the room. Hancock stared at the closest wall and slowly reached her hand out to touch it. But when she did, she gasped as the gold spread from the wall like a lightning and turned her into a statue.

~O~

"When is Luffy going to wake up?" Ace carefully asked as he stared at the unconscious boy on the bed next to him. Law didn't look up from his work as he answered.

"That depends. What I have seen he has a good will power, so he should wake up faster than a normal person." He finished wrapping the last bandage and looked up at Ace who hadn't taken his eyes off of Luffy even once after they entered the infirmary. "He must be pretty reckless." Law commented, earning a small chuckle from the other man.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea how many times he almost got himself killed when we were kids?"

"I could guess that you had to save his ass almost every day."

"Try twice every day." Ace chuckled. Law lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Captain!" the door burst open and one of the Heart pirates ran inside. Seriously, they couldn't do anything without Law. "We're having a big problem!"

"What is it?" Law asked as he got up and walked to the door.

"Emer-chan is turning the sub into gold!"

"What?!"Law stormed out of the infirmary and towards Emer's room. He didn't need to run far to see what the crewmember had meant. The walls were covered in gold, like the ceiling. The floor didn't have as much gold as the walls and ceiling, but Law still had to be careful with where he stepped. When he got into the room he found Emer still sleeping and Hancock was turned into gold. He rushed to Emer's side and shook her. Emer's eyes snapped open and she stared at Law with wide eyes. She then looked around the room before she looked back to Law.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a quiet voice. Law watched as Emer touched the wall and concentrated. Soon the gold started to disappear and Hancock turned back to normal. The said Pirate Empress glared at Emer with fury written all over her face.

"How dare you?!" Hancock yelled. Emer just stared at her lazily and blinked a few times, totally not impressed. "You better apologize, filthy peasant!"

"Who are you calling peasant, bitch?!" Emer snapped. Hancock looked shocked as she gasped dramatically.

"Y-you… Become my best friend!" Emer seemed to think for a moment before she answered.

"Sure, why not."

"You, filthy man!" Hancock spoke to Law "Leave me and my best friend so we can have a best friend's bonding time!" Law stared dumbfounded at Hancock for a moment before he turned to look at Emer. Emer gave him a small smile before she spoke.

"I'll be fine." Law sighed as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Hancock took his place on the bed and looked seriously at Emer.

"You like him, don't you?" Emer blushed at Hancock's question.

"N-no!"

"Oh, please! Your and Trafalgar's love shines like mine and Luffy's!"

"Are you telling me one of us is a stalker and the other one a fool? Which one am I?"

"That is not what I mean!"

"But that's what-"

"Be quiet and listen to me talk!"

The next hour was pure hell for Emer. Hancock simply wouldn't shut up. She went from talking about Luffy, to beauty, to money and suddenly she was talking about how horrible men were. It was torture! Hancock should not be allowed to talk. Ever.

After an oh-so-slow-and-painful hour had gone someone knocked on the door before it was opened and Shachi and Penguin stepped inside.

"We're… arriving at Amazon Lily…" Penguin said. He was hypnotized by Hancock's looks. To be honest, Emer was surprised he was able to say anything at all. Shachi on the other hand… He was standing beside Penguin, a waterfall of drool escaping his mouth. Hancock got up from the bed and walked to the door, but stopped before she exited.

"We shall continue our talk later. See you later my beloved best friend!" and with those words, she left. Emer let out a sigh. There was no way she could take another five minutes of the other woman's talking.

"Emer-chan, you're so lucky…" Shachi said with a dreamy voice as he watched the other woman leave.

Emer ignored him as she took her pillow and hugged it. She buried her face into the softness as the memory of one of her babies and Uncle Eddie dying came back into her mind. One good thing with Hancock was that she at least got her mind off of it.

"Are you alright, Emer-chan?" Penguin asked carefully.

"I'm fine." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Jeez, who died?" Shachi asked in a joking matter, obviously not knowing what happened while he and Penguin were helping Law operate on Luffy. Emer looked up at him with big, hurt eyes.

"**GET OUT!**" Emer screamed as tears started running down her face. Shachi and Penguin both looked like they suffered from heart attacks as they quickly left the room and closed the door behind them.

Emer buried her face back into the pillow and sobbed.

~O~

Law stepped down on the ground at the little space they got to stay at in the bay. They should be safe from any marines here since they let the Shichibukai's go along their lives without being hunted down. And since Amazon Lily was Hancock's island, they wouldn't come. Plus, most of the marines were men, and it was an all-women island. The said Pirate Empress left them just a few seconds ago.

Most of the Heart pirates settled in sitting outside. The weather was nice and they usually sit inside the sub all day long so they took the chance to relax on dry land. Plus, they were hoping to get a peek at the town that was filled with women only.

Law was just about to relax when a scream made him sigh in frustration. He could hear Emer scream 'Get out', but to whom, or why, he had no idea. But, he didn't need to wait long to find out when Shachi and Penguin came running out of the sub, looking like children that just found out where babies come from.

"What did you do this time?" Law asked frustrated.

"Well," Shachi started as he tried to catch his breath "Emer looked really down so when we asked what was wrong she answered nothing, then I just commented 'jeez, who died?' then she flipped out!" Law glared at him.

"That might be because Whitebeard, or with other word, 'Uncle Eddie' died. Not only that, but one of her goblins died too." It was death silent for a moment before Penguin did a dramatic gasp and pointed at Shachi.

"You heartless monster!"

"But I… I didn't… When…" Shachi mumbled confused. Without a word, Law got back up on the sub and walked inside, leaving Shachi and Penguin to scream at each other.

When Law got to Emer's room he knocked on the door like a gentleman. But Emer didn't tell him to come in. To be more specific, she didn't answer at all. Law might have knocked like a gentleman, but he was still a pirate, so he opened to door only to find Emer sitting on the bed as she sobbed into her pillow. With yet another sigh, Law closed the door before he walked up to the bed.

"Emer-ya." Law tried to get her attention, but failed. He sat down on the edge of the bed before he pulled the pillow out of Emer's reach. The golden eyes looked up at him confused as tears continued to run down her cheeks. Law could feel his heart beat an extra beat at the sight. _That's so… cute… No! I can't think like that! I'm the freaking Surgeon of Death! _Law was just about to speak when he was tackled into a hug, making him fall on his back.

Emer clung onto him for dear life, scared that if she let go she would fall into a black hole. She obviously hadn't noticed the awkward position. Law was lying with his back on the madras with Emer on top of him, burying her face into his chest while her legs were on each side of him. But of course, Law had noticed. How could he not?!He had to take a deep breath in order to calm himself. Then he slowly lifter his arms and wrapped them around her, hugging her protectively.

"Emer-ya, you should probably get some fresh air while we're at an island." Emer didn't answer, instead, she hugged him more tightly. "Emer-ya…"

"No."

"It's captain's order."

"No."

"It's doctor's order."

"No." Law let out a frustrated sigh as he got up from the bed with Emer in his arms. The said girl yelped in surprise and automatically wrapped her arms around Law's neck and her legs around his waist. Law chuckled at the action as he walked out of the room and through the halls. Emer hid her blushing face in Law's neck, it might not have been the best idea since it earned her another chuckle, but she didn't have anywhere else to hide.

Emer felt how Law stopped walking as soon as she could feel the small warm wind play with her hair. _Wait, is he even breathing? _Emer was just about to look up and ask what was wrong when someone else spoke.

"Care to explain?" Emer froze. She know that voice, she knew it too well. Heck, she was related to that voice. Emer quickly turned her head only for her eyes to meet her father's.

"D-daddy, I can explain!"

"Well start explaining."

"I can't walk." _Genius answer! _Emer dug her nails into Law's back, making him breath again. He must have been really shocked to see Rayleigh again. But who could blame him? He was carrying someone's daughter in a very intimate way in front of her father. In front of a very _dangerous _father.

Rayleigh walked up to his daughter and the man how was carrying her in a way he didn't like. He snatched Emer from Law's hold, making her yelp. He then glared at the dark doctor for a moment before he spoke.

"Touch her again and I'll cut your balls off." It wasn't just a threat, it was a promise. Law, however, kept a straight poker face. "Now, where is Luffy, I would like to speak with him." The tension in the air was popped like a bubble.

"He's in the infirmary." Law answered, but just as he finished his sentence, Ace yelling could be heard from inside the sub.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN AROUND YET LUFFY!" and just a second later, the strawhat wearing boy ran out on the deck. He stopped and looked confused at everyone else.

"Why do you all look so angry? Who died?"

"FUCK YOU!" Emer yelled before she sobbed into her fathers shoulder.

"Jeez, you're a cry baby. I don't like you." Luffy stated with a big smile. Everyone looked shocked at him, except for Rayleigh. Even Ace looked like his eyes were about to pop out.

"L-Luffy… Pops and one of her goblins died… And she saved our lives- oi, oi, oi, Emer what are you doing?!" Ace started to panic as Luffy's body started to turn into gold.

"You little ungrateful bitch…" Emer growled as she glared at Luffy.

"Wow! So cool!" Luffy yelled as he watched his body become gold, the he realized something. "You saved me and Ace?"

"Yes she did," Ace spoke again "and then one of her goblins died."

"I remember you now!" Luffy yelled, he's legs and stomach was gold by now "You were at the auction house! You had that cool elf pet! Where is he?! I want to play with him!"

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?!" Ace snapped at him as Emer went back to crying into Rayleigh's shoulder while the said dad patted her back.

"Who made Emer cry, yoi?" a new voice spoke, but this time from above them. Everyone except for Emer looked up and most of the Heart pirates fainted at the sight of a blue fire bird. It was none other than Marco the Phoenix that laded on the submarines deck and turned back into a human.

"Marco, how did you find us?" Ace asked while he gave the blond man a suspicious glare.

"I have my ways. Now would someone explain to me why Emer is crying and Strawhat Luffy is about to become a golden statue?"

"Because he's an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut and makes girls cry." Emer mumbled.

"So I'm allowed to cut off his head then?"

"Please do Pineapple-niichan."

"No please don't kill my brother, Pineapple-niichan!" Ace sobbed as he clung on Marco.

"Don't call me that!"

"You let Emer call you that, so why can't I?"

"She's sweet and innocent, you're an annoying pig!" The Heart pirates stood awkwardly at the side as Ace and Marco argued. Luffy laughed at them while Emer continued hiding her face in her fathers' shoulder.

"What are you dirty men yelling about?!" Hancock's voice filled the air, making Ace and Marco stop fighting. Everyone looked over to where Hancock and some other women were standing with food. Hancock's serious face turned into shock as she saw her _best friend._ "Have you hurt my best friend?! And then fight over her?! You filthy men!"

"That is not what they were doing." Rayleigh commented.

"Rayleigh! What are you doing here too?! Since when did this island become a meeting place for _men?!_"

"I'm here to talk with Luffy, and happened to stumble upon the Heart pirates so I took the liberty to spend some quality time with my daughter."

"That's so sweet of you- _YOUR DAUGHTER?!_" Emer gave Hancock a weak wave from her spot in Rayleigh's arms. "YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER?!"

"I'm sorry…" Emer apologized.

"Don't apologized!" Penguin and Shachi snapped at her.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo said as he got depress.

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?!"

"That's it! I want every man off of my island, _right now! _Except for Luffy of course."

"Come on Ace. We're visiting pops grave, yoi."

"But what about Luffy?"

"He needs rest," Law spoke "probably best if he stays on the island since he has permission to do so. You too men, get ready to leave." Law ordered. There was some disappointed moaning but they still did as they were told. However, Emer didn't move a muscle. "Bepo." The said polar bear understood what his captain meant and walked over to Rayleigh. He held out his big fluffy paws and waited for Rayleigh to hand her over.

"I'll call you." Rayleigh told her before he handed her to the bear. Emer quickly hugged the fluffiness and Bepo turned to get inside of the sub.

"Oi, Traffy!" Law's eye twitched at his new _nickname. _"Thanks for saving me!" Luffy laughed. Law didn't answer as he walked into the sub and closed the door behind him so they could set sail.

~O~

About twenty minutes later they Heart pirates were gathered on the deck of the yellow submarine. Bepo was in deep sleep while the captain of the ship used him as a pillow. The only woman in the crew had fallen asleep in his lap, making all the other men jealous of the captain. Actually, the only reason to why the men were on deck and not doing their jobs was so they could watch the sleeping girl. And Law was getting kind of pissed at all the staring.

"Would you just go back to work?"

"But captain," Shachi complained "We didn't get a chance to see the women on the island."

"So you're taking out your perverted needs on a seventeen year old sleeping girl."

"You just make is sound worse than it is."

"Get back inside." Law ordered. The men chuckled as they left, leaving only Law, a sleeping girl and polar bear.

Law touched the newest wound on Emer's body, the one he hated the most. The word _mine _might not be visible, and it never will after Emer stabbed it, but it didn't change the fact that Law had let it happen. He had let a monster, a nightmare, mark _his _Emer.

Slenderman would pay. And Law would personally be the one to chop off his faceless head.

**Chapter 12, done! Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**

**So you got to see something like a breakdown from Emer. But in case someone didn't understand: The goblins are created by Emer, so if one dies, a part of her is lost. She is kind of like a mother to them, so when one dies, it's like a mother losing her child. And since the goblins are a part of her, she becomes unstable and has problems controlling her curse. **


	13. Birthday girl

**Lucky 7**

**Okay guy! I updated 2 chapters today! I actually wrote this a long time ago and wanted to publish it as a special the 24****th**** April but then decided to make it a part of the storyline. But then I needed to write many chapters before I published this so it would fit in. With other words, It 4 days late, but happy birthday Emer! **

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine~**

**Chapter 13: Birthday girl!**

"Summer Island!" Emer cheered as the Heart pirates docked at a new Island. It had been some weeks since the war between the Whitebeard pirates and marines. The food supply was running low and so were the medical supplies. Emer's wounds had healed enough for her to walk around, but she still wasn't allowed to fight.

Emer was wearing one of her usual outfits; shorts and a tank top. And let's not forget her favorite shoes. The other men were cheering along with her. The only one who seemed to dislike the weather was Bepo. Poor guy, he looked like he was drowning in the heat.

"Cheer up, Bepo! There is water, so you'll be able to go swimming!" Emer tried to lift the first mates mood.

"But isn't the water warm as well?"

"Yes," Emer admitted "But, it still cools you down."

"Captain, can I go swimming with Emer?" Bepo asked Law who walked up on deck.

"B-but Bepo, I'm not going swimming." Emer said.

"Why not?"

"None of your business…" Emer growled at the polar bear who became depressed.

"I'm sorry…" Emer was now fighting an inner battle. _Damn, why is he so cute?!_

"It's okay Bepo!" Emer said as she attacked him with a hug.

"WHY BEPO?!" the men on the ship yelled with jealous voices. Law could only shake his head at how perverted his men were.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop making him depressed!" Emer snapped at them before she went back to cuddling with the polar bear who was about to die from the heat.

"Bepo," Law spoke up "You can go swim if you want to. The rest of you should go get some supplies. Emer, you go with Bepo."

"I'm not swimming!"

"I never said you have to, just go with him."

"Oh… I knew you meant that! I just had to make sure you knew what you yourself were talking about!" Emer defended herself. Law chuckled as he jumped off the yellow submarine. "Where are you going, captain?"

"To get some medical supplies." Law answered before he walked away.

"So let's go swimming!" Shachi cheered as he took hold of Emer's arm.

"You people were supposed to get supplies!" Emer yelled at the perverted men as she kicked Shachi.

"But we want to go swimming with Emer-chan…" Some of the men whined.

"You just want to see me in a bikini, don't you…?"

"YES PLEASE!" The men yelled with hearts in their eyes.

"NO! NOW GET INTO TOWN!" Emer yelled as she literally kicked every one of the men off the sub. She then turned to Bepo with a smile. "Let's go then!" she said with a happy voice.

They got off the sub and walked along the beach so they were a good distance away. Bepo quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled off the jumpsuit before he ran into the water.

"So nice…" Bepo sighed out. He then turned to look at the only woman in the crew who sat down under one of the palm trees and leaned against it with her back.

"Emer, why don't you swim?" Bepo tried asking again. He didn't want to be yelled at again, but he couldn't help his curiosity. "Is it because you can't swim?"

"I can swim, pretty well too if I say so myself. It's just…" Emer trailed off "It's not important." Bepo dropped his ears and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bepo." Emer said with a happy voice. If see was happy it should help Bepo's mood too, right?

~O~

Law walked out of the medical store and into the busy streets. It was late in the afternoon already and the Heart pirates had docked at noon, so he had spent really much time in the store. But what can he say? They had interesting medical history on this Island.

He passed by some stores along the way towards the sub, but stopped when something caught his eye. Looking inside the jewelry store next to him he couldn't help but to think of Emer. The necklace at the window had a golden four-leaf clover hanging from hit. Before Law knew it, he found himself walking inside the store.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" The older woman greeted as Law stepped inside.

"That necklace at the window, the one with a four-leaf clover on it, how much does it cost?"

"Oh that one? You have a good taste mister, that necklace would be about 2700 beli. Were you planning on giving it to someone special today on the festival?"

"There's s festival tonight?"

"Yes, we celebrate it every year the 24th April. Men usually gives gifts to their girls."

"24th April? It's today?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Not at all, I just remembered something." A smirk crept on to Law's lips "I would like to buy that necklace."

~O~

The Heart pirates had gathered in the mess hall to eat together. It was a normal meal for the pirates; loud and messy. The men were joking around and insulting each other. Laughter could be hear from every table in the room.

"So, Emer-chan, how was the beach trip you and Bepo made?" Penguin asked with food in his mouth.

"It was nice, Bepo let me ride him." Half of the men in the room spit their food out.

"BEPO YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU'RE A PERVERTED BEAR!"

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" the men yelled, making Bepo once again depressed and apologize.

"NOT IN THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS! NOW APOLOGIZE TO BEPO!" Emer yelled back at them.

"We're sorry, Bepo…" the men said as they hug their heads in shame. Law, who just entered the room, chuckled at the sight in front of him.

"What's so funny?" Emer growled at him.

"You've put a leash on the men."

"Yes, it comes pretty handy sometimes. Let me show you." Emer pushed her plate down on the floor and then gasped. "Oh my… I dropped my plate and now I can't eat the food on it anymore! This is horrible! I'll starve while I clean it up!"

"Don't worry Emer-chan! You can have my food!" someone yelled.

"No, I'll get you a whole new plate with food!" someone else yelled.

"I'll clean for you, Emer-chan!" while the men kept yelling about how they wanted to help Emer, she turned to smirk at Law.

"Alright, listen up men!" Law said, getting everyone's attention "There is a festival tonight in the town. You can all go out and have some fun." The men cheered as they jumped up from their seats and danced. They sure could be childish sometimes…

Rest of the day went by smoothly. The men were all excitedly waiting for the festival to begin and quickly finished the work they had. They would talk about all the good food, drinks and beautiful women there would be there. The only thing that interested Emer was the drinks. Of course it would be nice to be in a festival for just some fun, but she hadn't had a drink in a very long time! She just needed to shake Law off her back and she and her booze would be reunited once again!

As the sun set music and laughter could be hear all the way back to the sub. It didn't take long for all the men to set off to the town. Emer calmly walked up on deck and found only Law left.

"Did everyone else leave already?" Emer asked, making Law turn around and look at her. She had changed into a light blue summer dress that reached her knees.

"Yes. They ran like bats out of hell while yelling something about women." Law answered with a small chuckle.

The town was beautifully decorated. Lights were hanging from one building to another, making it look like they were flying above their heads. Music was playing all over and people were dancing together. The smell of delicious food filled the warm night air, making Emer mouth water. But there was something bothering Emer. They were selling alcohol everywhere! And as long as Law was walking next to her, she wouldn't be able to drink anything!

"Come on Emer-ya." Law smooth voice spoke from next to her. She was just about to ask him where they were going when Law took hold of her arm and dragged her with him.

"Captain, where are we going?" she asked after he had dragged her a bit.

"Dancing."

"What?!"

"Dancing." Law repeated himself.

"I hear what you said! But I'm not familiar with any other dancing style except for Irish dancing!"

"Don't worry, I'll lead."

"You can dance?" she didn't believe it, not for even one second.

"I can dance." Emer didn't know if she should laugh or not. The Surgeon of Death could dance? You have to admit it was kind of funny.

They stopped when they got to the middle of a big group people dancing. Law held out his hand and waited for Emer to take a hold of it. When she finally did, he pulled her closer, making Emer blush. Law took hold of Emer's other hand and placed it on his shoulder before he they moved his hand to her waist. It must have looked kind of funny; Emer was only 165 cm tall while Law was 195 cm tall. Emer was actually standing on her toes so she would be taller. Law chuckled at her attempt to become taller. As the danced to the song Emer couldn't help but smile.

"You know what," she started as she listened to the song "this song* reminds me of us."

"How come?" Law asked.

"When I first met you, I knew you were a pirate and that you had a high bounty. I also knew I should stay away from a dangerous man like yourself." Law chuckled "But I still joined your crew, and you showed me the world."

"Come." Law stopped dancing and started pulling her with him again.

"You really should make up your mind about where you want to go." Emer chuckled. "Where are we going this time?"

"Swimming."

"You can't swim and I don't want to."

"Too bad, you're still coming."

"I don't have a swimming suit."

"Yes you do, you're wearing a bikini under that dress." Law chuckled as Emer blushed.

"How did you know that you pervert?!"

"I got a pretty good view while we danced."

"I knew it, you're a pervert!"

"Think what you like, but we're still going to the beach." Emer frowned as Law dragged her away from the town and toward the sandy beach.

The water was peaceful and glittered a little bit under the full moon. No one else was on the beach, so Law and Emer were alone. The music could still be heard, but only faintly.

"I'm not swimming." Emer protested.

"And why not?"

"None of your business! Besides, you can't even swim, so you're not in the position to order me to swim."

"Is it because of your back?" Emer went quiet and avoided eye contact. "Why should your back stop you from doing something?"

"It's ugly. No one should see it." Law stared at her for a moment.

"It's not ugly, it shows you're a survivor." Emer didn't say anything, instead she settled in in staring at the ground. She jumped a little bit when Law brushed the longer hair straws behind her ear on the right side. When she looked up at him she found him staring at her. He didn't look angry or grumpy as he usually does, but instead he looked concerned and caring. He then did something unexpected; he pulled her into a hug. Emer was too shocked to react at first, but when her brain had progressed what was happening, she hugged him back.

They stood and hugged each other in silence for a while, till they finally pulled away. Before Emer had time to say anything Law took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the water.

"Law, you can't swim."

"We're not going deep." Emer let him pull her with him till they came to a stop when the water was up to Emer's knees. Law seemed to be fighting an inner battle so he wouldn't fall face first down into the water and drown. He then turned to face Emer. He put one of his hand in his pocket and took out a small box that he then handed to her.

"Happy birthday, Emer-ya." He said with a smile. Emer looked shocked and the confused.

"It's my birthday? And you got me a present." She only got a chuckle as a reply. She carefully took the box from him and opened it. Her eyes widen when she say what was inside. "Oh my… You… You got his for me?" Emer asked as she took out the golden necklace with a four-leaf clover on it.

"Yes, I thought it would suit you perfectly." He motioned her to turn around as he took the necklace from her hands. She slowly turned so her back was against him so he could put the necklace on her.

As soon as the necklace was around Emer's neck, Law let his hand travel along her neck till it came to a stop on her back. Emer had frozen and her breathing had become uneven. He didn't remove his hands, he wanted her to get used to it. Emer had tears in her eyes that Law couldn't see. But they refused to fall.

When she had calmed down and her breathing was even again he moved his hand to the zipper and slowly opened it. Emer stopped breathing as soon as the zipper started to open.

"Breath Emer-ya…" Law whispered into her ear. She hadn't been like this when she showed her back to him when she first joined. Why was she so scared now? Was it because now he wasn't looking at it as a doctor?

Emer took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She kept taking same deep breaths as Law pulled the zipper all the way down and exposed the scared back. As Law's hand touched her bare back she tried to move away from he's reach, but his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"It's alright, Emer-ya… I won't hurt you…" he whispered as he hugged her from behind. Emer took a few deep breaths to calm down before Law pulled back a little. His hand once again rested on her back. After a while of standing in silence with his hand on her back, he started stroking the scars lightly. Emer continued taking deep breaths to stay calm.

~O~

"_Look at her back!" one of the kids yelled._

"_Ew, it's so ugly!" another said._

"_She should be put into a freak show!"_

"_She probably deserved those scars since she's so weird!"_

"_Yeah, after all, she is cursed!"_

"_Cover your back freak! No one wants to see _that!_" _

"_You should never come to the swimming pool again!"_

"_Yeah, stay away from here! We don't want to see something that ugly!"_

~O~

"You're beautiful, Emer-ya." Law whispered as he continued stroking the scars. The tear in Emer's eyes that had refused to fall finally ran down her cheeks. No one except for her family had said that to her after seeing her scars. Everyone else called her ugly or a freak. The other kids would always stay away from her and those who used to be her friends didn't even look at her.

The arm that was till around her waist moved away and Law's hand started caress her new scars on her arm. They weren't as visible as the ones on her back, but you were still able to see them. Law's hands went from the scars on her arm to the one on her shoulder. After a moment of silence Law turned Emer around so she was facing him one again. The hand that had just a second ago been caressing her shoulder moved to wipe away the tears that hadn't stop falling.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered again before he rested his forehead against her forehead and stared her straight into her eyes. Minutes passed before Law pulled away a bit. He seemed to be thinking, debating about something in his head. He then leaned down again.

He kissed her cheek lightly and pulled away. But what he didn't expect was for Emer to lock her arms around his neck and pull him back down and kiss him on the lips. The kiss was gentle but at the same time needy. To be honest, Law hadn't expected Emer to be such a good kisser.

Law lifter Emer up so she could lock her legs around him. He kind of regretted it since he was standing in seawater, but he calmly walked up on the beach. Why he walked calmly was simple; one, he had built an image of being calm so he could not ruin it. Two, this was a very romantic moment and if he hurried up from the water it might seem like he was just another horny dog. Three, the water made him weak and he didn't want to risk the change that he would trip and land on Emer. That would not only be embarrassing but would probably hurt his pride more than if a five year old girl won him in a battle.

As they got up on the beach again, Law lay Emer down on the sand, his hand hadn't left her back until now. He pulled away from the kiss so he could look down at her. Her tears had stopped running and she had a blush across her cheeks.

"Swimming isn't that bad after all, don't you think?" he said with a small chuckle. Emer let out a small laughter.

"No, we should really do it more often." Law smiled down at her before he kissed her lightly again. When the kiss ended he let his forehead once again rest against her.

"You're father's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"No, don't worry. Didn't he say he was going to cut off your balls?" Law chuckled at her reply.

"You really know how to make me feel better, don't you?" Emer laughed at the sarcasm in Law's voice.

"But at least I'll be suffering right next to you since he'll probably be _really _angry."

"But he has to catch us first."

Emer stared up at Law's stormy gray eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better."

"Why did you act so differently this time when I looked at your back than when I looked at it in the infirmary?"

"Back in the infirmary you looked at it as a doctor. Doctors are mean to help and not to judge. But now you looked at it as another person and people always judges, no matter what."

Law stared into her golden eyes for a moment. Then he lowered himself till their noses almost touched.

"I would never do that to you, Emer-ya." He whispered before he kissed her tenderly. Emer pulled him closed to her body and deepened the kiss.

"I know that now." She chuckled when they pulled away from each other to get some much needed air. Law chuckled too, before he hugged her tightly and rested his head next to hers.

"You can't fell asleep here Law."

"I'm tired."

"I knew you should have stayed away from the water."

"Don't ruin the moment." Emer giggled and stayed quiet for a moment before she remembered something.

"Now that I'm eighteen, I get to drink without you stopping me."

"You officially ruined the moment."

**Done!**

***Song – Taylor Swift, I Knew You Were Trouble (Cover by: Alex G ft. Epicc) I like Alex G's cover better than the original version. And I thought it was perfect for Law and Emer! :3**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and please review! ^^ **


	14. Wonderful world

**Lucky 7**

**Time for another chapter! ^^ Hope you're all happy with the double update I did last time.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed and SPECIAL thank you to those who have taken time to review: Kaappimorso, inspiritexo, Mirre98, Chocolatluver4ever, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Vegetable of Darkness and DreamAngel2713!**

**I don't own One Piece nor Slenderman, but the OC is mine! ^^**

**Chapter 14: Wonderful world**

The Heart pirates were enjoying a nice meal together. They were all having fun, laughing together, joking and so on. It was like every meal they had. But there was something missing. Not only that, but a very weird aura could be felt all over the sub for quite some time now.

"Where's Emer-chan?" Shachi asked with food in his mouth. Disgusting. But he was a pirate, so it was alright, right?

"I don't know," Penguin answered "I haven't seen her all day."

"Do _you _know where _Emer-chan _is, captain?" Law looked up from the newspaper at Shachi who had a smug smirk on his face. Law gave him a blank stare before he went back to reading while he drank his coffee with a simple answer.

"No."

"So you lost your girlfriend."

"Stop saying that." Law growled.

"I bet she's all alone somewhere, hoping that strong arms would wrap around her and hug her tightly." Shachi teased. Law decided it would be best to ignore him and once again went back to reading. Shachi was just about to say something when someone walked into the mess hall.

At the door stood none other than Emer. She slowly walked in, kind of like a zombie. It looked like she was trying to keep a poker face. Was she hiding something from them?

"Wow, that's a chilly aura." Shachi commented when Emer sat down next to Law. It might not have been wise to say that though. Emer slowly -actually in a pretty creepy way- turned her head to glare at Shachi.

"What's that supposed to mean, _Shachi?_" the way she said his name sounded like she was promising pain.

"Emer-chan, is something wrong?" Penguin asked while Shachi tried not to pee himself.

"Are you telling me I'm not good enough?!" Emer snapped.

"No! Where did you get that idea from?!"

"You said that something's wrong! And now you're calling me stupid!"

"She's on her menstruation." Bepo said shamelessly as his nose twitched. Everything became quiet as everyone stared at Emer before they pushed their plates away, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"Bepo." Emer started with a calm voice.

"Yes, Emer?"

"I'm going to carve your eyes out with a rusty spoon and then feed them to you. And when I'm done with that, I'll cut you open so I can rip out your guts and decorate the walls with them." The poor, innocent polar bear fainted.

"… E-Emer-chan, it can't be that bad. I-I mean, it's natural, right? So what if we know." Shachi said as he tried not to cry. What can he say? She was really scary!

"_Natural, _you say." Emer voice was cold as ice "So I can rip of your balls so you're almost able to feel the same pain as I do and then tell you it's _natural._"

"It can't be that bad!" Penguin laughed in disbelief while his friend desperately tried to cover his private part.

"_Not that bad?!_" Emer leaned over the table and took a firm hold of Penguin's jumpsuit, pulling him really close so she could glare him in the eyes that were hidden under the brim of his hat. "You're telling _me, _the one suffering here, that it's not _that bad. _I freaking bleeding from my vagina! It feels like someone is burning my ovaries, I tired like fuck, I'm always hungry, I can't control my mood and I'm so freaking sexually frustrated!"

Law, who had been calmly watching the show from the side almost choked on his coffee. He could literally see who the perverted minds started to work in his crewmembers heads.

"We can help you with the last part." Shachi said with a smirk and blush on his face. Emer looked like she was about to explode, but her face that had anger written all over it turned into surprise when an arm wrapped around her waist. Emer looked to her left where Law stood with his arm around her and glaring at Shachi.

"Don't even think about it." The captain growled. He then picked Emer up and threw her over his shoulder. Emer yelped and demanded him to put her down, but Law didn't listen as he carried her out from the mess hall and down the halls.

"Put me down! You're going to make my ovaries explode!" Law chuckled as Emer tried to get out of his hold. "You think this is funny?!"

"Yes, I actually do."

"You're heartless."

"I get that a lot." Law chuckled as he entered the infirmary. He put Emer down on one of the beds and walked over to one of the cabinets. He took out some painkillers and held them out for Emer.

"No, I don't want to." Emer crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head.

"Didn't you say you were in pain?"

"I am, but that won't help."

"How do you know that?" Emer suddenly found the wall extremely interesting.

"I… umm, kind of snuck in here about three hour ago and ate two of those." Law felt how one of his eyebrows twitched. He didn't like when someone took something from his infirmary. Actually, he _hated _when someone even entered his infirmary without him knowing it.

"You stole from my medicine cabinet?" Law growled. Emer kept her eyes away from Law to avoid the death glare.

Law put the painkillers on the table and then leaned closer to Emer. The said girl froze when she felt Law's breath against her ear and blush crept on to her cheeks. This was the exactly same way she acted when they were in front of the crew and Law decided he felt like cuddling. And may Law say it, but he loved Emer's reaction.

"How are you going to pay for the pills you took _without _my permission, _hm_?" Law whispered into Emer's ear, making a shiver run down her spine. One of Law's hands ran up her thigh while the other one took a light hold on her chin so he could tilt her head up. Golden eyes met with stormy grey.

"I don't have money." Emer quickly answered with a bright blush on her face.

"Who said I wanted money?" Law chuckled as he leaned till their lips almost touched. His hands moved to cup her face. "I want a _different _kind of payment." Law caught Emer's lips into a light kiss. Emer didn't even need to think twice before she kissed him back.

Law gently pushed Emer to lay on the bed as he climbed on top of her. The kiss that was just a second ago slow and gentle became heated and rough. Emer's legs locked around Law while his hands found their way under her red shirt and-

_Puru puru puru puru puru…_

Law let out a frustrated growl while Emer moaned even more frustrated than Law. The said pirate captain got off of the dark haired girl, already knowing who was calling. Emer sat up and took the den den mushi from her pocket.

"Yes, daddy?" she answered. Annoyance was clear in Emer's voice. Her father had promised to not call too often, so Emer started taking the den den mushi with her again. But he still called when things started to heat up. And it was annoying like hell.

"Someone was touching you."

"Daddy please, you're embarrassing."

"So you admit someone was touching you. It was the captain, wasn't it?"

"Daddy-"

"Don't give in to his charm. His hands might feel nice, but you have no idea what he's thinking about." Law made a grimace that was a mix of confusion and surprise with a small touch of uncomfortableness.

"Daddy… How do you know-"

"I know everything. Even what your captain's hands feel like." There was a tick silence. Law looked like he just saw a ghost and Emer was simply speechless.

"Daddy."

"Yes, Emer?"

"Never say that again. _Ever._" Rayleigh burst into laughter. His daughter was just way too much fun when she got serious. "Stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright." Rayleigh chuckled. "Just remember, I'll hunt you down if you do anything to my daughter, Mister Trafalgar. Remember, _anything._" And with that, the call ended. Law stared down at Emer who still sat on the bed with the den den mushi in her hand.

"You should really start leaving that in your room while we're in the sub." Emer let out a frustrated sigh and turned her head to glare at the wall. "What? You're mad at me now?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Law was starting to feel frustrated himself. God, women could be difficult when they were on their period! Seriously, what's with the mood swings?!

"Just shut up!" Law took a firm hold of Emer's chin, making her look him in the eyes. The grip _might _have been a bit too strong since the golden eyed girl let out a small cry of pain as she took hold of his wrist in a failed attempt to make him let go or at least ease the pain.

"Do _not _order me around." Law's voice was cold and harsh as he spoke. Emer's eyes stared at him with shock and hurt. Sure she had been a bit cold towards him even if all he did was comment on how she always had the den den mushi with her, but she wouldn't hurt him. And she just couldn't control the freaking hormones!

When Law realized what exactly he had just done it was already too late to do anything about it. As soon as he loosened his grip of her chin, she slipped away and was out from the room like a bat out from hell. Law stood and stared at the spot where Emer had sat just a few seconds ago.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Law thought as he pinched the bright of his nose. They had been "dating" for a week and he already screwed everything up by hurting her. _I hurt her. _Didn't he say he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her? And now _he _was the one doing it.

A knock on the room made Law snap out from his thoughts.

"We're reaching an island." Penguin told him from the open door. Law simply nodded as he started walking towards the door. "Umm, captain. It's really none of my business, but why was Emer so upset when I ran into her in the hall?"

"As you already said; it's none of your business."

~O~

Emer closed the door behind her as she entered her room. It had been a while since she last was in there since she had been sleeping in Law's room. She walked over to the other side of the room and sat down against the wall, hugging her knees.

"Curse these mood swings. I fucking hate being a woman sometimes." Emer muttered to herself as she buried her face into her knees. _I'm in pain, tired, hungry, sad, angry and depressed, all in the same time while my body carves to be touched. Way to go hormones! _

Emer could still feel Law's hands grip her chin, leaving a throbbing pain behind. To be honest, she was scared. She had been told that she would be safe with him, and now he was hurting her. Or maybe she deserved it. After all, she was kind of rude to him.

Someone knocked on the door but Emer refused to look up. Instead she stayed quiet and kept her head in her knees. She heard that the door was opened and someone walked in.

"Man, you're a mess." Shachi's voice spoke. Emer slowly lifted her head to glare at him, but instead of fear taking over his face like it should, there was shock and concern. "Y-you've been crying?!"

Emer hadn't even realized herself, but he was right. Now that it was pointed out she could feel tears on her cheeks. She quickly dried them away before she looked back at Shachi.

"What do you want?" Her voice cracked slightly, but she ignored it. Right now she just wanted to be alone.

"We're reaching an island and captain told us to gather up on the deck."

"I'll be there soon." Shachi seemed to hesitate before he left the room. Emer quickly made sure it didn't look like she had been crying before she with a sigh left the room.

The halls in the sub were already empty. Every time Emer took a step it echoed throughout the many halls. She walked slowly, not really wanting to see Law right now. She lifted he hand to her neck and touched the necklace she had gotten from the captain on her birthday. She let her hand drop as she got closer to the door that lead up to the deck.

Everyone were already gathered around Law when Emer walked through the door. The said captain didn't even look at her. Emer didn't feel like watching someone who clearly was avoiding her, so instead, she turned to look at the island they were docking at. Well, at least she could be happy it was a summer island again.

"So hot… Why can't we find more winter islands…?" the polar bear sat down next to where Emer was standing. He actually looked like he was in pain.

"Don't worry Bepo, we'll get to one soon I bet." Emer tried to cheer him up.

"Can we go swimming again?" Bepo looked up at Emer with big hopeful eyes.

"_You're beautiful, Emer-ya." Law whispered as he continued caressing her scars. _

"_You're so beautiful." He rested his forehead against hers as he stared her straight into the eyes._

"_Swimming isn't that bad after all, don't you think?" _

"We'll see Bepo." Emer answered hesitantly as the memories from the last island played up in her mind. Bepo looked disappointed as he stared at the floor and a cloud of depression formed around him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Emer tried not to sound angry, but she had to admit it was _not _time for Bepo to act like this.

"I'm sorry…" _oh for the love of god!_

"Fine, we'll go swimming." Emer muttered at the bear who instantly got happy.

~O~

Bepo sighed happily as he swam through the clear blue water. Even though he missed the snow, the water was just perfect right now.

The beach was crowded. It wasn't like the last island where Bepo and Emer got the beach for them self. This island was a tourist attraction. It was warmer and had expensive hotels. There were shopping areas and nice restaurants. Bepo could smell the nicely cooked fish all the way to where he was swimming.

Emer was sitting on the beach like she had done on the last island as well. Thoughts were running through her mind, making her lose focus and not realize someone was staring at her.

When Bepo had told Law he wanted to go swimming with Emer Law had only nodded before he and the other crewmembers left to go and get supplies. He hadn't even looked at Emer. In her mind the golden eyed girl had begged him to look at her. But no matter how much she wished, he would simply not waste his time on looking at her.

Emer would probably have stayed in her thoughts forever if the sound of a guitar hadn't interrupted her.

Don't know much about history

Don't know much biology

Don't know much about a science book

Don't know much about the French I took

Emer turned her head to look where the music was coming from. Her eyes met with chocolate brown ones that were staring at her. The man with the brown eyes was playing a guitar while he sang. He had dark hair was licked back and his tan skin was pretty much the same as Law's.

But I do know that I love you

And I know that if you love me too

What a wonderful world this would be

The said man who was singing. Walked over to Emer and stood right in front of her. _He's singing to me?! _Emer really didn't know what to do right now.

Don't know much about geography

Don't know much trigonometry

Don't know much about algebra

Don't know what a slide rule is for

But I do know that one and one is two

And if this one could be with you

What a wonderful world this would be

Emer could hear the jealous voices from the women around her as the man kneeled down in front of her and continued staring into her golden eyes.

Now I don't claim to be an "A" student

But I'm trying to be

So maybe by being an "A" student baby

I can win your love for me

Emer was blushing as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Don't know much about history

Don't know much biology

Don't know much about a science book

Don't know much about the French I took

But I do know that I love you

And I know that if you love me too

What a wonderful world this would be

La ta ta ta ta ta ta

(History)

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

(Biology)

La ta ta ta ta ta ta

(Science book)

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

(French I took)

But I do know that I love you

And I know that if you love me too

What a wonderful world this would be

Everyone around them were cheering, except for the girls that seemed extremely jealous. Emer didn't even know where Bepo was since there were so many people around them.

"Hello beautiful lady." The man greeted "I couldn't help but see that you seemed down, and I simply couldn't let someone as stunning as you look sad. My name is Roberto, may I know yours?"

"E-Emer."

"Emer," the man whispered, almost like he was testing how it sounded "Such a beautiful name to a beautiful woman." The man suddenly lifted Emer up bridal style and stood up. "May I buy you a drink?" Emer was blushing like a madman. Why would this stranger have such an interest in her?

"No matter how good a drink would be right now, I can't go. But it was nice of you to cheer me up." Emer tried to get out from the man hold, but he only held her closer.

"Now, now. It will be fun." Emer was starting to get pissed. This man really had some nerves! Sure he was extremely hot and looked like he was rich, but when Emer said no, she meant _no._

"Let me go!" Emer lifted her leg to kick the man in the face but something made her change her mind. She suddenly felt… happy and at ease with this man.

"Better now?" the man chuckled. _What did he do? Why am I not angry?_

"What did you do?" Emer asked with a _happy _voice. She wanted to sound angry, but it was physically impossible.

"Don't worry about that now," the man laughed "just know that we're going to have fun together and you won't forget the time you'll spend with me." Something like a sly smirk crawled to his lips. Normally Emer would have felt unease by that, but for some reason, it made her want to spend time with him. _What's going on…?_

Bepo stood in the water and watched as Emer left in the arms of a strange man. What was he supposed to do? She didn't look like she minded being carried away, to be honest, she looked like she enjoyed it. Should he tell captain about this? Or should he follow them himself? Didn't humans only like being close to each other when they were intimate with the other? But were humans allowed to be with many partners like some animals? This was too confusing to Bepo.

~O~

Law sat on a bench in the middle of the shopping street. He had just finished buying medical supplies and taken them to the sub, and now he could finally relax and do some thinking.

The one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about was Emer. The image of her shocked and hurt eyes was burning his mind. He could even feel her grip on his wrist.

When had he lost the ability to stay calm? It wasn't like him to snap so easily. Sure he hated when someone tried to order him around, but he didn't lose his cool when that happened.

"Captain!" Law turned his head to the right and saw his loyal first mate. But what he didn't see was the girl that was supposed to be with him.

"Bepo, where is Emer-ya?" Bepo stopped in front of Law and thought for a moment. How was he supposed to tell Law that Emer ran away with another man? Bepo hadn't figured out yet if it was okay for humans to do it or not.

"She was carried away by a man." Bepo decided it would be best to tell Law the truth.

"What?" Law face darkened. "She was kidnapped and you didn't do anything?"

"But she looked happy." Bepo innocently answered "And I didn't know if it was okay for humans to have several partners."

The word "happy" made it sting in Law heart. _His _Emer was happy in the arms of _another _man. Law would not accept that.

"Do you know where the man took her?"

"I followed them for a while before I came to look for you. They went to a bar." So the man thought he could get her drunk and then claim her innocence before Law could do it. But there were two things the man didn't know. One, Emer wasn't easy to get drunk. Or more specifically, it was impossible. Two, Law was a _very _possessive boyfriend.

"Show me the way." Law growled.

**Ta-daa! End of this chapter! Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**

**So you guys! School is about to end in a few week which means I'm having a stressful time. Not only do I have lots of tests and shit but I also have tests and interviews to the next school coming up.**

**But I'll try to update a.s.a.p! Just so you know, I don't have a specific day that I update. It has just happened to be on Sundays most of the times. I just write and update as soon as it's done.**

**Song: Sam Cooke – Wonderful World**


	15. The boyfriend

**Lucky 7**

**Chapter update! ^^ **

**READ THIS! So apparently I suck at explain how someone look. Okay, I knew that already, but anyways. If you're wondering what Roberto looks like image Robert Downey Jr. with the same skin color as Law, chocolate brown eyes, dark hair that is styled like it's licked back and wearing a suit. **

**Thank you to everyone who have read/favorite/followed! And A SPECIAL thank you to those who have taken time to review:** **Lawl-ya, MeAnimeFreak, MeAnimeFreak, ThexWhitexPhoenix, XylimLinyx, de3fr4gt5, Chocolatluver4ever, Mirre98, DreamAngel2713, Law-heartPirates, Vegetable of Darkness, 10th Squad 3rd Seat and Kaappimorso!**

**I don't own One Piece nor Slenderman, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 15: The boyfriend**

"So what was a beautiful woman such as yourself doing all alone and sad?" Two drink already. That's how much Emer had drank since they entered the bar. And they entered three minutes ago.

Roberto was a player that much was for sure. Emer didn't really like the situation she had gotten herself into. The chocolate brown eyed man obviously hadn't heard of personal space. Ever since he ran off from the beach with Emer in his arms, he hadn't stopped touching her. He was always touching her in some way. Like right now, he had made her sit in his lap. Emer was not amused.

"I wasn't alone, that's why I told you I couldn't come with you." Emer desperately wanted to be mad at him, but found it to be impossible.

"So you're a taken woman then," Roberto hummed "and where was your man?"

"He…" Emer did really know how she was supposed to answer that. Not that it was any of his business to begin with. "I was at the beach with my friend."

"So you're a free woman then?"

"No. So you better let me go!" Oh how Emer wished she could be angry. But no. She sounded more playful, which couldn't be good.

"But bella* Emer," Roberto chuckled "Roberto always gets what he wants." Emer would have turned him into gold right then and there, but she couldn't. She didn't _want _to. The golden eyed girl was confused of why she was feeling so differently.

"Let me go already! What do you even want?!" Goddamn the playful voice.

Roberto chuckled again as he stared into Emer's eyes. Slowly he's face drew nearer till they were only centimeters apart. _Oh no… This cant' be good… Why did I leave the den den mushi at the sub?! Why today?!_

"Isn't it obvious bella Emer? I want; you." Roberto's lips pressed against Emer's. The kiss wasn't anywhere near gentle. It was rough and demanding. But still Emer didn't push him away. She _couldn't _push him away. Instead, Emer found herself _wanting _to kiss him. And that was exactly what she did. Her body pushed itself closer to Roberto's body. She didn't want this, but she couldn't control her emotions and body anymore.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Roberto had chosen the table in the far end of the bar so no one would see them. The said man pushed Emer on top of the table and climbed up after her. Emer could see a flash of memory before her eyes from earlier that day when Law had done the same. _Law… Please help me…_

"Now bella Emer, I wouldn't be such a good man if I took you here and now in such an open place." Roberto smirked down at her. "So why don't we continue this in a less crowded place." Emer wanted to shake her head. She wanted to run away. But instead, she nodded and waited for Roberto to get up and help her to stand. As soon as her feet touched the ground he took hold of her hand and dragged her out from the bar.

The sun had started to set already and music played on the street. Roberto proudly pulled a _smiling _Emer after him. Emer was freaking smiling when she actually was scared like hell. The people around them were dancing to the music, making it seem like a festival or something.

"Why don't we dance bella Emer?"

"Does it matter what I want?" Roberto chuckled.

"No, not really."

Tonight we dance,

I leave my life in your hands.

We take the floor,

Nothing is forbidden anymore.

Roberto pulled Emer closer till there wasn't even space for air between them.

Don't let the world in outside.

Don't let a moment go by.

Nothing can stop us tonight!

Suddenly Emer was spun around and then slammed back into Roberto's chest.

?Bailamos! – We Dance

Let the rhythm take you over…

?Bailamos!

Te quiero amor mio – I want you, my love

?Bailamos!

Wanna live this night forever…

?Bailamos!

Te quiero amor mio…

?Te quiero! – I want you

Tonight I'm yours,

We can make it happen I'm so sure.

I won't let it go.

There is something I think you should know.

I won't be leaving your side,

We're gonna dance through the night.

I want to reach for the stars!

?Bailamos!

Let the rhythm take you over…

?Bailamos!

Te quiero amor mio…

?Bailamos!

Wanna live this night forever…

?Bailamos!

Te quiero amor mio…

?Te quiero!

Roberto's hand ran along Emer's body, making the said girl push herself towards the touch and gasp. Emer did _not _want to do that, but her body wasn't listening to her anymore.

Tonight we dance,

Like no tomorrow.

If you will stay with me,

Te quiero mi amor.

Quidate conmigo... - Stay with me

Esta noche...bailamos. - Tonight we dance

?Bailamos!

?Bailamos!

Let the rhythm take you over...

?Bailamos!

Te quiero amor mio...

?Bailamos!

Wanna live this night forever...

?Bailamos!

Te quiero amor mio...

?Te quiero!

?Como te quiero! - How I love you

?Ay, como te quiero!

?Como te quiero!

With a chuckle Roberto leaned down till his lips were almost touching Emer's.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he chuckled. But Emer ignored him. Her eyes and mind was on something else. Through the crowd Emer could see a man with a yellow and black hoodie with a jolly roger on it, spotted jeans and hat and sword to complete the look. Trafalgar Law, her captain, her _boyfriend _was staring right at her with hate in his eyes.

_Why can't I stop smiling? _Emer thought, her eyes never leaving Law's. _Help me Law… Help me! _No matter how much Emer wanted, the smile never left her face. Roberto buried his face in the crook of Emer's neck and kissed her lightly. The people around Law started to back away from him. The aura around him promised murder. _No Law, I don't want this! Make him stop, please! _

"Come on bella Emer." Roberto took hold of Emer's hand and dragged her away. But Emer kept her eyes on Law. She even turned her head to look at him over her shoulder one last time before they turned around a corner and she lost sight of him.

"Let me go!" Emer voice was once again playful. She hated herself for it. "Why can't I stop smiling?!"

"Now, now, bella Emer. You ask so many questions." Roberto pushed her against the wall of a building and drew his face really close to Emer's. The said girl stared blankly at him. All she wanted right now was to get away from this man and get back to Law. But she couldn't, her body refused to do what she wanted. _Law probably hates me… He doesn't want me anymore. His face said it all._

"Why so sad bella Emer? I can't let you be so sad when you're with me. Why don't I make you a bit happier again, hm?"

Emer could feel how her sadness was sucked out from her and happiness took its place. It made her gasp a bit but she tried to collect her self quickly. One thing was clear now, and that was that Roberto was the reason she couldn't control how she felt.

"It's my devil fruit power. Quite nice, right? I can control your feelings as long as I touch you. That means that as long as I make you happy with me, you won't be able to run away."

Roberto suddenly feel back with a cry of pain, at the same time letting go of Emer. The said girl fell to her knees from the sudden lack of energy. But before she hit the ground she saw the blade of a sword in the same level that her eyes had just a second ago been.

"That's all I needed to know." The voice was familiar. Very familiar.

An angry Surgeon of Death was standing two meters away from Emer, pointing his sword forwards. The look in his eyes screamed murder as he stared down at Roberto. The said chocolate brown eyed man held his hand over his nose where he had been cut. Blood ran from between his fingers as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

Emer was so tried she was barely able to sit up on her knees. She stared up at Law with wide shocked eyes.

Roberto backed away from Law and glared at him.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm the boyfriend." Law growled and pointed the sword at him. Roberto paled before he quickly got up and ran. But Law wouldn't let him get away after touching _his _Emer. The Heart pirate captain was quick to go after him, leaving Emer alone in the alley.

Emer took a few deep breaths. As soon as Roberto wasn't touching her anymore her energy had vanished. She sat down and leaned against the wall instead of sitting on her knees. Her eyelids felt heavy, making her struggle to stay awake.

But there was something that made her eyes widen. The atmosphere around her. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Law, come back…" she was too tired to yell, so her begging came out as a whisper. "Law please…." Emer pulled her knees close to her body and buried her face to her knees as she covered her ears with her hands. "If I can't see him, he can't take me…" she remembered one of the notes her nightmare loved so much. _Don't look, or it takes you. _"If I can't see him, he can't take me…"

She could feel a presence in front of her, but she didn't need to look up to know who it was.

Long fingers took a firm hold of her wrists and then with one fast movement pulled her up till her feet weren't touching the ground. Emer's golden eyes stared at the faceless man. It didn't take long for the headache to start.

"Leave me alone!" Emer growled. Even in her tired state she tried to kick him, but failed. Slenderman used his four other arms to pin her to the wall. The dark haired girl gasped when she was roughly pushed against the stone wall. Her sight became blurry when she hit her head, but she tried to focus her sight again. Emer could feel how Slenderman took a better grip on her, forcing her to move like he wanted.

"STOP!" Emer yelled as her arm was bent very uncomfortably. She snapped her closed eyes open and glared at the monster in front of her. Wait, what was that in one of his hands? _A golden ring? _Emer eyes widen in realization. _NO!_

"LAW!" Emer yelled in panic. Maybe he would hear her and come and help. But nothing came for her rescue. Instead Slenderman forced her hand open after she clenched in to a fist. "STOP, PLEASE! LAW!" Emer cried out, hoping at least someone would hear her. Her fingers were forcefully ripped open from the fist and Slenderman placed the ring on her finger when suddenly he let out a screech.

Emer once again fell to the hard ground, at the very same time she could hear the sound for metal fitting the ground when the ring fell.

"Stay away." Law's voice growled as a strong arm wrapped around Emer protectively. The cursed girl looked up at her boyfriend's angry face. He didn't seem to be affected by Slenderman's presence what so ever. The sword was the only thing keeping Slenderman away from them as Law held it between them.

Slenderman seemed calm, but suddenly let out a screech and disappeared into the thin air. Emer was breathing heavily and looked around her, just in case it was a bluff and the monster would come back.

Emer gasped a bit when she was pulled into a tight hug. Law buried his face in the crock of her neck. One of his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist while the other went under her arm and then up behind her head where is was hidden in her short hair.

"Emer-ya…" Law whispered as he pulled her even closer. When he finally pulled away enough to look down at her she gave him a warm smile. She then closed her eyes and fell forwards, right into Law's chest.

"Thank you." She whispered. Law chuckled as he lifted her bridal style and started walking towards the sub.

The people on the street really didn't pay much attention to them, it looked more like they were used in seeing a man carry a sleeping girl around. Emer had fallen asleep and rested her head against Law's chest. The said surgeon kept glaring at the people who were in his way.

"Oh, she look so lovely." The voice of an old woman spoke. Law looked to his right and spotted the old hag who had spoken. She was short and her back bending forwards, making her forced to use a walking stick. Her gray hair was messily tied into a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes looked straight at Emer's sleeping face.

"Your daughter is really beautiful, she'll be able to marry a rich and handsome man one day." The old hag laughed. Law's serious face turned into shock for a moment.

"She's not my daughter."

"Oh, your sister then?"

"No, my girlfriend." Now it was the old lady who was shocked.

"But she look so young." The woman said in disbelief. Law just gave the hag an annoyed glare before he continued walking.

_Daughter? How dare she? Emer doesn't look _that _much younger than me! _Law looked down at the sleeping girl in his arm and cursed the old woman. _It's just because she's sleeping! And because she's so short!_

When they got to the sub it was already dark. Most of the crewmembers were out partying and those who weren't were already asleep. Law carried Emer to his quarters and lay her down on the bed. He then walked around the bed and lay down next to her and pulled her closer. Emer nuzzled her face into his chest as Law wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Law's mind wandered back to what happened earlier. The way that bastard had touched his Emer, how he had dance with her, hold her, looked at her. It made him want to kill him again in an even more painful way. The captain of the Heart pirates had already cut off his arms and then his head, but he still wanted to do it again. And then that monster had come after Law had been stupid and left Emer's side. Then when he came back he saw how Slenderman tried to force a _ring _on Emer's finger.

"L-Law… Can't… Breath…" Emer weakly hit Law on his chest so he would loosen his grip on her. "What gives?" she asked as soon as she was able to speak again.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep."

"Like hell I am! Not when I know you're trying to squeeze the life out of me. What's wrong?"

"I'm telling you; it's nothing." Emer frowned. It was obvious something was wrong with him, and Emer wouldn't rest till she found out! She got out of Law's hold and climbed on top of him so she was saddling him.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered as she leaned down and rested her head on his chest. Law ran his fingers along Emer's back and felt her stiff a little bit. Even after a week of being with Law, having him tell her how beautiful she was while he touched her back, she didn't feel comfortable with her back being touched in such way.

"I won't let anyone touch you again."

"Is that why you almost squeezed me to death? Because someone touched me?" Emer felt how Law's fingers dug into her flesh, making her almost stop breathing when he pressed down on the scars.

Law could see the satisfied smirk on the man's face as he was touching Emer. The way he let his hand wonder over her body, kissing her neck, looking at her with those perverted eyes. And did Law even need to start about Slenderman?! That fucker was trying to claim _his _Emer. He was trying to make her his _bride. _Law wouldn't have any of that. The thought of the word _mine _that was now hidden under the scar Emer had made on her shoulder made him want to cut off heads. So the thought of Emer being someone else's bride made his blood boil more than it ever has.

Just then, Law realized something was wrong. He looked down at Emer and cursed himself. While he had been spacing out, he had dug his fingers into Emer's back. The golden eyed girl had buried her face into his chest and was trembling. Here he was, once again, hurting her. Law wasn't made for dating…

Law quickly loosened his grip and sat up. Emer was still sitting in his lap, clenching his shirt in her hands. Her face was now buried in the crook of his neck, due to the change of position. Law hugged her tightly so that their bodies were pressed against each other.

"I'm sorry, Emer-ya…" the dark doctor whispered into her ear as he caressed her back. Emer relaxed a bit as she let go of his shirt and slowly locked her arms around his neck instead.

They stayed like that for a while. None of them spoke nor did they move. Law had started to suspect Emer had fallen asleep, but was proved wrong when the dark haired girl moved. She pulled away enough to look Law in the eyes. To say that Law was surprised with what he saw was an underestimation. A smile decorated Emer's face, even her eyes smiled. The doctor was dumfound.

"Thank you." She laughed. Law couldn't do anything else but stare. Did she seriously thank him for hurting her?

"Why are you thanking me?" Law asked annoyed. "I hurt you."

"But you showed you care." She laughed. It was official now; she's weird. Law chuckled as he pulled her closer and buried his face in her breast.

"Law-"

"Quiet. I need this." Emer laughed at her captains… Umm, perverted need. But still, she lifted her hands and ran her fingers through his dark hair. After doing that a few times, she let her hands run along his head and down to his neck. She carefully started to massage him, earning a grateful moan from her captain. Emer hadn't thought about it before, but being a captain must be really stressful. You have to make the big decisions that could get everyone killed if something goes wrong. Everyone's lives are in your hand, and the sea doesn't go easy on anyone. And to think Law was the captain _and _doctor.

"Law?" Emer whispered, but she got no reaction. _He fell asleep, didn't he? That bastard! Who do he think he is, falling asleep with his face in my boobs?! How can he even sleep in this position?! _"Law?" she tried calling him again, but got no respond. She would have lay down so that he wouldn't need to sleep in such uncomfortable position, but it was impossible. He's arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist and his face buried in her breast. All this while they were sitting up and Emer was saddling him!

This was going to be a long night…

~O~

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" a panicking ginger screamed with a girly voice as he ran for his life. He didn't want to die like this! He wanted to sail the seas and make his captain the pirate king! "CAPTAIN!" Shachi yelled in panic as he drew closer to the sub. _Why, oh, why can't I keep my mouth shut?! _

"COME BACK HERE YOU INSULTING BRAT!"

"I'M SORRY MA'AM!" Shachi yelled as he ran faster with tears in his eyes. As he got to the yellow submarine, he quickly jumped on to the deck and ran inside yelling for his captain to help him, successfully waking everyone way too early in the morning. Oh how the crew was going to hate him. He made his way towards captains quarters as fast as he could and without knocking he ran inside. Maybe he shouldn't have done it…

His captain and the only woman of the crew were sleeping on the bed in a very… _close… _way. Emer was sleeping on her back with Law on top of her. Oh, and did he mention his captains face was buried in Emer's breast! Well, yeah, it was! And their arms were around each other, so they were able to be even closer.

"Shachi…" the annoyed voice of his captain spoke up. But he did remove his face from his new pillow. "You have two seconds to explain why you run in here without knocking."

"THERE'S AN OLD LADY OUTSIDE WHO'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Law looked up and glared at the ginger man.

"You can't defeat an old hag?" he growled.

"W-well she's really scary…" Law once again growled at Shachi before he carefully got up, successfully waking up Emer.

"Shachi? What are you doing here?"

"He's scared of an old hag." Law answered. Emer stared at Shachi for a moment before she burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Shachi yelled at Emer as Law walked out to chase away the old lady. "She was really scary!" the ginger tried to defend himself.

"Oh, I have to see her. She must be really scary!" Emer laughed as she got up and skipped after Law.

When the trio got up on the deck they were able to meet the _scary _old lady. She was short, and her back was bent forwards. Her hair war gray and in a ponytail. The walking stick completed the look.

"Oh!" the old woman who had been able to climb up to the deck looked at Law "I remember you from yesterday! I see your daughter is awake now."

"She's not my daughter…" Law growled at the woman he met last night when he carried Emer back to the sub.

"Daughter…?" Emer mumbled as she stared at the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I mean sister!"

"I'm his girlfriend, you freaky old hag!"

"Oh yeah! That's right, now I remember! Hmm…" the old woman took a closer look at Emer. Her stare actually made Emer feel uncomfortable.

Everything happened fast, like a lightning. All Emer knew was that something was about to hit her face, so she let gold cover her skin. The sound of something hitting metal confirmed that she was right.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH?!" Emer snapped at the old lady. They said woman was already standing in front of her, making Emer jump back in surprise. The woman took a firm grip on Emer's wrist and pulled it to her eye level. She studied the mark that the St. Patrick's Curse had given her. Emer was then pulled down till they were in the same eye level and the woman could stare into her eyes.

"I had a dream about these eyes…" The woman spoke "You're the one who's going to destroy the ways of this island…" Emer was suddenly pulled back and against someone's chest. She looked up to her right and found Law glaring at the old woman with one his of arm wrapped around Emer.

"You better start leave before I cut your head off." The Surgeon of Death growled.

The old woman stared at Emer a while longer before she turned around and left. Emer stayed still and stared after the woman till she felt Law drag her with him inside.

_What did she mean by that?_

**Ta-daa! So, what do you think? Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**

**Song: Enrique Iglesias – Bailamos**

***Bella – Italian for: beautiful**


	16. Kidnapped?

**Lucky 7**

**I'm soooo sorry for such a late chapter! I have been really busy and when I have had free time I have been lazy!**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed! And a SPECIAL thank you to those who have taken time to review: Hurdy Gurdy Woman, curlylapin, Guest, bunny-chan66, DreamAngel2713, ThexWhitexPhoenix, Law-heartPirates, Chocolatluver4ever, XylimLinyx, ConstanceTrafalgarFarron, Kaappimorso and 10th Squad 3rd Seat! **

**I don't own One Piece nor Slenderman, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped?**

_I had a dream about these eyes… You're the one who's going to destroy the ways of this island… _What did that mean? Was the old lady just crazy? Yes, that must be it! She was just a crazy old hag! There was no way Emer could destroy an island. And even if she could, she would never do it. There were innocent people in the island! But why would the old lady even say that?

"Emer-ya!" Emer looked up at Law who sat across from her at the table. He had a look of concern and amusement. "Why so distant?"

"Umm… It's nothing." Law frowned.

"Clearly it's something. You're not thinking about what that old hag said earlier, are you?"

"Well…" Law sighed.

"She's just crazy. Forget what she said."

"But-" Emer never got to finish her sentence when the sub shook. The said girl almost fell off of her chair. But she would do that. She refused to fall! That would not only be embarrassing but it might also hurt.

Law rushed out from the mess hall and towards the deck. Emer soon following. As they rushed through the halls many other crewmembers were already making their way to the deck. It was quite funny to see how they struggled to stay on their feet. But sadly, Emer didn't have time to laugh at them at the moment.

As they got up on the deck Emer had to close her eyes for a moment when the sun blinded her. But when she opened them again she was met with something really interesting. Up to fifty men, if not even more, stood a great distance away from the sub with cannons pointed towards the Heart pirates. Emer had to admit that it was quite impressive, but they had the worst aim ever. They couldn't even hit the sub! They only thing they succeeded with was hitting the water and making the sub shake.

Another cannonball was sent towards the sub, but this time it looked like it would actually hit.

"Would you like the honor, Emer-ya?" Law chuckled as the cannonball drew nearer.

"Don't mind if I do." Emer skipped towards the railing and jumped up on it. She turned her leg into gold and just as the cannonball was about to hit her she spun around and kicked it right back at the men. Emer jumped back down on the deck with a satisfied smile as the men ran away before the cannonball hit the ground in front of them and exploded.

"You're so awesome Emer-chan!" Shachi and Penguin yelled like little girls that just met their idol. But of course, Emer ignored them and walked back to stand next to Law. They watched as the men prepared to shoot again.

"Why are they even attacking us?" Emer asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Who knows…" Law murmured.

"Heart pirates!" one of the men yelled. "You're going to pay for killing out master!"

"Master?" Penguin asked.

"Who is that?" Shachi added.

"Roberto…" Emer mumbled with hate. Law tightened his grip on his nodachi.

"What's with their auras…?" Penguin commented.

"Do you think something happened?" Shachi asked his friend.

"Something _defiantly _happened…"

Another cannonball was sent their way, but this time it was Law who stepped forwards. He didn't look happy, not one bit. Maybe it was because the men probably had something to do with Roberto. Yes, that was most likely it. After all, Law had been really pissed when he found Emer and Roberto.

"Room." The captain growled. Yep, he was pissed. The cannonball didn't stand a chance against Law. It was cut like butter. This was going to be over soon.

"WAIT!" one of the men yelled. He seemed like he was panicking a bit. "Y-you can't kill us!"

"Oh really," Law chuckled "Why don't we test that theory?"

"If you kill us, you won't find out where the bear is!" every Heart pirate's eyes widen. Emer desperately looked around the deck for the polar bear, but couldn't find him. _Bepo… _

"What did you do to Bepo?!" Emer yelled at them, making them chuckle.

"Who knows…!" the laughed. Law's grip on the nodachi tightened till his knuckles turned white.

"Captain, what should we do?" Penguin asked.

"Kill them. But make sure one is alive so we can get some answers." That was all it took for the Heart pirates to jump off of the sub and attack the men. Emer watched Law's face. He looked pissed and worried. It really didn't surprise her. After all, his first mate was God knows where! And who knew, maybe he was injured. With that thought in mind, Emer jumped off of the sub and joined the fight.

The first man that attacked her didn't know what hit him. Emer's attack was too fast for his brain to register. He's face was kicked down to the ground with such power that it was impossible to survive. The next man that tried to attack her got turned into gold.

Emer worked her way through the men by kicking anyone who was close enough. There was no way in hell they'll get away with hurting one of her friends. Even if she wasn't sure if Bepo was hurt, they would still pay for kidnapping him. As she reached the men in the far end at the building she swung her leg at the first one she saw. Too bad he had time to duck and she kicked the wall instead. The said wall cracked under her foot before the whole building tumbled down. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"Damn… I missed…" she mumbled before she turned towards the man she had planned to kick. The man quickly crawled away from her with horror written all over his face.

"Nice kick, Emer-chan!" Shachi laughed.

"Thanks…" Emer mumbled back before she continued kicking the unlucky people who come in her way.

Law watched with interest from the deck as Emer fought anyone who came near her. It was like a dance when she moved. It seemed like Emer was pretty possessive about those who were close to her. He had seen her fight before. But she hasn't been this serious in the other fights. Was it because Bepo was kidnapped? Now that Law though about it, lately when they have gotten into fights it has been Emer who was in danger. But now the table had turned and it was someone else who was the damsel in distress.

It didn't take long for the fight to end. Penguin dragged the only survivor of the kidnappers after him. He was pretty badly beaten, but at least he was still breathing. The man was roughly tossed on the deck right in front of Law who glared daggers down at him.

"Would you like to tell me where my first mate is?" Law asked with a calm voice even when his eyes were screaming murder.

"HE'S IN THE MANSION! HE WAS KIDNAPPED THIS MORNING AND TAKEN THERE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL TAKE YOU THERE IF YOU JUST LET ME LIVE!"

"How generous." Law chuckled as his trademark smirk grew on his face. Emer had a feeling he wouldn't let the man live even if he showed the way.

"May I ask," Emer spoke up "why did you kidnap Bepo?"

"I-it was an order from master Roberto's brother, Alberto!"

"That asshole has a brother?" Emer asked with an uninterested voice. So Alberto wanted revenge over his dead brother. He must be stupid. Emer could understand that he was angry, but was he really stupid enough to go against pirates? But Emer must say, he wouldn't really be weak if he was able to capture Bepo.

"Would you please show us the way?" Law asked with his usual smirk right on place.

~O~

The man took them all the way to the other side of the island where they found a big mansion. No, it wasn't just big, it was _huge! _Not only that, but it looked kind of creepy. Mansion was maybe the wrong word to use since it looked more like a creepy castle were a vampire would live. Somehow, Emer got a bad feeling about this. But they had to get Bepo back!

"Is there another way in excpet for the fornt door?" Law asked the man who jerked when the pirate spoke.

"Y-yes! There is a "secret" door close by."

"Show us." Law demanded. The man didn't even dare to say anything as he showed them the way to the "secret" door. It kind of looked like one of those old and small underground cellers where people used to keep their food in the old days. It actually looked really creepy.

The man opened the door for them and stepped aside so the Heart pirates could walk in, but Law had other plans.

"You'll walk first." He told the man "I'm not taking any chances incase there are traps there." The man looked like he was about to faint. Here he had thought it was enough to show them the way and then he'll be a free man. But noooo! He had to escort them all the way to Alberto's lap!

"O-okay…" the man agreed with a very… Ahem! Manly, voice.

Carefully the man walked in. He kept looking around, like something would jump at him any second. Not that anyone could blame him. The place was really creepy. The endless hall was dark, and barely see five meter ahead. If it wasn't for the creepy athmosphere, it would be quite peaceful in there.

It was quiet as they walked, only their footsteps were heard. Well, that was until Emer screamed.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" she screamed, making everyone look at her. They were just about to ask what was wrong when a spider as big as Emer's own hand crawled up from her back to her shoulder.

"Captain, is that a poisonous spider…?" Shachi asked.

"Yes." Law answered casually as he walked over to Emer. The said golden eyed girl had tears in her beautiful eyes as she tried not to move, hoping the creature on her shoulder wouldn't bite her.

"Emer-ya. I didn't know you were scared of spiders." He chuckled.

"Just take it off of me, please…" Emer pleaded. With another chuckle Law slapped the spider away. Emer turned to glare at the other men who were giggling at her. "Shut up or I'll have the goblings rip your eyes out." She growled at them making them all shut up.

"Let's continue." The captain chuckled as he continued walking, but still making sure the man walked before everyone else.

It got darker and darker the more they walked. No one was able to see anything so they had to have their hands in front of them so they wouldn't walk into a wall. Now and then you could hear someone curse after walking into a wall. It was actually kind of amusing.

"How long is this tunnel?" Shachi complained.

"Are you getting tired, Shachi?" Penguin teased.

"N-no! I just want to kick some ass so we can get Bepo back and go and play some poker and drink beer!"

"Don't worry, I bet this guy is really easy to-"

_Bang!_

"P-Penguin?" Shachi shutterted.

"What happened?" Emer asked as she took hold of Law's arm. Or she thought it was Law's arm. But she wasn't sure since she couldn't see.

"Penguin?" Law's voice spoke up about two meters away from her.

"Wait, who the fuck am I holding?" Emer asked.

"It's me, my love." The man who had showed them the way spoke.

"Eww! Get away from me!" Emer pushed him away from her.

"Oi, be careful. I could have hurt myse-"

_Bang!_

"What the fuck is happening?!" Shachi panicked.

"Calm down." Law spoke. "We have to keep walking. There are trapps here."

"Y-yeah." Shachi agreed. "We just have to stay calm and keep mo-"

_Bang!_

"Shachi?" Emer asked with an unsure voice.

"Emer-ya," Law spoke and took hold of her arm, successfully scaring her in the progress "we have to run. And keep running even when something happenes. Okay?"

"A-alright." Law pulled Emer with him as they started running, the other not far behind.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

One after another, the Heart pirates started disappearing. But Emer did as she was told and kept running, praying the others were alright. Less and less steps could be hear running down the tunnel till it was just Emer and Law's left.

"Emer-ya, do not stop running!"

_Bang!_

"Law?" no answer "Law?!" still nothing. Emer was left alone in a dark tunnle and the only thing she could do was run. Well, at lest she could run faster now that she didn't have to wait for anyone.

She came to a sudden stop when she ran into a wall.

"Ow." Emer complained as she lay on the floor. At least she could be happy no one saw her.

Emer slowly got up and felt on the wall in front of her. A dead end. Great. Well, there was only one thin left to do. Kick the wall down. Yes, a genius plan.

"Get out of my fucking way you stupid wall!" Emer spun around and kicked the wall with her heel, successfully making it crack. "Persisten, aren't we?" Emer murmured before she kicked it again. This time the wall more or less exploded from the kick.

Emer was blinded from the light for a second, but as soon as she could see again she gasped.

One Heart pirate after another sat in a cage, tied in chains. Even Bepo was there. The said polar bear hung his head in depression. The Heart pirates looked up at Emer when they hear the explosion, and were now staring at her with eyes as big as tea cups.

"Oh, there was still one left? OI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WALL?!" a new voice spoke up. Emer looked to the left and saw a man stading at the door. Let's put it the easy way. He looked exactly like Roberto. "There was a buttom on the wall next to the dead end, you know! You should have just pushed it and the wall would have opened!"

"Ain't nobody got time for that! Besides, it was a pretty awesome way to appear here, don't you think?"

"You just didn't see it, did you?" the man asked flattly.

"Well, it is pretty dark in the tunnel."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should get some light in ther- THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR A CHAT!"

"Oh yeah. Release my friends!"

"No. Mr. Trafalgar Law killed my brother. I want revenge!"

"And what are you planning on doing?"

"Burn them all alive." The man, Alberto, growled.

"I can't let you do that."

"Too bad." Alberto took a small remote from his pocket and pushed the yellow buttom. Glas walls surrounded the cage the Heart pirates were held in. "Now let's enjoy the show, shall we?" with a push on the red buttom the pirates started letting out groan of pain as they tried to move from their places. Law tried holding his poker face, but even he failed.

"Stop" Emer demanded, but Alberto just laughed. "STOP!"

"Make me." He laughed at her.

Emer's blood was boiling with anger. How dare he hurt her friend? Her family! The man she loved! If there was one thing she hated with passion, it was when someone hurt those she loved. He could do whatever to her. But there was going to be hell of a war if he did anything to her friends.

"As you wish." Emer growled before she stompped her foot down on the floor, making it crack till it reached Alberto so he had to jump out of the way.

"Strong one, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Emer smirked "Soru!" and with that she disappeared from Alberto's sight only to appear again behind him. "don't' touch my friends." Emer whispered before she kicked him in the ribs and sent him flying into the wall. The golden eyed girl huffed before she ruched the the cage where her friends waited in pain. Once again she spun around and kicked. The glas only got a small crack.

"That's some hard ass glas." Emer commented and was about to kick it again when she felt a bullet coming her way. She quickly turned herself into gold and then heard metal hit metal.

"Oh, a devil fruit user…" Alberto spoke up from behind his gun. "That should be easy enough, all I need is some seastone."

"Bring it on, bitch." Emer chuckled at his stupidity.

**I'm so sorry! TT^TT Please forgive me for not updating in so long! Here is the reason: First, I was soooooo goddamn busy! Secondly, I got lazy. Thirdly, Writers block. And last, I was lazy again. **

**And now you only got a short chapter! I feel so bad! *crying* But, if it makes you guys happy, I have to spend time in our horrible summer house so I'm in hell. **

**Anywho, I'll try to update a.s.a.p! Until next time! **


End file.
